Accidental Love Affair
by Spunky0ne
Summary: After seeing the girl he loves with another girl, Renji finds comfort in an odd place. A bottle of sake and a night of passion later, he and Byakuya wake up with an unexpected problem...mpreg
1. She Kissed a Girl

**Accidental Love Affair**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**This is just something I thought up listening to "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry. I am really starting to like humor! Hope you enjoy it too! Warning…this is a very cute little mpreg…There's a little Rukia/Orihime near the beginning…just don't want to shock anyone…LOL**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: She Kissed a Girl…**

Byakuya sighed softly and leaned farther into his palm, staring down at the report on the progress of their mission to Karakura Town and putting the final touches on it. He heard occasional sounds of fighting drifting up from the underground training area and wondered briefly how much longer Renji and Ichigo would be at it. Then, the sounds of Jinta and Ururu arguing in the next room made him shake his head and smirk slightly. He had never had either a sibling or children and had not spent time around those who did until this mission…although the children were technically employees…Kisuke only treated them like his own…

He thought briefly of Yachiru…

The Squad Eleven vice captain was about the only child he spent time of any sort with, and it was more that she kept showing up and inserting herself in his life, rather than a great desire on his part to encourage her. Still, he had begun to carry sweets on his person at all times…to go out into the gardens to tend the koi when he knew she was going to pass by the manor on her way home…and when she appeared, he no longer questioned why she was there. He even found her presence rather soothing after a long day at the office…

And after she left, he always felt an odd, aching inside…

"I won fair and square and you know it!" Renji's voice said, breaking into his thoughts as the redhead and the substitute shinigami entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, right, you won fair and square," argued Ichigo, "There was nothing 'fair' about it!"

"Huh…sore loser…" muttered the redhead.

Byakuya rose out of his daze long enough to glance up at the two as they entered the room.

"Ah, gods, whatever Tessai is cooking for dinner smells great!" said Ichigo.

"Tessai is still on vacation," the noble said sedately, "However, to aid Kisuke so that he would have time for your training and to thank him for his hospitality, I have prepared rice, chicken and vegetables."

Renji squinted in surprise.

"I didn't know you could cook, Captain," he mused.

"You still don't know he can," quipped Ichigo, snapping a towel at the redhead.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Renji complained, "And don't insult my captain or I'll whip your ass again!"

"You _did not_ whip my ass!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Hey kids," said Kisuke, good naturedly, "tone it down or Captain Kuchiki is likely to release his ban kai on both your asses."

He shook his head and gave Byakuya a nod of greeting.

"Thanks, Captain. It was a relief not to have to turn my back on those two every few minutes to check on the food."

"It was no problem," Byakuya said cordially, "I was only working on the report for our mission and had no other pressing duties. Besides, you did give Renji and me a place to stay during our mission."

"Always a pleasure, Captain," Kisuke said, smiling.

"That's not what you say to me when I stay here without him!" objected Renji, "and you have me doing all kinds of shit work for you! And that annoying brat, Jinta, never shuts up!"

Ichigo chuckled.

"Don't take it so hard, Renji," he said, smiling, "The kid bugs me too."

At that moment, Jinta and Ururu burst into the kitchen and slid to a stop.

"We finished the sweeping out front, Captain Kuchiki…and we didn't fight except once when he hit me with the broom," reported Ururu.

"So, will you come and help us in the garden?" asked Jinta, "…please?"

"Okay," said Renji, narrowing his eyes, "Now I _know_ that something is up! Why are they…?"

"It is simple, Renji," Byakuya said calmly, "You merely have to establish proper routines and boundaries, and have some give and take in your relationship with children."

"Yeah," muttered Renji, "that and threaten them with your deadly ban kai…"

"Go and wash up for dinner," Byakuya told the children, "I will garden with you after we have eaten."

"Okay, Captain Kuchiki!" the children yelled together.

Ichigo, Kisuke and Renji shook their heads in wonder and sat down at the table as Byakuya laid out the meal.

Minutes later, the group was eating heartily as the children chattered about what kinds of plants they wanted to grow and Kisuke, Renji and Ichigo discussed the training session. Byakuya sat, eating quietly and answering occasional questions, but his mind strayed to a time, long before…sitting at the garden table with his father and eating much the same meal.

"Your swordsmanship is improving by leaps and bounds, sochi," said Soujun, taking a bite of food and sighing softly, "You have already surpassed all of the others your age and if you keep this up, you will surpass me before you are fully grown."

"_I want to qualify to be placed in your squad as soon as possible," he answered, taking eager bites and smiling at his father._

"_Well, I am certain it will not be long now. I think you will be given a seat right away."_

_His father studied him in silence for several minutes as he finished eating and looked up again in askance. Soujun smiled and nodded in response the unasked question. They left the table and walked through the gardens together, finding the place that waited for the new cuttings that had been delivered._

Byakuya knelt next to his father, digging his fingers into the dark soil and breathing in the rich scent. He placed the cutting carefully and then set his palms on the ground on either side of it and waited as his father settled next to him and prepared a cutting of his own. Their hands placed carefully on the soil and their heads bent in concentration, they raised their reiatsu and watched as the cuttings evolved under the direction of their power, and grew into young flowering plants. A wave of exhilaration passed through Byakuya and he couldn't stop smiling. His smile widened as his father's hand touched his, offering him another cutting to place.

"Captain Kuchiki, we are done," said Ururu, "and it looks like you are too. May we go to the garden now?"

Byakuya looked up at Renji and Ichigo.

"I imagine that if someone will volunteer to wash the dishes, I could go…"

"Sure…no problem," said Renji, standing.

"You should help too," Jinta told Ichigo, "You're almost as much of a moocher as Renji is. You're here to see Mr. Kisuke every day…ahem…and most nights too…"

"Hey, shut up!" snapped Ichigo, "Man, I don't need to take your crap, you little brat!"

"Take it easy," said Renji, throwing a dish towel at the ginger-haired youth, "I'll wash, so that you don't get your hands dirty…"

Byakuya followed Ururu and Jinta to the garden and spent the next half hour talking to them about the plants they were growing and how to take care of them. He left them chattering at each other and returned to the house as the light was fading. He went back to the room he had occupied and gathered his things, then looked around for Renji.

"Are you ready to go back?" he asked, as he found the redhead, just finishing polishing his weapon.

"Yeah, sure, Captain…but do you mind if we stop at Orihime's? I want to say goodbye to her…oh, and Rukia too. She's going to stay another week."

"Yes, she told me," Byakuya said, setting his pack down, "I imagine we could go there and then come back to get our things. I would like to say goodbye to Rukia too."

"Thanks, Captain," Renji said, following him out the door, then leading him down the street and off to Orihime's apartment.

As they arrived, Byakuya looked at Renji in confusion as he headed, not towards the front door, but to the balcony.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "That's a bit ungentlemanly…"

"Aw, it's okay. I always go in this way," Renji assured him.

Soft voices floated out through the screen as they landed lightly on the balcony and looked inside.

Both men froze instantly…

Orihime lay on her back, resting on several pillows with her legs parted and someone between her thighs.

"We should go…" Byakuya mouthed silently.

Renji nodded and started to turn with him, but both turned back as Orihime's voice released a name.

"R-rukia…! Oh…oh…that's so…so good! Oh…Oh…OH!"

"Rukia?" the two men mouthed, wide-eyed.

Byakuya fought down his reiatsu and looked more closely, his jaw dropping in shock.

Rukia's head lifted and her white back shone as she kissed Orihime on the mouth. Her hands caressed the other girl shamelessly as they fell down on the pillows together and switched places. A moment later, Orihime was between Rukia's legs, pleasuring her.

Breathless with disbelief, Byakuya nevertheless thought it best not to intrude, but to speak to Rukia privately about what he had seen…although he was fairly certain he would not admit to actually having seen it with his own eyes. She would be too humiliated.

And he wasn't sure what he should say, if anything. Although the clan frowned on such relationships because of the expectation of making heirs, Rukia wasn't blood related, and so the rules were more relaxed. It was really not his business, except to remind her of the need for discretion. And he needn't take it up with her here…like this…

He turned away and started to flash step, then realized that Renji hadn't moved. Byakuya approached him on silent feet, now seeing what he had missed before. Then he remembered that Renji hadn't said anything since seeing Rukia rise up and kiss Orihime. Slowly, the truth dawned on him.

They did grow up together…and he went to the ends of his strength to protect her. I always sensed something more than simple protectiveness, but it was their business and Rukia could have dated him, now that he is a vice captain…

He felt an odd, sickly, sympathetic feeling pass through him and took Renji by the arm, leading him down off the balcony and through a nearby park. They sat down on a bench together and Byakuya waited as the redhead gathered himself.

"I…I…uh…I…"

"I am rather shocked, myself," Byakuya admitted, a flush rising on his cheeks as he remembered.

Renji met his eyes with tragically sad ones, but Byakuya couldn't help but be touched by what he said.

"She, ah…she won't get…in trouble…with the clan?" he asked, shakily.

"No," Byakuya said quietly, "The rules are different for her, as she is not blood related and bears no responsibility to produce heirs. As long as she is mindful of decency and keeps her relationship private, there will be no objection from the elders."

He regarded Renji silently for a moment.

"You are…a good friend…to concern yourself with something like that, in light of your own…interest in her."

Renji sighed and tried not to let him see the tear he brushed away.

"I…always knew she didn't like me in that way," he said, clearing his throat and blinking, "but I liked her anyway. And I thought that…as long as we were close, there was a chance…"

He let out another shaky breath.

"Fuck…how did I not see that coming?" he asked, shaking his head in dismay, "I am such…a…a fucking idiot!"

He came to his feet abruptly, unbidden tears rising in his eyes. He started to flash step away to hide the fact he was just this side of losing it, but was stopped as a cool hand found his arm and held him back.

"Aw…Captain, look, now's not a good time for me. Could you just…?"

"Come with me, Renji," Byakuya said calmly, "We'll go back to Urahara's and have some tea."

Renji looked at him incredulously.

"Tea?" he said, shaking his head and making it ache, "You think tea is gonna help, Captain? Tea won't do shit for me right now…"

"Well," said Byakuya, "We could have a bit of sake to take the edge off…"

Renji sighed.

"Yeah…whatever."

They turned back towards Kisuke's shop, walking slowly side-by-side, neither wanting particularly to remember, but neither being able to forget…

They reached the shop and found that the children were in bed and Kisuke and Ichigo had already retired to the Kisuke's room. They looked around the kitchen, then several of the other rooms, before finally locating what looked to be a bottle of Kisuke's home made sake.

"Oh…this one smells good," commented Renji as they retired to the redhead's room with the bottle and two glasses.

"You won't taste it if you drink it that fast," Byakuya warned him as the redhead downed his first glass.

"I don't give a damn about tasting it," Renji moaned, taking the bottle and filling his glass again as Byakuya sipped at his, "I just need to get that image outta my head, you know?"

Byakuya sighed and nodded.

"I was there…"

"Captain," Renji said worriedly, "You're not…mad at her, right?"

Byakuya frowned in surprise.

"I should be asking you that, Abarai," he replied quietly, "but, no, I am not displeased with her. Rukia follows her heart…and who one loves should be a matter of the heart. Gender is less important, I think, than how one feels."

"Huh…" Renji mused, drinking more, "I wouldn't have thought you'd be so…so…"

His words began to fade into less intelligible sounds. Byakuya waited until he felt the man was at his limit, then hid the bottle in his shihakushou. He helped Renji into bed, setting him on his side and propping him carefully with pillows, so that he would neither roll off the bed, nor drown in his own vomit if he became sick during the night. His own head spun uncomfortably, though he hadn't had as much of the sake as Renji. He sat down and waited a bit longer until the redhead seemed to be asleep, then rose and started for the door. As he took hold of the handle and pulled the door open, a firm hand pushed it closed again. Byakuya turned and looked up into Renji's dazed eyes, a thin blade of uncertainty cutting through him.

"Abarai?" he said questioningly.

"I wazzn't finished withthebottle," he said, his words running together, "and I wazzn't finished withyouKuchiki…"

Byakuya squinted at him in surprise.

"Do you _know_ who you are speaking with?" he asked, his reiatsu rising.

"Yeah…" Renji muttered, just this side of belligerently, "You're ByakuyafuckingKuchikithemost prettycaptainofthegoddamnedG otei13…and I'm goingtotellyouCap'nyou'refuckingbeautiful."

"I thought you were interested in my sister…" Byakuya said, his heart racing and his eyes widening.

"Well…abouthtatyousee…I ah…I wasinterested in her, but…I wasfuckingfastindated with you."

"F-fascinated?" Byakuya said, blinking.

He had never thought Renji was interested in him that way before. Wanted to surpass him, yes…wanted to have sex with his sister, also pretty obvious…but…him?

"Renji…I didn't know you were bisexual," he mused.

"Yeah?" said Renji, placing his hands on either side of the trapped noble and forcing him back against the door, "Well, I'm pretty damned surprised by that too…"

He gazed at Byakuya through deeply hazed eyes, his expression so hungry that it make Byakuya's legs weaken beneath him. He leaned forward.

"Y-yer not gonnakickme or anythin' painfullikethat'reyou?" he asked, "Cause I won't kiss you if yer gonna hurt me ferit."

He thought that it must be that he drank more than he had realized, but it might have been that he had always felt something oddly like affection for the redhead…but that affection seemed to have swelled into something more like attraction. And as Renji's mouth descended on his, he found himself torn as to what to do. He knew he should stop the redhead…that Renji was likely just acting out because he had gotten hurt and then drunk…but his ability to respond to what he _should_ do seemed inexplicably lacking.

Renji's mouth took his forcefully, igniting something that felt like fire in his loins. Then that hard, muscular body pressed in against his and the red, biting mouth sent his mind tumbling into blackness. He felt the redhead's hands depriving him of his clothes and was dragged down onto the floor, where he found himself first, trying to pull free, then just trying to remove Renji's clothes so he could better see the markings that decorated his body. The black pattern seemed to move, hypnotizing him and inviting his hands to explore as Renji held him down and sucked at his throat, then traced his collarbone with an eager tongue. His eyelids grew heavy and the world seemed to fade away as the pleasure of Renji's mouth and hands washed over him and left him feeling weak and dizzy.

"Oh…Renji, for kami's sake, we should stop or I'll…I will…oh…oh gods…Renji…don't…don't stop…don't stop…"

The redhead's tongue sank into his navel and he gasped as his back arched reflexively.

"Youlikethathuh?" Renji mumbled, thrusting his tongue inside again and licking the area relentlessly.

"It feels…wonderful, Renji…but…but I don't know if we should…"

"Hey," Renji said, bringing his face close to Byakuya's, "don't over…over…over…"

"Overanalyze it?" Byakuya finished.

"Yeah…that…" murmured Renji, crawling back down his body and gazing at him senselessly.

"Fuckyourcockishuge…" he muttered, "I think I wannatryitokay?"

Byakuya was too entranced by the dancing tattoos too answer.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Byakuya inhaled sharply, then stared up at the lovely tanned and tattooed body that settled atop his.

"What are you doing?" he asked dizzily, "Are you going to…take me?"

"Ah…maybe after this, but…hell, I've never seen anything like this, Captain. I wanna see how this feels, okay? We can switch later, if you want to…"

"But…are you…ah…ah, Renji, are you…sure you want to…"

He inhaled sharply as the redhead moved into position over him.

"Aren't you…supposed to…" Byakuya began, but lost his breath as Renji sank down on him and loosed a howl of mingled pleasure and pain.

"Oh…Renji," Byakuya said, his vision dimming oddly, "Are you…all right? You…should have…"

"Oh…!" moaned Renji, moving his hips,

"Oh…gods…that'sohgodit'sgood!"

He threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"You're…unfuckingbelievableKuchiki…no…thassCaptainunfuckingbelieva bleKuchiki."

Byakuya couldn't speak anymore as he watched the beautiful sight of Renji moving his hips, swaying dangerously and moaning so erotically that he felt it all through him. Byakuya belatedly remembered where they were and raised a privacy shield as Renji's howls rose into screams of pleasure. The sound sent the noble into oblivion. The room disappeared and everything went black as pitch around him. He still heard Renji's moans of delight and then realized that his moans of pleasure were nearly as loud and unrestrained as the redhead's. He pulled Renji down and kissed him hard on the mouth, then found cognizance leaving him. He looked up into Renji's eyes again, but felt himself fading away.

"…so fucking beautiful…" he heard Renji moan, "Aishiteru yo…"

He could barely move his lips to return the sentiment and he wasn't sure whether or not Renji even heard him, until a smile crawled across the redhead's flushed face, and he pulled the noble's body close, holding him tightly as he drifted off to sleep. Satisfied that Renji's depression from earlier had eased, Byakuya slipped out of his arms and stumbled back to his room, where he showered and fell into his bed, too exhausted to even put on a yukata. As he slept, his mind spun and twisted, his mind mixing events and people until he didn't quite know what was real and what was not. He was deeply asleep and not cognizant of the voice that rose up in the hallway.

"Damn…I know I set Mrs. Yukimura's fertility booster right here. I worked for three days making that stuff just right…oh, hell…looks like I'd best get started making another batch…"

When captain and vice captain woke the next morning, neither remembered anything after leaving Orihime's apartment…


	2. Urges

**Chapter 2: Urges**

"Ungh!" groaned Renji, not wanting to move, but finding it impossible to avoid moving a little bit.

And even that small bit of motion made his already throbbing head pound harder.

"Oh, oh kami, please stop. I swear I'll never drink like that again. Oh just make it stop!" he moaned.

The door opened and Ichigo peeked in.

"You decent?" he asked.

"Ah gods, not you again!" Renji groaned, "Didn't I beat you silly yesterday? You never get enough, do you?"

Ichigo laughed softly and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Renji squinted up at him, noting he was in a yukata and not a shihakushou.

"You're not here to fight?" he muttered, sitting up, then falling back down.

"Man, you're really wrecked," Ichigo observed, shaking his head, "I think if I did hit you, you'd break in two."

"I think my fucking head is breaking in two," Renji complained, "Now, please go away, so I can hurt in peace!"

"Well, that's why I'm here," Ichigo went on, "Rukia was over here this morning, scared to death because I guess last night, she and Orihime were…ah…"

"You don't have to tell me," Renji said, wincing, "I know."

"That why you were drinking?"

"How'd you guess? You ask Kisuke while you were riding him?"

"Nice! You're one mean drunk, Renji."

"I have a fucking hangover, so just finish what you were saying and get the hell out of my room!"

"Like I'd want to be in _your_ bedroom anyway!" Ichigo fired back, "It smells like…What the hell? It smells like Sakura!"

His eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, ho, ho! You talk about me! You were 'riding' your captain last night, weren't you?!" Ichigo laughed.

"Fuck no!" yelled Renji, "I'd never do something like that! He was just in here with me to share a damn bottle of sake! Hell, we needed it after seeing Rukia and…and…ugh, I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Yeah, well, uh, I'll see you later then," the ginger haired youth said, backing away.

"Hey, you said you needed to tell me something."

"Oh. Oh yeah. Rukia," Ichigo said, watching the redhead warily, "She came by all freaked out because she sensed that you and Byakuya were on the balcony while she and Orihime were…together."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"She was mostly worried Byakuya'd be pissed, but she said that she sensed your reiatsu had gone wild and figured out that it must mean you were upset because you secretly liked her."

"Okay," Renji moaned, "Tell me why it is that she didn't couldn't buy a freaking clue about it when I wished she'd figure it out, and now that I don't want her to know, suddenly she's a genius?"

"Sorry," Ichigo said, sympathetically, "I know that's gotta hurt."

"Yeah," Renji sighed, "but it kinda figures. That kinda stuff just doesn't work out for me."

"Yeah, well I won't sit here and tell you stupid things like, 'Snap out of it, she wasn't good enough,' 'You'll get over it,' or my personal non-favorite, 'You'll find someone even better."

"Hey, _you_ did," Renji observed, rubbing his temples, "Maybe I'm not totally hopeless."

"Nah, I don't think so. You sure didn't sound hopeless last night. You and Byakuya _sounded_ like two cats in heat, I tell you!"

"And _I_ fucking told _you_! I didn't fuck my captain!"

"Okay, maybe…"

"No!" yelled Renji, immediately regretting it as pain blasted through his head again, "He didn't screw me either! Now, just get the hell OUT of my ROOM, Kurosaki!"

"Hey, what's all the yelling?" said Kisuke's sleepy voice.

He turned his head to look at Ichigo.

"And who said I was done with you?" he asked, making the youth blush.

"Ah, I was just talking to Renji about…when Rukia came over last night."

"Oh," said Kisuke, glancing at Renji sympathetically, "Well, I guess that explains it."

"Will you guys please just leave me alone?" Renji pleaded, "I probably have like five minutes to shower and get ready before Captain comes in here and has my ass for sleeping too late."

Ichigo and Kisuke exchanged glances and laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" the redhead asked, irritably.

"Ah…well, Renji," said Kisuke, "We just walked by his highness's bedroom, and he was snoring loud enough to shake the stars out of the sky. I don't think you have to worry about taking too long a shower."

"Wh-what?" Renji said, not quite believing his ears.

"Trust me," said Kisuke, "Captain Kuchiki is not waking up for a while. I don't know what you boys were drinking last night, but whatever it was left him sleeping like a baby."

"Yeah, a baby dinosaur!" joked Ichigo, making a loud snoring sound.

The two turned and disappeared out the door, closing it behind them and leaving a confused Renji scratching his head and wondering what to do next. He decided the best thing to do was to go and take a shower. He spotted a towel on the floor that meant he must have stumbled to the shower during the night at some point and he smelled soap on his skin, but he wasn't sure, and in any case, thought the rush of hot water would calm the pounding in his head. He went into the bathroom and took off his yukata, then started the shower. As he waited for it to warm, he happened to glance down and caught his breath softly.

"Shit, what kinda dreams was _I _having?" he mused.

He figured he hadn't noticed the ache in his loins at first because of the headache, but now that he _had_ noticed it, it was quickly becoming a problem. He groaned and started washing, but had to stop partway through.

"Damn," he muttered, "What the hell?"

He touched himself tentatively and instantly felt it all through his body.

"Oh…" he sighed, closing his eyes, "What is _wrong_ with me? I feel like…like…"

And a moment later, one hand was between his thighs, providing much needed pleasure. He bit his tongue, so that he wouldn't moan too loud and worked quickly, in case the bratty kids decided to sneak into his room to play some kind of trick on him. They'd done it before…

His breath shortened as he released in hot pulses and leaving him feeling weak, but sweetly sated. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. As he did, an image flashed in his mind.

Byakuya laid on his back with his yukata opened, exposing all of that pretty white skin to him. He looked down at his captain's flushed face and riled expression and moved his hips, increasing that look of pleasure and making his head spin pleasantly.

"H-huh?" he muttered, "What was that about?"

He blinked the water out of his eyes, then finished showering and went back out into his room to put on a fresh shihakushou.

He fully expected that he would find Byakuya at the breakfast table or out in the garden, but to his extreme surprise, when he tapped on the door to the noble's room, he found Byakuya still sleeping deeply. He felt bad waking him when he looked so comfortable, but they were late returning to the Seireitei already and he knew the captain had been anxious to get back with the information they had gathered. In the end, he felt too guilty to disturb the pleasantly dreaming noble and left him to his rest, taking the prepared reports to turn in on his own.

Some two or so hours after the redhead had left, Byakuya dragged himself slowly into wakefulness and encountered the same awful headache that, unbeknownst to him, Renji had suffered. He sat up very slowly, one hand on his head and one on his churning abdomen. He dizzily made his way to the bathroom, and because he didn't remember whether or not he had showered before bed, or indeed, even going to bed, he prepared to shower again. As he started to step into the hot, humid shower, he made the same startling discovery the redhead had upon doing the same thing earlier. His cheeks flushed a lovely pink and he furrowed his brow, knowing he should exert some self control, being that he was a guest in Kisuke's home and kami only knew what sort of devices the shopkeeper would have set up, even in such a private space. And he knew that if he _did_ respond to that particular need, and it was somehow viewed by others, Kisuke would certainly share it with Yoruichi, who in turn would never, ever let him forget it. He forced down the burgeoning impulse, controlling said desire with an unspoken promise of relief upon arriving in the Seireitei. He meant to make the delay short, but as he dressed and walked out into the shop, he found Rukia walking in. The girl stopped in front of him, her eyes going wide and her cheeks flushing brightly.

"Oh" she said, sounding petrified, "Oh, Brother…Brother, I am _so_ very sorry! I know I must have disappointed you…"

Byakuya lowered his eyes and shook his head gently.

"I apologize for having intruded," he replied quietly, "It was none of my business."

"B-but, does that mean…you're not angry?" she asked hesitantly.

Byakuya's lips quirked slightly.

"You…are in love with this girl, ne?" he asked softly, "It is serious?"

Rukia nodded silently.

"No," Byakuya told her, "I am not angry. I only expect that you will be discreet and mind our family's pride as you move forward. I know I needn't say it. You already know."

A slow smile grew on the girl's face and in a very unusual display of emotion, she impulsively grabbed her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, thank you, Brother!" she said gratefully, "I am so relieved!"

A moment later, she sobered.

"But I know that I really hurt Renji," she said penitently, "and I worry that he won't want to continue being friends with me."

"Leave Renji to me," Byakuya suggested, "I comforted him last night and I will speak with him to make sure he is all right, as soon as I return. Will that be satisfactory to you?"

"Yes, yes it will. Thank you, Byakuya. Thank you so much!"

It never even occurred to Rukia to wonder what kind of comfort her straight-laced brother would have offered her best friend.

Byakuya bid Rukia farewell and opened a senkaimon back into the Seireitei. He took his time going back, still feeling that nagging ache in his loins and knowing it would stubbornly stay with him until he did something about it, but wanting, nonetheless to feel like he was still in control of his situation. He managed to hold off, until he reached the sixth division, but noting that Renji had gone to a vice captain's meeting, he slipped into his quarters, undressed and got into his shower.

The shower in the captain's quarters was large enough for at least four adults, with multiple heads that could be used to strike from every direction at once. He set them on the 'massage' setting and moved into the center of the shower. His head dropped back and he breathed in the steamy air. He grew sleepy again, and the ache between his legs was the only thing keeping him awake, so, satisfied he had proven his control well enough, he slowly indulged himself.

He didn't see the outer door to his room open to the only one who was allowed to enter unannounced. Renji walked into the room, heard the shower, and started to walk back out again, but then realized that the door to the bathroom hadn't closed properly and he could see inside. His eyes took in the sight of Byakuya, surrounded in steam, closed eyed and wearing a lovely, dreamy expression, his body glistening wet and his hand pleasuring him. He wanted to feel properly shocked, to turn tail and run, but then it struck him how _beautiful_ Byakuya looked that way. It wasn't just that he was doing something uncharacteristically primal and sexy. Renji had never seen him so completely at ease before.

He lingered for a long moment, then back out of the room, leaving the lovely noble to his manipulations and returning to his desk with a whole new reason he was going to need to take a break from working soon.

"Shit," he whispered, sitting down and feeling a strange dryness in his mouth and the heat and weight of his swollen member against his thigh, "I didn't think I ever look at a _guy_ and feel like this."

His knees felt weak, even though he was sitting down and his heart pounded swiftly. He forced his breathing to slow and got himself under control, carefully managing his expression as Byakuya entered the office, looking every bit his regal, proud and slightly distant self. He paused at Renji's desk and, after a moment of hesitation, sat down.

_Oh, don't let this mean that he saw me!_

"Renji, I think you know what we need to talk about," the noble said quietly.

_Oh no!_

"Ah, Captain, about that…"

"Abarai, I told you last night that Rukia is a person who follows her heart."

_What?_

"I know you are disappointed that things did not work out with her, but she is very sorry about the way you learned of her relationship with Orihime and she hopes that you will not want to end your friendship with her. She was very worried, as a matter of fact. I hope that you will talk to her soon to work things out amicably."

"Oh…of course, Captain! I mean, sure, it's really hard…I mean painful, d-difficult, but I will go and talk to her as soon as she gets back."

"Hmmm," Byakuya said, frowning, "I think you should resolve things sooner."

He looked around the office appraisingly.

"Things look like they are in order, so why don't you go back to Karakura Town and spend some time with her. Perhaps if you distract yourselves and do some 'normal' things together, you can work your way past the awkwardness."

"Y-yeah, okay Captain," Renji said, smiling, "Thanks. I will. We will."

He couldn't get out of the office fast enough. His hardened member still pressed hotly against his thigh. And he had to stop at his apartment to relieve the pressure before continuing on his way back to Karakura Town. He met Ichigo at Urahara's shop and the two flash stepped over to Orihime's apartment, very carefully remembering to go up the steps and to knock politely on the door. The door opened and Orihime peeked out.

"Hey, you girls feel like going out to dinner and dancing?" Renji asked, smiling warmly.

Orihime stared at him, doe-eyed. Rukia laughed and flew past her, practically taking Renji off his feet with a powerful tackle and hug combination move.

"Renji! I'm so glad you aren't angry at us!"

"Of course I'm not angry," he said, patting her back as they hugged, "A little disappointed, but seeing the competition, I can't feel too bad about it."

Orihime blushed.

"Come on," said Ichigo, "I'm starving!"

"You're always starving, you idiot!" Rukia admonished him, taking Renji's hand on one side and Orihime's on the other.


	3. Late Night at the Sixth Division

**Chapter 3: Late Night at the Sixth Division Headquarters**

Renji remembered belatedly that he had forgotten his apartment keys when he ran out of the sixth division on his way to Karakura Town…which, of course, necessitated a trip to the office before going home. Considering the late hour he arrived, it was surprising to him to find that the lights were still on in the office and Captain Kuchiki was still at his desk. He paused outside, feeling the aggressive swell of Byakuya's reiatsu and wondering if he really wanted to go in while the captain was pissed off about something or if he just wanted to go see if he could find a friend to bunk with for the night. Then Byakuya's reiatsu brushed against his and he knew it would be awkward trying to explain if he ran for it…

"Hey Captain," he said as he came through the door.

Byakuya's reiatsu flared uncomfortably, but it didn't seem to be aimed at him. Instead, he glared down at the paper in front of him and his brush moved over its surface in an oddly erratic pattern.

"Ah…hey uh, Captain?" Renji said carefully, "You all right?"

"I am fine," the noble said abruptly, continuing to struggle with the brush in his hand.

Renji spotted his keys on the desk and picked them up, then he stood, watching the obviously agitated noble and thinking he'd probably feel bad if he just left the noble in such a frustrated state.

"Captain?"

"Hai."

"Ah…um, can I…talk to you?"

Byakuya paused with his brush raised, and looked up at Renji, who had approached his desk.

"You seem kinda on edge tonight. And I feel like I owe you for cheering me up after, well, you know, with Rukia. So, if something's bothering you, why don't you tell me. Maybe I can help."

Byakuya gave him an exasperated look.

"Can you marry me before next month and bear me an heir?" he asked with the usual smooth sarcasm.

Renji's mouth dropped open, then he shut it again as Byakuya continued.

"The Kuchiki council of elders is displeased. You see, they have wanted me to marry, ever since Hisana died. They have hounded me ceaselessly about generating an heir. Forget for a moment that I am not interested in falling in love again. They don't give a damn about that! All that they think of are bloodlines and breeding. It makes me sick to think of it."

"W-wow, Captain," said Renji, rubbing the back of his neck and sitting down, "Sounds like they really have it in for you. I'm…I'm sorry."

"I knew they wanted to nudge me along, but I've just been putting them off and putting them off. I didn't realize that they were going to…I mean, what they are doing is ridiculous. I'd like to beat them all senseless!" Byakuya complained.

"Well, what are they doing that's so bad? I mean, yeah, nagging you about it is bad, but it isn't going to mean anything. You don't have to _do_ what they tell you. You've defied them before…"

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "but that was before I was a clan leader. The rules are different for me now. And there is an old, obscure rule they are twisting that says that if I do not marry by my next birthday in a month, then they may choose someone for me to marry."

"Oh…shit, that is bad, Captain. I'm sorry."

Byakuya shook his head.

"That isn't the worst of it," he said quietly, "They wanted to get back at me for, as they call it, 'having deviant tendencies.' They've always hated that I married Hisana, that I adopted Rukia…and that I chose you as my vice captain…"

"Wha-…wait a second! They were pissed that you picked _me_?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Look at the history of the sixth division, Renji. All of the captains have been Kuchikis. And nearly all of the vice captains have been Kuchikis, or at least nobles. You are unique."

Renji frowned.

"I'm starting to see why you're so pissed off. But…now you have me curious. I never asked you, but I always wondered. Why _did_ you choose me?"

Byakuya's eyes blinked and took on a guarded look.

"You were the best candidate."

Renji frowned.

"That's it? That's all?"

"Well, there was also the fact that I knew that Rukia had been friends with you, and if you became a vice captain, she would be allowed to continue your friendship."

"So it was kind of for Rukia, too," Renji said, smiling, "That's sweet, Captain. Anything else?"

"Hmmm…" Byakuya mused, "I had to choose someone I wouldn't mind looking at and talking to for hours every day."

Renji chuckled.

"Kind of like a wife, ne? Except I'm male."

"The spouse the elders chose for me is male," Byakuya said quietly, making Renji catch his breath in surprise.

"Huh?" he grunted, wide-eyed, "But Captain, I thought that the point of marrying you off was to get an heir! How…?"

"I am a noble male. All noble males have the capacity to impregnate either females or males. We simply choose to and when we mate, our partners become pregnant."

"Wha…wow, Captain, I had no idea. I mean…does Rukia know about that?"

Byakuya frowned.

"I have never discussed it with her. It wouldn't be proper."

"Ah, right, not proper."

There was a long, uneasy silence between them.

"So, ah…who…is this guy? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Byakuya looked up at him, still frowning. His lips tightened.

"Hinata Nakayama," he said quietly.

Renji's eyes widened.

"H-hinata Nakayama? Really? But Captain, he's…I mean, he's beautiful…"

He paused, considering.

"Way too pretty for a guy, but…I didn't know either of you was bisexual…"

Byakuya's frown deepened and his reiatsu flared.

"We are _not_!" he exclaimed indignantly, "At least, I'm sure that I'm not. But the elders want to send a message. It seems that both this…young man…and I share a tendency to incite our elders' wrath. They decided that the best way to handle the problem is to force us to live with each other…and that will be punishment enough to satisfy them."

Renji considered his words carefully for a moment.

"Captain," he said cautiously, "not that you aren't youthful yourself, but…Hinata? He's barely of age, ne?"

"My personal attendant is older than he is, and I consider Torio still a boy," Byakuya commented.

He dropped his brush and buried his face in his hands.

"I don't want to think about it," he muttered, "It gives me a headache."

Renji's face took on a sympathetic look.

"You should just call it a night and get some sleep, Captain. It's not going to do any good to sit up all night worrying."

He thought for a moment.

"You want some tea?" he asked.

Byakuya lifted his face out of his hands.

"Renji…do you remember what you said when I offered you tea after we saw…"

Renji laughed, remembering.

"Yeah, I said it wouldn't do shit for me, right? I only barely remember. We were in a park or something. I don't have a clue what happened after that."

"We obviously had something stronger than tea," Byakuya supplied.

"You remember?" Renji asked.

"No," Byakuya admitted, "but I found a bottle of Kisuke's home made sake in my belongings when I returned from Karakura Town. I meant to return it to him…but…I am thinking that it would make a nice addition to our tea."

"Damn, you must be feeling awful, Captain," Renji said, shaking his head and getting up to go make the tea.

"I am a heterosexual male clan leader being forced to marry an ambiguously oriented boy who is prettier than me. It doesn't _get_ more 'awful' than that."

"Aww, hey," Renji said bracingly, "It could be worse. You could be marrying Captain Zaraki…"

"Don't go there, Renji," Byakuya said warningly, "I despise that man almost as much as that snake, Sousuke Aizen! Now, if you're finished suggesting homosexual partners for me, will you please go and make that doctored tea? I feel a migraine coming on…"

"No problem, Captain," Renji said with something approaching affection, "And for the record…I think you're way prettier than Hinata."

"Will you please shut up and make that tea?" groaned the noble.

Smirking and chuckling quietly to himself, Renji flash stepped down to the squad kitchen and made the tea, then returned by way of Byakuya's quarters, where he found the bottle of sake and added it to the tea. He returned to the office and sat down next to the noble again. They sipped at the tea without saying anything for several minutes, then Byakuya sighed and leaned back slightly, his body beginning to relax.

"Oh, gods, that feels better. Arigato, Renji. You may go, if you wish."

Renji blinked and finished the rest of his tea.

"Th-that's okay," he said sleepily, "I'm comforrable here."

"C-comforrable?" repeated the noble, "Renji, you barely had any sake and you're slurring your words already?"

"S-sorry, Captain. I had some beer in the living world. I probably should'na had this too."

He glanced at the time, blinked and leaned forward to see more clearly.

"Shit, is that the time?" he asked, "It's almost too late to be worth going home."

He looked up and realized he was leaning close to Byakuya and the noble was gazing at him with an odd expression on his face. He froze, blinking again as the alcohol in his system sent his head spinning. He wondered if it was just his imagination or if Byakuya was leaning closer. He thought he should sit up straight, but his body wouldn't move. And soon, Byakuya's face was so close to his, he felt the noble's breath touch his skin.

"Renji?" Byakuya said softly.

The redhead looked up into his superior officer's wide, confused eyes.

"Yeah, Captain?" he said, squinting.

"I think that…I want to kiss you."

"Huh…me?"

Do you see anyone else in this office, Abarai?"

"N-no," said Renji, looking around, "Why…are we going to do something here?"

"Kiss me, Renji," Byakuya said, moving so that his lips brushed lightly against the redhead's.

Renji frowned.

"You're not teasing me or something, right? You're not gonna…"

He stopped as Byakuya's head tilted and the noble took his lips forcefully. He slipped his arms around his captain's slender body.

"Mmmmmm…" moaned Renji, "Kami, you are a good kisser, Captain. My legs feel weak."

"That's the sake."

"I barely put any in. Must be potent stuff, ne?"

He stopped talking as Byakuya's tongue invaded his mouth, plunging inside and touching and tasting him everywhere.

"Mhmmm, Captain," Renji mumbled between kisses, "Are you sure you're not just…m-mad at the elders fer makin' you marry the boy-girl…Hinata?"

Byakuya nipped his throat and licked the shell of an ear.

"The elders can go fuck themselves," he breathed hotly in the redhead's ear.

"C-captain," Renji moaned helplessly, "D-did you just say…?"

"The ELDERS," Byakuya announced belligerently, can go FUCK themselves."

Renji couldn't repress the laughter that escaped him at the ridiculousness of the idea…Byakuya Kuchiki swearing, and not only swearing, but telling the elders to fuck themselves.

"What are you laughing at?" Byakuya asked, looking offended.

"Aha…haha…you said they should…"

"And they should!" the noble said, his eyes flaring, "Thinking they can tell ME who to marry? FUCK them!"

"Gods, you're sexy when you do that, Captain!" groaned Renji, burrowing into the noble's shoulder, "Say it again."

"Fuck them…"

"Again," Renji moaned, climbing onto the noble's lap and spreading his legs so that their hardened members touched through their clothes.

"Fuck them…" panted Byakuya.

"N-no," Renji said, kissing the noble's rebellious mouth, "I want you to fuck me!"

He moved his hips, sending a hard jolt through the noble's body. Byakuya groaned and pushed his hips upward, seeking friction and Renji's delicious red heat. But the redhead pulled away and stood. As the spellbound noble watched, the redhead opened his shihakushou and let his clothing drop to the floor. He turned and spread his upper body across the noble's desk. Byakuya stared at the moonlit tanned, skin, the fiery red hair and the lovely trail of tattoos that ran down the man's shoulders, back and legs.

"Kami, Renji," he said softly, "You're beautiful!"

"Think so?" Renji said dizzily, "Does that mean…you want me?"

"Oh…yes, it does."

"Hey," said the redhead, frowning, "I thought you were saying how you weren't bisexual."

"Oh, that," Byakuya mumbled absently, "I think I just…changed my mind."

"Just now?" Renji chuckled, "That was sudden."

"You make me curious."

Renji laughed harder.

"T-tattoos, right?" he said, smirking, "Gets'em every time!"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Them?" he repeated, his reiatsu seething.

"F-figure of speech, Captain."

"Good. I would hate to feel disrespected."

"Captain?"

"Hai?"

"Are you gonna take me?"

"Yes, I think I will."

Byakuya stood and shrugged out of his clothes, letting them drop carelessly to the floor. He moved forward between Renji's parted thighs, gazing rapt down at the lovely expanse of tattoos and brown skin. He pressed up against the redhead's surprisingly hot back, attacking the tattoos on the back of his neck and reaching around his trapped body, rubbing against Renji. The redhead moaned hungrily.

"Mmmm…C-captain…"

"Byakuya," panted the noble, "Call me Byakuya."

"B-byakuya," sighed Renji, closing his eyes, "Byakuya!"

The noble shifted, but froze for a moment, lying across the redhead's back and staring out the window at the moon.

"Renji," Byakuya whispered into the shell of an ear.

"Oh…Oh, fuck. That…that feels so damned good, Byakuya."

"Look out the window, Renji."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just…look!" Byakuya insisted.

Renji opened his eyes and followed Byakuya's gaze to the large, full blue tinted moon.

"Oh, that's, that's just so…"

He lost his ability to speak as Byakuya pulled the hair tie out of his hair and spread the long red hair over his back. The noble positioned himself and gently invaded the redhead's handsome body.

"That's beautiful," Renji whispered, staring up at the moon.

"Isn't it?" asked Byakuya, a smile on his lips as he laid himself down on Renji's muscular back again.

"Renji," he panted softly, "I think you are as beautiful as that full moon."

"Mmmm…" the redhead moaned incoherently.

Byakuya rested the side of his face on the back of a sweating shoulder, his hands tightening on Renji's body as his own body was overwhelmed.

"Ah…" moaned Renji, "It's so hot, Byakuya."

He yelped in surprise as the noble suddenly withdrew, rolled him onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"Wh-what're you doing?" Renji asked dizzily.

The words froze in his throat as Byakuya brought his body down on Renji's with brutal swiftness.

"Fuck…that's gotta have hurt," mumbled Renji, grabbing the noble's slim, white hips, "Hold still a sec."

He caught his breath as he saw the reflection of that lovely moon in Byakuya's eyes, and how the light from the moon lit the noble's pale skin, making it glow. But nothing could have prepared him for the absolute splendor of seeing his naked captain sitting astride him, all lit up by the moon. Byakuya rested his hands on the redhead's chest and smiled down at him.

"Ah…hah, B-byakuya."

"Hmm?"

"The moon looks really pretty in your eyes like that."

"Mmmm…"

Renji lost himself in the rises and falls, in the waves of sensation, in the deep gray depths of those dark, pretty eyes. Pleasure gripped him and he thrust upward, emptying himself into that sinfully beautiful body and disappearing into the afterglow.

"Byakuya?" he whispered as he faded away.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm as good looking as your Hinata?"

He was surprised to feel a soft rumble of laughter.

"Well?"

"Renji," Byakuya replied, tracing along the edge of a tattoo with his tongue, "Hinata only dreams of being as beautiful as you."


	4. Stone Hell

**Chapter 4: Methods of Avoidance**

Byakuya groaned at the sound of the knock on his door and couldn't decide whether he should just not answer, or if he should answer with a request for the offender to desist. Peeking at the clock, he jumped awake, sat up too quickly and was rewarded with a powerful throbbing headache.

"Oh…" he moaned.

"Captain?" called Rikichi's voice, "Captain, gomen nasai…but I was worried, sir. I found, um, there were some things…"

"Just a moment," he said, trying to sound as though his head didn't feel like it was about to explode.

He climbed to his feet and groaned again at the harsh dryness of his mouth and the hard ache in his loins.

"Kami…" he whispered, suddenly realizing that he was completely naked, "What?"

Not wanting to incite suspicion about his odd behavior, he dragged himself to the closet and found a yukata, which he wrapped around himself before moving to the door. He opened it a crack and found Rikichi standing outside his door, holding his kenseiken, the fingerless gloves and the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu.

"So sorry to bother you, sir," the youth said, wide-eyed, "but I found these on the floor in the…"

"Oh…yes, well. I was…ill last night and must have dropped them. Everything is fine now, arigato."

He took the items and closed the door, then walked back to the closet to put them away, trying in vain not to notice the pain in his groin and the awful headache that still pounded in his head. He stumbled to the bathroom and nearly tripped over Renji's snoring form.

He stared down at the collapsed redhead and lowered himself onto his knees, adjusting his yukata to hide the large swell of his arousal.

"R-renji?" he said, shaking his vice captain gently, "Renji, are you all right?"

The redhead moaned piteously, rolled onto his knees and threw up in the toilet. Byakuya looked on with sympathy as Renji sat back and tried to say something, then made an expression of discomfort and threw up again. The noble turned and prepared a cup of cool water to allow him to rinse his mouth as he threw up a third time.

"S-sorry, Captain," he groaned, leaning back and feeling a jolt of surprise as his captain wrapped an arm around him and helped him to his feet.

"Renji, have you been collapsed in my bathroom all night?" Byakuya asked, "What happened? Were you helping me to bed after I became ill?"

"You were sick too?" Renji mused.

"I must have been," Byakuya answered, "I came to bed and left my things out in the office."

He broke off as the redhead's yukata opened slightly, giving him a lovely view of Renji's very large, very flushed member. He tried not to look, but couldn't seem to help himself. His own enlarged member twinged in response and the noble caught his breath and forced the thought away.

"You all right?" Renji asked, standing with him and swaying for a moment before seeming to settle, "You don't look so good, Captain."

"I am fine, Abarai, but you need to go and get into bed. I will make your excuses to the other vice captains as to why you will miss the meeting. I have a captain's meeting soon, but after that, I can help out, I think."

"Help out?" Renji said, placing a hand on his abdomen and groaning softly, "You don't look much better than I feel."

He carefully avoided saying anything about the large bulge he could see through the thin fabric of the noble's yukata.

"Nonsense," said Byakuya, wrapping an arm around the redhead and helping him back to his room, "I told you. I am fine. Now, you lie down. I'll have Rikichi bring some ginger tea for you. I will be back after that captain's meeting."

"Okay, Captain," Renji sighed, dropping onto his bed, then smiling weakly as Byakuya arranged the pillows and blanket more comfortably, "Thanks."

Byakuya returned to his room, where he laid out his uniform, then ignoring his aching head, stepped into the shower to rinse off and wake himself up the rest of the way. And as the water pounded down on him and the steam calmed him, he looked down at his flushed length and shook his head in annoyance.

"Again?" he muttered.

As it had been the day before, his swollen member twitched and leaked warningly at just the thought of being touched. And as he wrapped a hand around it, an unexpected image flashed in his mind.

He rested on his back, looking up into Renji's passion-gripped face. The redhead seemed taken with intense pleasure. He felt wonderful tightness around his inflamed member and as pleasure flooded his body, he moaned Renji's name.

"What is wrong with me?" he whispered, that same sort of pleasure wrapping around him as hot seed erupted from him and was quickly washed away, "Certainly, Renji is attractive for a man…but I'm…"

His words were interrupted by another flash of thought.

_"Hey," said the redhead, frowning, "I thought you were saying how you weren't bisexual."_

_"Oh, that," Byakuya mumbled absently, "I think I just…changed my mind."_

_"Just now?" Renji chuckled, "That was sudden."_

"You make me curious."

"Curious," he whispered, "but this is from a dream or something. I'm not attracted to Renji."

Yet he felt a twinge inside as he thought about the image of Renji on top of him, of the beautiful expression on his face and the hypnotic pattern of his tattoos. Byakuya shook his head to clear it and forced the odd thoughts away as he finished showering.

"It must be the stress from trying not to think about the wedding," he concluded as he turned off the shower.

He dressed quickly and returned to Renji's room, where he was pleased to see that the redhead had finished the ginger tea and was now resting comfortably.

"You are to look in on him occasionally, as your duties permit," he told Rikichi.

"Of course, Captain Kuchiki," the youth answered, his eyes wide.

Byakuya left the sixth division and flash stepped to the first. He received a few odd glances as he was nearly the last to arrive, and he felt a bit unnerved by Zaraki's amused glare, but he stood calmly as the head captain entered the room and called the meeting to order. He half-listened, being attentive enough to pick up the important information, but mentally wandering a bit. Zaraki's continued gaze riled him, but he kept his emotions carefully in check as the meeting wore on.

"Now," said the head captain, "We are finished. But Captain Kuchiki, I will need to see you before you leave."

Byakuya felt a chill inside, but continued to hold his outwardly calm appearance as the others filed out of the room. He felt the soft burn of his superior officer's annoyance and was careful not to ask why he had been detained.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, I must say that I am deeply shocked and disappointed."

"Sir?"

"Do not make excuses. All of us have our moments of weakness, but there are limits to what can be tolerated."

_What is he talking about?_

"I will not speak about what was reported to me. I assume that you will not have forgotten…"

But…

"In order to save us all embarrassment and dishonor, especially in light of your upcoming marriage, I will say no more. But I am never to hear of such a thing again."

Kami, what is going on?

"Now, to make up for your poor behavior, and also to let things settle around here, you and Vice Captain Abarai will report to the living world and work in support of the research mission that is exploring unexplained power fluctuations and rumors of a group of Aizen's supporters recruiting and building their powers there. Take altered gigais so that you will not be recognized as you conduct your investigation."

"But sir," objected the noble, "Isn't that really the territory of the second division? The stealth force?"

"Hmmm, yes, normally," the head captain admitted, "But considering you were trained by Yoruichi Shihoin in such things, I think it will not be a stretch for you. In any case, I want you to attend to your mission, and also to work whatever this is out of your system so that when you return, there are no more of these outrageous occurrences."

"O-occurrences."

"Do not play innocent with _me_, Byakuya. Now go."

"Sir?"

"Go now, before I think up a worse punishment!" the captain commander snapped.

"As you wish," Byakuya replied, turning and practically flash stepping out of the room.

He shook his head in confusion as he paused outside the meeting room to get his bearings.

What in kami's name was he talking about? I haven't any idea!

"Hey, Kuchiki," Zaraki said, grinning crookedly, "You and the head captain have a nice chat?"

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya asked off-handedly, still distracted by Yamamoto's odd behavior.

"Hey, sorry if I got you into some trouble, but after all, rules _are_ rules, ya' know…"

"Wait a minute," Byakuya mused, frowning.

"I don't know what the uproar's about anyway. We all have urges, right? And who can resist sometimes…especially when that full moon shines so nice like it was last night. I guess you just lost it from the loneliness, ne? You should have given me a call. I'd have been happy to help you out."

"_You_ reported me?"

Zaraki blinked.

"Well, it _was _a dereliction of duty…and we aren't above the rules, after all, Kuchiki. You wanna nail your subordinate, I guess it's no big deal. Just don't make such a show of it next time!"

"How dare you! I would never…"

"You would never what? Lay a subordinate across your desk and fuck the daylights out of him under the full moon? Come on, we've all thought of doing it. But most guys don't have the balls to go through with it. I like it that you do."

In a flash step, he had Senbonzakura out and crashing down on Zaraki's blade.

"You are deluded," Byakuya hissed, his reiatsu snapping around him, "Do not dare to spread lies about me ever again!"

"Lies?" Zaraki said, lowering his blade, "What? Were you drunk on moonlight? You don't remem…"

He blocked as Senbonzakura sliced at him again.

"Let me make this very clear to you," Byakuya said in an icy tone, "Do not dare to speak a word about me or my subordinates or I will cut out your tongue!"

"You couldn't if you tried!" Zaraki laughed, "Go ahead and try, Kuchiki!"

"Do not tempt me!"

"Then don't tempt me! Next time keep your clothes on and your dick in your pants and you won't get reported! Or maybe next time, I won't report it, Maybe next time, I'll slip in and have some fun myself!"

"You disgusting pervert!" snapped Byakuya, "It seems you won't stop, so I have no choice but to silence you myself. Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

Zaraki's eyes widened in an odd cross between amusement, surprise and dismay as the swirl of petals erupted from Byakuya's blade and swept across the corridor between them. Shouts erupted all around them, and suddenly, the petals disintegrated.

Byakuya blinked as though just realizing what he had done, then found himself face to face with his furious superior.

"What in the devil do the two of you think you are doing?" Yamamoto snarled, "Such behavior in my division! How dare you!"

"Hey, _he_ was the one throwing his petals around!" objected Zaraki, sheathing his blade, "I was just standing here, asking how things went and the crazy bastard went berserk!"

"Silence!" yelled Yamamoto, "Captain Zaraki, get out of my division!"

He turned to Byakuya, who stood frozen, Senbonzakura re-forming in his hand.

"_You_! In my office…NOW!" the head captain stormed.

His hand shaking slightly, Byakuya sheathed his zanpakutou and followed the head captain into his office and away from the sea of staring eyes. Yamamoto slammed the door behind them and gripped his walking stick. Byakuya gasped softly as a ring of fire rose around him and he was brought to his knees by a wave of intense spiritual pressure in the center of it. Even if the power hadn't held him, Byakuya wouldn't have dared to move an inch. Fiery reiatsu crackled around the head captain and his eyes glowed like hot coals.

"NEVER!" he raged, "NEVER HAVE I SEEN SUCH BEHAVIOR FROM YOU! FIRST, this report of outrageous activity, and NOW you attack another captain…you release your zanpakutou OUTSIDE MY OFFICE DOOR! UNFORGIVABLE!"

Byakuya knew better than to utter a sound as the head captain drew a blazing breath.

"Such behavior is completely unacceptable, and were we not in a time of war, and if I did not need your blade out there defending this land, I assure you, you would be incinerated by my blade IN AN INSTANT! Don't even think of trying to explain yourself. THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR THIS!"

He paused, his chest heaving softly from the adrenaline. Byakuya remained where he was, even as the head captain's anger receded and the force holding him in place abated. He kept his head bowed as the ring of fire slowly disappeared.

"My deepest apologies, Head Captain," he said, when he could speak again, "I will never allow myself such an outburst again. You are correct. There is no excuse."

Yamamoto's reiatsu flared briefly, then settled.

"It is good that you see that, albeit a bit late. But being that you are so penitent, I know you will not hesitate to accept the punishment for your scandalous actions."

Byakuya held his breath.

"Forget the living world assignment. Instead…you are to go alone to the Ishimakai listening post on the far side of Las Noches in Hueco Mundo. You will remain there for ninety days with only basic field rations…and no visitors. I want daily reports on anything you discover."

"But, sir. I am to be wed…"

"It will wait."

"Of course, sir. I will inform the council at once."

Yamamoto glared at him.

"I am certain they will be as pleased with this situation as I am," he mused, "Now, go. And do not interact with Captain Zaraki on your way out or I will increase your stay at the listening post to six months! Do not believe for one moment that I jest!"

Byakuya bowed silently and flash stepped away, completely ignoring Captain Zaraki's mad, cackling laughter as he passed. He returned to the sixth division to find Renji at his desk. Looking as though he had never been ill. He looked up at Byakuya and smiled as he entered the office.

"Oi Captain, must have been some meeting," he chuckled, "You're paler than usual. You want some sake in your tea?"

"Shut up, Abarai," the noble said shortly.

He continued into the hallway and into his quarters as Renji slid his chair back from the desk and followed him.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you mad. Sorry, Captain. Are you all right?"

"I am fine?"

Renji noted the pack on Byakuya's bed and the fact that he was in only a shihakushou. He frowned as the noble summoned a hell butterfly.

"Members of the council, I regret that plans for my nuptials must be suspended until further notice. I have received an off-site military assignment directly from the head captain and must leave immediately. Please direct all inquiries to the head captain."

"Hey, uh…what's going on?" Renji asked, his concern growing, "What happened at that meeting, Captain?"

"Nothing. You are in command until I return."

"Wha…? H-how long will you be gone?"

"Ninety days."

"Where are they sending you?"

"I have to go," Byakuya said, cutting him off.

"Whoa, wait…Captain!"

His breath caught in surprise as Byakuya flash stepped away. Shaking his head, Renji gazed in the direction he had gone.

"What the hell's going on?" he mused, "Whatever it is, I'm getting to the bottom of it!"

He returned to his own quarters and readied a pack, then visited the kitchen for a few stores. As he passed Byakuya's quarters, he paused for a moment, then slipped inside. He went to the noble's dresser and took the bottle of home made sake from it, gazed at it for a moment, then smiled.

"This will get your mind off whatever's bothering you," he said softly.

He dropped the bottle into his pack and walked out into the office. He placed the third and fourth seats in charge, then left the office and searched briefly for Byakuya's reiatsu. He sensed the noble was heading for Karakura Town and turned to follow.

"I may suck at sensing reiatsu, but I can find you anywhere, Captain," Renji said softly.

He followed Byakuya's reiatsu through the senkaimon to where it emerged in the living world. Flash stepping down into a park, he looked around and picked up the trail again.

"Kisuke's?" he breathed.

A few minutes later, he entered the shop and found Tessai stocking the shelves.

"Hey, Tessai," he said cordially, "Have you seen Captain Kuchiki come through here?"

"You just missed him," Tessai answered, "He went down to the training room with Kisuke."

"Oh, thanks," the redhead said, flash stepping away.

He arrived in the training room and found it empty. The humming dregs of the power of a garganta still sounded in the room.

"Hueco Mundo?" Renji whispered, frowning, "And alone? That is so _not happening_!"

"Hey Renji!" said Ichigo's voice, startling him and making him drop his pack.

"What the hell? Are you trying to scare the daylights out of me? What do you mean by sneaking up on me like that?"

"S-sorry…didn't mean to surprise you. I was just looking for Kisuke. You seen him?"

"No," Renji answered gruffly, "Just missed him, I guess. Anyway, that's what Tessai said."

"Are you on a mission?" the ginger-haired youth asked.

"Yeah," Renji muttered, "Now give me a hand the garganta, okay?"

"Sure…no problem," Ichigo said.

He started towards the garganta, but stopped and picked up the bottle that had rolled out of Renji's pack. He glanced at the label and grinned.

"Aww, who's been in Kisuke's private store room?" he asked teasingly.

"Shut up!" snapped Renji, grabbing the bottle out of his hands, "And give me that! Kisuke told me when the captain and I were here before that we could have home made sake whenever we wanted it. I got it then."

"Fine, jeez, you don't have to bite my head off!" complained Ichigo, opening the garganta, "Where are you off to anyway?"

"I'm going to find my captain. See you around!"

He disappeared into the garganta. Ichigo watched as the garganta closed, shaking his head and laughing softly.

"Ah, Ichigo," said Kisuke, dropping down into the room, "I was looking for you."

"Hey, I already did my training for the day, so…"

"It isn't about training. I need you to deliver this to Mrs. Yukimura over near your house on your way home, okay?"

Ichigo took the bottle and glanced at the label.

"Mrs. Yukimura drinks home made sake?" he mused, "I didn't think she drank anything while she was trying so hard to get pregnant."

"That's not sake," Kisuke explained, "I just ran out of bottles, so I used that. Besides, she wanted it to slip into Mr. Yukimura's drink. I guess he has fertility issues he doesn't want to admit to…but anyway, the bottle's marked so it's different than the ones for the home made sake."

"Not that much different," Ichigo mused, "Hey, uh, Kisuke?"

"Hmm?"

"I ah, just ran into Renji, and he was going to find Byakuya in Hueco Mundo."

"And?"

"And…well…Kisuke, he was carrying a bottle that had that same marking on it."

"Wha…?"

"He said he got it when he and Byakuya were here before."

The two stared at each other for a moment, then Ichigo's jaw dropped helplessly and Kisuke descended into a fit of howling laughter.


	5. Punishment

**Chapter 5: Punishment**

"Kisuke," said Ichigo solemnly, "Seriously, what will that potion do to Byakuya and Renji? I mean, it won't hurt them, right?"

"_H-hurt_ them?" Kisuke managed, getting himself somewhat back under control, "Of course it won't _hurt_ them. You know that if it was going to do any real damage, I would do something about it. Naw, it does have some interesting side effects, but…"

"Side effects? Like what?"

"Well," the shopkeeper said, fighting a grin, "First off, it only takes a small bit to induce drunkenness. And once the drunkenness sets in, then the other effects strike."

"O-other effects?" stammered Ichigo.

"Yeah," Kisuke went on, "First, the affected one goes into a state of deep calm, in which his or her inhibitions are lowered. Then, the aphrodisiac kicks in and the person gets intensely aroused. And it won't matter how ugly their sexual partner is or what gender. They just want to get busy. The effect lasts for two or three hours, then the person falls into a deep sleep. When they wake, they will usually have an 'afterglow' arousal and a pretty nasty headache. Oh, and they won't remember a thing of what they did."

"Huh," Ichigo mused, "So…they were together that night when we heard all of that noise. But Renji denied it, because he had no idea!"

"Mhmm!" Urahara chuckled, trying not to descend into laughter again.

"But Kisuke, shouldn't we…you know, _tell_ them?" asked the youth, "I mean, you don't think they'd want to know?"

"Why would they want to know?" Kisuke asked blithely, "It got Renji through a tough time and nobody got hurt. Besides, can you imagine how pissed Byakuya would be if he _knew_? I think he'd discover a whole new level of ban kai to chase me with! Naw, it's better to just let it go. You know, 'Least said, soonest mended?'"

"Oh…ah, well," said Ichigo, "I guess you're right. But…you said it was a fertility potion."

"Yeah?"

"So, ah…wouldn't that mean someone was gonna get pregnant?"

"Well, they _are_ both guys, right? Although, noble males _can_ get their male lovers pregnant. But the how and why of it is so complicated, I don't think it would happen. Don't worry, Ichigo. All that happened is they had a night of beautiful lovemaking that they have absolutely no memory of."

"Yeah?" said Ichigo, "Well if Renji finds Byakuya out there in Hueco Mundo, I think they'll have more than just that one night to not remember!"

Kisuke gazed at the ginger-haired youth for a moment, then burst into laughter again. Ichigo shook his head.

"You know," he said, frowning, "I can't believe that Mrs. Yukimura would do that to her husband! Man, that's twisted!"

Kisuke cleared his throat and stifled his laughter. He grinned at the substitute shinigami and Ichigo looked back at him questioningly.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh," said Kisuke, "You know, when I made that second batch of the stuff, I made a couple of extra bottles…"

"Don't even think about it!" Ichigo snapped.

Then, he thought about it for a moment.

"Although," he went on, meeting the shopkeeper's eyes playfully, "neither of us is noble, ne, so we're completely safe?"

"Well," said Kisuke, "I haven't fully tested the stuff, so I'm not a hundred percent sure. Wanna help me find out?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya flash stepped across the black sands, just outside the fortress area, where Aizen's illusion of sunlight allowed the traitor to monitor everything that moved within the fortress boundaries. The listening post to which he had been banished (_No, 'assigned,' _he thought), lay at the very edge of the darkened region, in a cluster of crumbling rocks. The outpost itself was little more than a small cave hewn into the rock, but had been outfitted with a variety of monitoring devices. And although he had been in a hurry, going via Kisuke's shop had given him the opportunity to pick up a couple of newer devices. He also had an item that the shopkeeper had asked him to test, a small mechanical hollow mouse that could be sent by remote control into closely guarded areas. Despite his assignment being a punishment, he couldn't help looking forward to seeing how well the little contraption would work. For the most part, he was content that the odd and troublesome business of innovation and testing fell to the quirky twelfth division, but on occasion, some of the experiments were actually relatively enjoyable. And this appeared to be one such case.

So his banishment to Hueco Mundo didn't have to be a bad thing…

Upon arriving at the abandoned outpost, he fell to the business of cleaning the place up and making himself a comfortable place to sleep. He turned on the equipment and waited while it warmed up and ran diagnostics. When that was complete, the computer connected with the twelfth division. Nemu's face appeared on his screen.

"Greetings, Captain Kuchiki," she said quietly, "Our computers are connected and I am ready to send the information regarding your mission. Prepare to receive."

"Send when you are ready," he replied.

He watched as her fingers tapped on the keyboard in front of her and his screen began to flash with numbers and words. The exchange continued for several minutes, then Nemu's image looked up at him from the screen.

"Transmission is complete," she told him, "You will find a daily journal for taking notes, a list of readings and times when they are to be taken, areas of the fortress to infiltrate using Kisuke Urahara's remote mouse and a schedule of supply drops so that you will be able to send for items you need. There are also coordinates and call numbers for the other listening posts around the fortress, so that you can share information."

"Arigato, Nemu," he said, nodding, "Understood."

"Contact us immediately if you need anything, Captain Kuchiki."

"Hai."

Nemu's face disappeared and the screen flashed with readings from the area around him. He began programming the proper reading intervals into the computer, then made his first journal entry. When he finished his duties for the day, he slipped outside under the stars and laid down on a large sandstone boulder. He looked out into the distance, where the lighted area around Las Noches shined. He was growing sleepy and ready to go inside, when the soft scrape of a shoe on sandy rock made him turn onto his stomach and peer down at the entrance to the listening post below him.

"Captain?" Renji's voice said, as the dark figure he saw moved towards the entrance.

"Abarai?" he said questioningly, then watched as the dark figure disappeared and then reappeared in front of him.

He sat up as Renji dropped down and sat near him.

"I am not allowed to have visitors, you know," Byakuya commented, "I am being punished."

"Yeah," said Renji, turning to look at him, "That much I gathered, but what I don't know is how you got into so much trouble. What the heck did you do?"

Byakuya sighed.

"I allowed that barbarian from the eleventh division to goad me into acting rashly, and overstepped proper boundaries in responding. In fact, I skipped over response altogether and immediately moved on to retaliation."

"English, please?"

"The eleventh division's poor excuse for a captain angered me and I released my shikai, which wouldn't have been such a problem if I hadn't done so right outside the head captain's office."

"Whoa…whoa, what? You released your shikai on Captain Zaraki? In the first division? Really?"

"If I was jesting, would I be here, Abarai?" Byakuya asked dryly.

"Huh…" Renji mused, "Well, what did he do that pissed you off like that? Was he teasing you about Hinata?"

Byakuya glared at the redhead disdainfully.

"I doubt that beast has the reading skill or the social aptitude to make himself up to date on the latest noble betrothals. And besides, though rumors were swelling, an official announcement had yet to be made."

"So, how did he get under your skin like that?"

"I think it's a natural talent of his," sighed the noble, "And he has long wanted to test his power against mine."

"Are you kidding?" grinned Renji, "You'd kill him!"

Byakuya couldn't quite contain a small, satisfied smile.

"Of course I would," he agreed, forcing his lips to frown, "But don't feel you have to say that just because I'm your captain."

"Hey!" said Renji, chuckling, "Do you think I would have left the eleventh for the sixth if I didn't have confidence in my captain to kick ass? I may have enjoyed his brutal style of fighting while I was there, but it wasn't Captain Zaraki I sought to surpass, ne?"

"Is there some reason you feel the need to patronize me, Abarai? You think I do not know when my ego is being deliberately stroked?"

Renji laughed heartily and Byakuya was taken aback at just how comfortable and agreeable it felt to be in his red-haired vice captain's vibrant presence.

"Okay, maybe I _did_ want to coax you into telling me what Captain Zaraki accused you of."

"Hmph," the noble huffed, standing and flash stepping down to the outpost door, "I wish you would cease making references to that beastly man. The very mention of his name makes me nauseous."

"Okay, fine," Renji said impatiently, "But what did he say?"

"He approached the head captain with some ridiculous, rambling delusion about catching sight of me using my authority over a subordinate for erotic domination," the noble said, opening the door and slipping into the outpost, "Now, I've told you what you were so eager to know, Abarai. Be on your way, before you get me sentenced to an additional three months in this hellhole."

"B-but…" Renji began as the door closed in his face.

He stood, gazing at the door, blankly.

"…using his authority for…what?" he mused.

His eyes went wide as the meaning of Byakuya's careful words fell into place. "CAPTAIN!" he shouted.

The door opened quickly and he found himself being yanked inside and the door slammed shut again. Byakuya pushed him back against the door, his eyes flaring.

"Have you lost leave of your senses, Abarai?" he snapped, "You are standing in a _secret listening post_ in enemy territory! Are you purposely _trying_ to attract attention to us?"

"S-sorry, but…but…" the redhead stammered, "He…he said that you screwed a subordinate? And he _saw_ you? How is that even possible? I mean, was he in your bedroom, hiding with a secret camera? How?"

"He claimed to have walked past the sixth division last night and viewed me laying this person across my desk and _fucking the daylights_ out of him."

"What? But I was _with_ you! You didn't have sex with anyone. I think I would have noticed you getting busy across the room from me with…"

Renji frowned.

"Um, who did he say you were with, Captain?" he asked cautiously, "I mean, you and I were alone! And I think I would have known if we had sex! We had a few drinks and got a little light headed."

"You did pass out on my bathroom floor, but you were ill. And I remember feeling 'off' myself."

"So, I wonder what he actually saw," Renji mused, shaking his head, "Nobody else was in the office last night that I know of."

"Oh," sighed the noble, "He was obviously either lying or hopelessly delusional. With as many blows to the head as he's taken, it isn't all that surprising he would begin to see things."

"Unless the whole thing was just to get a rise out of you."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Byakuya muttered, "He would resort to just about anything to start a fight."

"Yeah, pretty much," Renji agreed, smiling sympathetically, "I'm just surprised he succeeded. I mean, usually you are in such control. It must have been that you didn't feel well."

"Or that the miscreant just plain deserved it," Byakuya concluded, glowering.

"That too," laughed Renji.

"I'm glad you find this all so amusing," the noble said, frowning, "but it is late and I am tired. And in any case, you are causing me to tread onto even thinner ice than that which already cracks underneath me. Go home, Abarai. I am weary of socializing."

"Aw, don't be mad at me, Captain," the redhead complained, "At least let me make up for it by making your evening tea."

"You don't want me to be _mad_ at you?" Byakuya queried, frowning, "I'm not _mad_ at you. I am out of sorts because I got sent to this boring dust bowl for three months and I am tired from traveling and settling in."

"Well then," said Renji, "just go on over to the dressing area and get undressed. I'll have your tea ready in a few minutes and I can give you a massage to settle your nerves."

Byakuya's frown lessened slightly.

"Well, I do prefer the tea you make to my own. And I could use the release of tension, but…"

Renji smiled and produced the bottle of Kisuke's sake.

"I can add a little of this to our tea," he offered.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," the noble said, looking up at him, "Last night, you overindulged and ended up passed out on my bathroom floor. I would hate for you to lose your senses and go running off and fainting out there in the desert."

"Hey!" Renji objected, "I was _sick_. I didn't drink enough to be drunk."

"Yes, it seems that the sake is quite strong. Put it in the tea, but use just enough to flavor it. We need to have our wits about us if there is a problem."

"Right, Captain."

Byakuya nodded dismissively and left for the dressing area. He returned several minutes later as Renji set their tea on a tray on the bed.

"Isn't it customary to drink tea at the table?" Byakuya asked, settling on the bed.

Renji scooted in behind him.

"I'm giving you a massage, remember?" he said, taking a sip of the tea, "You may not know this, but I used to know a brothel owner down in Inuzuri."

"A…you learned this from…"

Renji grinned.

"I wasn't old enough to really be interested in that, but the brothel owner worked hard and was willing to pay for me to help with relaxation."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"A man wanted you, a boy to…?"

"Who said it was a man?" chuckled Renji.

He leaned forward, sliding the yukata off of the noble's shoulders.

"It was a woman," he said, his breath touching Byakuya's ear and making him blink to clear his head. He sipped at his tea as the redhead continued the story and the massage.

"She never tried anything scandalous. I think she was just kinda lonely."

"A prostitute, lonely?" mused Byakuya, relaxing visibly as Renji's fingers worked at his shoulders, "She must not have excelled in her occupation."

Renji shook his head and slid his palm down the noble's spine, sending a soft chill through him and coaxing a sigh from his slightly parted lips.

"She was plenty good at pleasing her clients sexually, but she found, more often than not, more than sex, they just wanted someone to listen to them…listen and not make judgments. I guess everyone needs some of that, right?"

"Hmm…" Byakuya breathed, closing his eyes.

"She said that most of them felt like there wasn't anywhere in their lives where they really felt 'in control,' that they felt like there was always someone wanting something from them and no one would listen to what they wanted."

"Hmm…" Byakuya sighed, "I rather feel the same way sometimes."

"Don't we all?" Renji said, sipping at his tea, then staring into the muscles of the noble's upper back and arms.

An odd, affectionate feeling passed over the redhead and he leaned forward, sliding his hands around Byakuya's slender waist and resting his head sleepily on the noble's shoulder.

"So…why don't you let me listen to you like that…like what she did for her clients."

Byakuya's dazed eyes met his questioningly.

"You want me to pretend you are my prostitute?" he asked, a dizzy feeling passing over him, "Why?"

"Well," said the redhead, "A guy like you who doesn't talk so much must think a lot. Wouldn't it be nice to have someone to listen?"

He wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly touched by Renji's offer. But he wasn't sure what to say. Renji leaned back against the pillows and kept his arms wrapped around the noble, letting the back of his head rest on one shoulder.

"So tell me what is on your mind."

"Well," Byakuya said, blinking and taking a short breath, "There is one thing I've been thinking…something I would never say to anyone."

"And what's that?"

Byakuya sat up and turned to look at the redhead.

"I am not saying that I approve, or that I don't have my objections, but…I am…not entirely displeased at being forced to marry Hinata."

Renji's eyes narrowed.

"But you said that he annoyed you…and that the elders were just using him to get back at you. Why would you look forward to that?"

Byakuya sighed and leaned back into the redhead's arms.

"It isn't about him. It's about what it was like to be married. I liked being married to Hisana. I never felt cold…or alone. She was a calm, quiet person, and I felt like telling her things. She listened well, and she never made me feel like there was something wrong with me. I know I cannot hope that Hinata will be so pleasant, or that he will make me want to talk to him in that way. But even just the comfort of not waking up alone would be…"

He broke off as Renji's arms tightened around him.

"That was beautiful, Captain," he said softly, "Unfortunately, now that I know, it would be wrong for me to leave you here alone in this cold, empty outpost."

"But I am _supposed _to be alone," Byakuya objected, "That was the point of sending me here. There are rules…"

"What? And you think the head captain is going to waste time spying on you? I think he'll just assume you'll follow orders like he said."

He brought his lips to the shell of an ear.

"But some of us believe that rules were made to be broken. And besides, it's too late to make the long trip back anyway. So why don't I just stay for the night?"

"You want to stay with me?" Byakuya asked softly.

"Course I do," Renji said, letting his lips brush the noble's ear.

Byakuya shivered, making Renji smile and plant a soft kiss beneath his ear.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked, closing his eyes.

"Well," said the redhead, "I'm your prostitute tonight, ne?" he whispered, "I listened to you. Now, I'll please you sexually."

Byakuya's dazed eyes widened, but he didn't resist as Renji moved around in front of him and pushed back the edges of his yukata. He gazed down at his exposed body.

"I must be a good whore," the redhead chuckled, "You are pretty damned aroused, Captain."

Byakuya grabbed the front of Renji's hakama and loosened it, then looked inside.

"I would say you are not the only good whore around here tonight. I haven't massaged you at all and you are aroused!"

"Hey! I'm supposed to please _you_!" Renji objected.

He parted the noble's thighs and slid down between them, holding them open with his hands resting on the inner thighs. Byakuya moaned softly and relaxed against the pillows as Renji pleasured him. He agonized for a moment that his pleasure was already such that he couldn't tilt his head enough to watch what Renji was doing, but he adjusted the pillows so that he was up higher and relaxed again. A heady jolt went through him as he watched the redhead move. The movement was intoxicating enough, but the lovely sight of Renji's peaceful face, the beautiful black markings, everything about him made Byakuya shiver with arousal. He reached down and pulled the tie from Renji's thick red hair and was jolted again inside as it tumbled down and tickled his thighs where Renji knelt between them.

"Oh," he whispered breathlessly, "Oh, kami, Renji! That feels so…so…perfect."

Renji smiled and moved, making Byakuya catch his breath and moan louder. Neither noticed as Byakuya's hand gripped the blankets and accidentally touched a remote control that had dropped off of the nightstand and onto the bed.

"Daily journal entry beginning," said a computerized voice too softly for them to hear.

The computer camera clicked on and captured everything taking place on the bed as the two shinigamis continued their coupling.

Byakuya tilted his head back, moaning and gasping as pleasure gripped his body and he released in hot, wonderful bursts. Then, as he lay still, sweating and trying to catch his breath, the redhead carefully licked the skin clean, before returning to Byakuya's mouth and sharing their combined tastes in a torrent of hard, open-mouthed kisses. As they kissed, Byakuya's hand moved to return the sweet favor.

"Ah…ah, Captain," Renji moaned softly, "If you keep doing that, I think I won't be able to stop myself from making love with you…"

Byakuya gazed calmly into Renji's clouded eyes.

"Well," he sighed, "You were my whore. I can be yours now. It's only fair, ne?"

Renji stared.

"You want to…?"

"What would you have me do?" the noble asked, smiling, "I would like to please you. How would you like me to do that?"

Renji giggled and sat up, spreading his legs.

"I want you to put your mouth on me," he said, grinning widely, "I feel like I might come just imagining that!"

He sank his fingers into the noble's hair and guided him downward. He stopped Byakuya a breath away.

"You've never done this before, right?"

"That's right," the noble agreed, staring at Renji, wide-eyed.

"Okay, then just…remember to start swallowing as soon as it begins."

"B-begins…right."

He met the redhead's eyes and began, trying to do as Renji had before. Renji gasped with pleasure and his hands tightened involuntarily in the noble's hair. Byakuya made a soft sound of pain.

"Oh…fuck, sorry, Captain!" he exclaimed as Byakuya's mouth sweetly tormented him.

"Oh! Ah, Captain, that's…that's really, really, really great! Kami! Are you sure you never did this before?"

Byakuya paused, making the redhead groan discontentedly.

"I was married to a woman," he commented, "It was quite different."

Renji groaned again as Byakuya's mouth took him in again and continued pleasuring him.

"Oh…oh hell, Captain!" he hissed, "I don't know if I can. I mean I want to, but…but…ah, gods! That's so fucking good! Shit…I want to. Can I…?"

"Can you what?"

"I want to make love with you. Can I?" the redhead asked dizzily.

Byakuya smiled and sat up.

"I am yours, Renji. I'll do whatever you want, remember?" he said coyly.

"Ah, good!" sighed the redhead, lifting himself and pushing the noble's thighs wide.

He prepared the noble a little too hastily and Byakuya flinched as his body was penetrated. He stared up into Renji's hungry, red-brown eyes as the redhead kissed him feverishly. He couldn't help but cry as pleasure rocketed through him. He tensed involuntarily, arching his back and gasping. Renji took one look into the noble's lovely, dreamy face and felt the heat explode out of him. He held Byakuya tightly, drinking in the lovely sight of his beautiful captain, as his sated body heaved gently against the noble's. Byakuya's sleepy eyes met his affectionately.

"Why Renji, you forgot to tell me anything…"

Renji brought his lips to the noble's ear.

"Aishiteru yo," he whispered, kissing Byakuya's earlobe.

"Aishiteru yo," Byakuya whispered back.

The smiles remained on their faces long after they separated and settled down to sleep next to each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few miles away, Gin leaned over the security monitor and stared as interference made the screen flicker and shift.

"What's this?" Sousuke asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Interference," the silver-haired shinigami said, sighing, "A little adjustment should…"

He stopped and both stared as the monitor lit up with an image of Renji Abarai pushing his captain's thighs wide and taking him.

"Good heavens!" laughed Gin, "B-byakuya? He's allowing his subordinate to…?"

He stopped as he encountered the delightfully aroused look on Aizen's face.

"Gin," he asked in a soft voice, "Can you trace this? Is this coming from nearby?"

Gin leaned over his keyboard, working quickly as Aizen continued to watch closely.

"Facinating…" the leader of the hollows whispered, "I've never seen either of them naked before. I can't decide which I enjoy more…or if it's that they are so different and set against each other. Lovely! Just beautiful!"

Gin shook his head.

"This will take a while to work out. The frequency is coded. I don't know if we can break it…but I will try."

"Good," said Aizen, his eyes locked on the shinigamis on the monitor, "I want to know where they are."


	6. Infiltration

**Chapter 6: From One Kind of Hell to Another…**

"Ungh…" Renji groaned, opening and squinting his eyes, trying to remember where in the hell he was and to figure out why his mouth felt dry, his cock ached and his stomach was turning, "Oh…oh…what the…?"

The feel of soft skin touching his and the light sweet scent of sakura should have been soothing, but everything that would have made him feel better was overridden by a sudden, intense need to empty his stomach. He pulled free of Byakuya and staggered to his feet, looking around urgently. He barely had time to get outside and to a remote spot nearby before he fell to his knees, lowered his head and loosed everything in about as ungraceful a display as a guy could do so. He started to get up, then doubled over and threw up again, this time remaining on hands and knees afterwards until a third wave of nausea made him wonder if he had anything left inside. A fourth fit assured him that he did, and a fifth seemed to jettison the last of it. Then, he backed up and laid down on the cold sand, shivering and sweating.

Several long minutes passed before Renji's beleaguered mind wrapped itself around the fact that he had awakened in bed with Byakuya…

Well, where was I gonna sleep? We probably just ended up like that by accident as we slept…though I'm glad I woke before Captain Kuchiki. He wouldn't have appreciated the closeness, I don't think.

Inside the outpost, Byakuya stirred. His body tensed at the awful noises sounding somewhere outside. He looked around the room, vaguely remembering that Renji had decided to spend the night, but not seeing him anywhere within the small room. Then it struck him that the gurgling, agonized sound he was hearing, sounded suspiciously like his vice captain. He got out of bed, blinking in confusion at the sight of his open yukata and large, flushed member. His hands fumbled somewhat tying the yukata and he had to try a second time, before slipping out the door and following the sound of groaning to where Renji lay panting, shivering and sweating on the sand.

"R-renji?" Byakuya said, blinking to be sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Oh, Captain," the redhead moaned, "Please don't make me get up. I feel awful."

Byakuya knelt on the sand beside him trying to ignore the throbbing in his head and the annoying swell of his arousal.

"Well, Abarai," he said softly, "I can hardly leave you out here for the hollows to eat, ne?"

He fished around in his yukata.

"Here," he said, handing the redhead a strong peppermint, "Peppermint is known to ease gastrointestinal discomfort."

Renji accepted the mint without comment and after a few more deep, eye rolling groans, and some assistance from his captain, dragged himself to his feet and made his way back to the outpost. Byakuya helped him into bed and made him a cup of tea, which the redhead accepted, along with another peppermint.

"I didn't know you liked peppermint, Captain," he commented.

"On occasion," Byakuya said as he settled down at the computer and began to work on his next journal entry, "but Yachiru is actually more partial to them than I am. I keep them more for her."

"Aw, that's kinda sweet, Captain," sighed Renji, giving him a weak smile, "You really do like kids, don't you?"

Byakuya gave him a patient smile.

"Like everything else, I enjoy them in moderation. Now keep your head down and keep quiet while I make my report. I do not want to have you appear in the background in my bed and touch off a major scandal, ne?"

"Well," chuckled Renji, "We did share a bed last night, Captain, but I don't remember anything scandalous happening, so I think we're safe."

"Hmmm…not if you do not conceal yourself and stop talking, Vice Captain," Byakuya said sternly.

"Sheesh!" complained the redhead, "We share a night of sake and passion, and this is what I get the morning after…"

"What?" Byakuya asked blithely, "A hangover, which you deserve and me playing nursemaid to you? I think you're getting off easy. Now, be silent, or I will be forced to gag you."

"Kami, please, _no_! I think I've done enough gagging for today!" Renji muttered, disappearing beneath the blankets.

Byakuya shook his head dismissively and turned his attention to the computer screen. He spent several minutes noting the readings taken in the area and receiving notations from the other listening posts, then compiled the information into a final report and added a short analysis of the findings. He concluded with an update on current and future projects and signed off.

"Shit, Captain," Renji mused, wiping a sweaty brow, "How do you do that stuff without falling asleep. I think I'd die of boredom out here all alone!"

"Well," said Byakuya, giving him an appraising glance, "I am accustomed to attending to tedious tasks and giving reports. Part of captaincy is being able to gather and analyze information quickly. You won't be able to do that unless you train your mind to sift out what is most important and focus on that."

"Damn," groaned the redhead, "and I thought it was all about being extremely cool, flash stepping in to save everyone's asses with a flashy ban kai, then disappearing and leaving everyone wondering, "Who _was_ that guy?""

"You have obviously been watching too much living world television, Abarai. The captain shouldn't even need to draw his weapon most often and certainly doesn't wish to draw unnecessary attention to himself. He should remain somewhat of an enigma. It's much more strategically sound to keep a low profile so the enemy doesn't know too much about you."

"I thought that the captain should be cocky, look tough and have a reputation for being a badass."

"No, Renji," Byakuya sighed, "_That_ would be the job of the _vice captain_…"

"Ah. But then, by the time the cocky vice captain becomes a captain, wouldn't the enemy know all about him anyway?"

"That assumes that the young officer's recklessness does not get him killed before he earns the promotion," Byakuya replied sedately, "Now," said the noble, rising and reaching for a fresh uniform, "It's time for me to go and release Kisuke's infiltration mouse. I have to admit, it is an unexpectedly clever device. I am very interested in seeing how well it works. I'm not terribly fond of most of that man's experimental items, but this one is intriguing. It is very realistic, and in fact, the living world cats kept capturing and wandering off with his prototypes. I think there are still a few he hasn't recovered."

"Huh," said Renji, sitting up, "This, I've gotta see."

"Oh no, you don't," said the noble, pushing him back down, "You are ill and staying put until I get back. If you want to be helpful, you can just stay out of trouble and rest, so you'll be of some use if anything untoward arises."

"Why? Do you think there will be trouble?" Renji asked.

"I _always_ expect there will be trouble," Byakuya said firmly, "It has saved lives more than a few times. Now lie down, before I have to tie you down, Renji."

"All right, sheesh. But you have to let me up when you activate the remote. I wanna know what those freaks do inside that fortress while we're waiting for them to make a move!"

"I expect nothing as interesting as anything we would imagine…or at least that _I_ would."

Renji let out a disgruntled sigh and flopped back down on the bed as Byakuya finished dressing and picked up the mouse. He frowned down at it for a moment, then glanced up at Renji.

"Actually, Abarai," he said, still looking down at the mouse, "it would help if you could watch the monitor and make any adjustments I ask you to. I am carrying a signal device that will allow me to radio the changes to you."

"Sure thing, Captain. No problem," Renji said, sitting up again.

"Just be certain that you do not change any of the settings other than the ones I tell you to. It took me a bit of time to set up the relays, recording devices and such to work the way I wanted them too. Not to mention, it would be awfully awkward if you were to mistakenly appear in my next report to the head captain."

He started to turn away, but then furrowed his brow and turned back.

"Incidentally, where did you tell the head captain you were going to be?" the noble asked, "It seems odd he wouldn't question the timing of your departure."

"Oh that," Renji said dismissively, "I just took some vacation time."

Byakuya frowned.

"Your captain is on three month assignment and the head captain authorized leave for you as well?"

"Yeah, he okay'd it, no problem, once I told him I was going to the living world. In fact, he seemed more than happy to…"

He broke off and dropped back down on the bed, ducking beneath the blanket as Nemu's face appeared suddenly on the monitor.

"Captain Kuchiki?" the twelfth division vice captain said quietly.

"Hai," said the noble, placing himself in the chair between the monitor and his concealed subordinate.

"Are you all right, sir?" she asked, "You seem a bit flushed."

"I am fine. What do you need, Vice Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"Well sir," the young woman explained, "Your first transmissions to us encountered some kind of interference from Las Noches, so we have received none of your information or diary entries so far. We have a software upgrade we are transmitting to you, so we need you to leave your equipment on and we will complete the upgrade and transfer your video feeds and entries into our system when it is complete. It may take several hours."

"Very well," the noble sighed, "You may begin when ready."

Nemu's face disappeared and numbers and symbols began to dance across the screen. Byakuya gestured quietly for Renji to slip away, then followed him outside.

"I am sorry, Abarai," the noble said softly, "We can't have you being picked up on that monitor, so would you like to remain here outside or accompany me to the drop point for the mouse?"

"I'm actually feeling a lot better," Renji said, stretching, "It was just when I first got up that I felt like hell. And anyway, I really want to see what that thing does."

Byakuya nodded and the two flash stepped across the dark desert to near the beginning of Aizen's falsely sunlit region. Byakuya put the mouse on the ground and used the handheld remote to direct it as Renji watched over his shoulder.

"The screen gives a 'mouse level' view of the area and there are several other tiny cameras you can switch to to see a more panoramic view around it, so if you are mapping an area, you have a more complete vision."

"That's really cool, but can it shoot kido or do any damage?" the redhead asked, "Can you listen in?"

"You can listen in," Byakuya said, nodding and turning on the sound.

"_Meow?_"

The two men exchanged glances as the errant cat pounced upon the mouse and picked it up.

"Ahm," said Renji, "What now?"

"You were asking if it did damage?" Byakuya asked, touching a button.

They heard a small burst of kido, then an agitated screech and a hiss, and the mouse was dropped. Renji covered his mouth and tried not to laugh.

"That was mean, Captain," he commented, when he could do so without giggling, "You probably scared the shit out of him! He may never pick up a mouse again!"

"But he wasn't damaged. I adjusted the kido release to make it harmless."

"But it can damage stuff?" Renji asked, his eyes widening.

"Mhmm," Byakuya said, turning the mouse and sending it scuttling forward.

He kept it close to rocks and walls as it reached the fortress and stopped it in several places to record images and take photos.

"So…how big a blast can it deliver?"

"Well, that's part of the test," Byakuya explained, "We will be sending it into a section of the fortress that has been identified as an experimental lab area. We want to unsettle them and make it more difficult for them in any way we can. And there are rumors of several recent tests that could pose a threat to Seireitei security. We'll send the mouse in to determine where to attack, initiate the attack and hopefully recover the mouse without much difficulty."

"At least, that's the plan," chuckled Renji, "Let's just hope there aren't too many more hollow cats around!"

"If there are, we will just deal with them," muttered Byakuya, watching the video panel on the mouse controller.

They stopped talking as the mouse reached the courtyard guard post and slipped into a corner to wait. As they watched the feet of the guards walk around, they heard a soft whimper and a snuffling sound. Then, a big bony nose filled the video screen and a surprised yelp sounded.

"You're prepared for cats," noted Renji, "but what about that stupid dog? I mean, sure you can just zap it, but not in front of the guards…"

Renji made a soft sound of surprise and the corner of Byakuya's lips curved upward as the courtyard door opened and the dog picked up the mouse and carried it into the fortress.

"What've you got?" asked a grating voice.

"Damn," muttered Renji, "Bad luck, Captain. I think it's about to be…"

He broke off as the mouse squeaked, the dog yelped and dropped it and the hollow standing in front of the canine laughed.

"Stupid dog. It's just a damned mouse! See now, it got inside. Now, I want you to find it. That's right. Get the mouse. And don't come crying for your dinner until you have a mouse for me!"

Byakuya sighed in relief and waited with the mouse concealed beneath a chair until the room appeared to be empty. Then he sent it racing across the room and onto the stairs.

"How's it gonna…"

Renji laughed aloud as the mouse hopped into the air and bounced from step to step.

"Oh…oh, hell Captain," he chuckled, "It's a good thing they didn't see that, ne?"

He watched as the mouse turned and zipped down a hallway. Voices sounded ahead of it, so the noble sent the device scurrying under a table as Aizen and Gin passed.

"Whoa," Renji said, "That was close. You'd better…Captain?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"We may never have the chance to eavesdrop on them again like this. I am surprised _he_ didn't sense it, but, Kisuke said that it had an improved cloaking feature."

He sent the mouse after the two, slipping it into the room and under a table as the two men closed the door and sat down at a table near the bed.

"So did you break the encryption on the video feed we picked up yet?" asked Aizen.

"Not yet," Gin sighed, "It seems that Captain Kurotsuchi's learned a few new tricks since we left. But don't worry. We'll find out where they are soon."

"And I have some lovely plans for them once we acquire them."

"Oh, do tell! I'd love to know more!"

"Well, I could give you a demonstration…"

A sudden beep on the monitor in the room turned their heads.

"Lord Aizen," said a deep voice, "The Espada have gathered and we are ready to proceed with plans for the sneak attack on the shinigami base tomorrow."

Aizen rose and touched Gin's face lightly.

"Too bad. Not even a chance for a cup of tea together. But we'll make up for that later."

The two rose and made their way to the door. Byakuya moved the mouse into position to leave with them, but hissed with displeasure as the door closed too quickly, leaving the mouse trapped in Aizen's room.

"Damn," Renji muttered, "No chance to get more details, ne?"

"No," said Byakuya, "but I know the base will appreciate the advanced notice. Come, Renji, we need to get back and warn the base."

"What about the mouse?"

"I left it in a safe spot in the room. It is still transmitting to the monitor in the listening post. We can listen in from there."

They flash stepped back through the darkness and reached the listening post quickly. Renji waited outside as the noble contacted the shinigami base and warned them of the incoming attack, then slipped inside and climbed onto the bed, watching as Byakuya tuned in the video feed on the mouse. To their surprise, Aizen and Gin had already returned.

"Well, that was a short meeting," Gin said, smiling, "I had thought we'd be there all night."

"The unexpected attack on our stores requires retaliation. We will meet in a few hours to finalize the other plans."

There was a short pause.

"Now, didn't you say that you wanted a demonstration of what I plan for the two lovers?"

"Ooh!" said Gin as Aizen's hand tugged at the tie at his waist, "That sounds like fun!"

Byakuya's hand moved to turn off the monitor, but he started in surprise as Renji's hand suddenly stopped his.

"Abarai!" he said in a shocked voice, "You can't possibly want to watch _that_!"

"Well, not particularly," the redhead laughed, "but it would be a nice piece of payback to broadcast it around, ne?"

"_Absolutely not!_" snapped the noble, "That would be completely inappropriate!"

"Yeah," laughed Renji, "But remember, Captain, these are the guys that set up your sister to _die_. Don't you kinda think they deserve it?"

Byakuya froze, staring. Renji moved forward and started to take the remote control from the noble's hand.

"No," said Byakuya, stopping him, "Allow me…"


	7. Retribution

**Chapter 7: Retribution**

"Ah…wait a sec," said Renji, "Something like this calls for a celebration."

He moved across the room as Byakuya positioned the mouse so that it had a stellar view of Aizen's bed and the two men falling down onto it. Aizen shoved Gin down and swiftly shackled him to the bedposts with kido.

"_Oh, you are horrible, Sousuke!" the silver-haired shinigami sighed, "Is this really what you would do to Byakuya if you had him here?"_

_Aizen laid Gin's body bare and glared down at him._

"Well…didn't you tell me once that you wished you could get your hands on Renji Abarai?" Aizen said in a silken voice, "All of those tattoos, you said, really turned you on. Wouldn't you like to tie him down and torment him a bit?"

"Oh guys, don't start without me!" Renji laughed, returning to Byakuya's side with two cups of sake-laden tea, "I wouldn't miss this for all the three worlds!"

"Hmmm," said Byakuya, raising an eyebrow, "I think you are enjoying this too much, Abarai."

Renji laughed harder.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"How dare you say something like that to me, Abarai!" the noble snapped, "How much of that sake have you had already?"

"Aw, just a sip to check how hot the tea was…barely any!"

Byakuya rose and moved the chair aside, sitting down on the bed to allow Renji to sit next to him to see better.

"Gods, yes!" moaned Gin, "I want to run my tongue along every inch of that golden tanned body of his, lick all of those tattoos until he howls like a wolf!"

"You wish, you creepy little snake!" Renji muttered.

"_Mmmm," sighed Aizen, "An intriguing thought, true. But I think I would prefer Byakuya's very soft, white skin."_

"Wait, Renji," Byakuya objected, "We will edit that out. That's just…disturbing…"

"_And what would you do to him if he was the one tied down here?"_

_Aizen's head dipped and the volume of his voice dropped._

"Move the mouse closer," Renji prompted the noble.

Byakuya touched the remote and moved the mouse closer.

"We are still editing out anything inappropriate he says about me," Byakuya warned the redhead, "I don't wish to lose relatives to sudden coronaries when they see this!"

"Fine," Renji pouted, sipping at the tea, "Don't be any fun then…"

"Open your hands and at least try to look like you are resisting, Gin," Aizen said softly, "If this was Byakuya, he would be glaring up at me and insulting me, at very least."

"_Oh yes!" laughed Gin, "I've got it! Do not dare touch me, you foul traitor, or I will tear you apart!"_

"_Wonderful!" sighed Aizen, "Oh Byakuya! I'm shaking in my shoes!"_

_He opened his yukata and held himself over Gin, who gazed up at him with widened eyes._

"_Oh yes!" said Aizen enthusiastically, "That's just like him! That doe eyed, disbelieving stare is just what he'd give me! Then I would give him this!"_

"Renji," said Byakuya, frowning and beginning to squint and blink, "This is awful! I am turning it off."

"No!" complained the redhead, "Captain, they are fantasizing about us!"

"Yes," agreed the noble, "which means that no part of this can be shown to _anyone_!"

"But _we_ can watch."

"Why would we want to?" asked the noble, taking the remote in hand.

Renji reached over and took the remote from him.

"Maybe Aizen isn't the only one who wants to tie you down and have his way with you."

"Have you lost your mind, Abarai? You _are _drunk!"

His eyes widened as the redhead pounced on him, knocking his half-finished tea from his hand. The noble froze, still aware enough to know he should object, but mesmerized by the allure of the man who stripped himself, then the noble, climbed atop him and fastened his wrists to the headboard and his feet to the bedposts.

"What in kami's name are you…?" the noble began, but lost his focus as Aizen uttered Byakuya's name in a wicked hiss, "H-he…he wants to, to do _that_ t-to me?"

"He isn't the only one, Princess," Renji whispered hotly in his ear.

Byakuya's reiatsu rose dangerously and he prepared to break the kido holding him. He was stopped in his tracks a moment later as Renji's body moved provocatively on top of his.

"I should _kill_ you for calling me that!" he hissed furiously.

Renji smiled down at him and kept his hips moving, rubbing against the flustered noble as Byakuya groaned with pleasure and tried to gather himself.

"Give me a few minutes," Renji said, his reiatsu glowing red around him, "I'll make you _really _want to kill me!"

"Ahem," said Byakuya softly, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Renji glanced at the monitor, where Aizen was teasing Gin, who gasped in pain and shouted insults at him.

"_Oh Byakuya," said Aizen, "I love it when you talk dirty!"_

"Nah," said Renji, flippantly, "I can watch that on replay. Right now, I want to play with you! I have you where I want you now, Kuchiki. Aizen? He has to pretend, but me? I have you right here!"

He pressed his naked body against Byakuya's and licked the noble's ear.

"Should I be afraid?" Byakuya asked, his eyes glinting with mayhem, "I could shatter this kido in a second. You know that, don't you?"

Renji smiled down at him.

"Course I do," he said, moving closer and teasing the sensitive spot beneath his earlobe, "but I also know something that Aizen and Gin and everyone else doesn't."

Byakuya's eyes went wide and curious.

"What is that?" he asked.

Renji kissed his way down the noble's soft throat.

"Underneath all of that power…all of that strength, you want someone strong enough to come along and break through all of the walls you put up…you want'em to tie you down and show you how much they love you, even though you pretend to resist."

Byakuya's reiatsu calmed and his eyes took on a look of disappointment.

"Is that what you think?" he asked, his mind spinning slowly in circles, "You think I want you to restrain me and have sex with me?"

The look in Renji's eyes suddenly warmed him to the core, and the redhead's words made his worries disappear.

"I don't want to tie you up and have sex with you," Renji told him quietly, "That's what that bastard Aizen would do. No Captain, I don't care whether you're tied down or not. I just want to make love with you…here…now."

"And my being bound with kido offers no added stimulation?" the noble asked skeptically.

Renji grinned.

"Okay, honestly…it's pretty hot, Captain. But I won't be mad if you break the kido and free yourself…or if you just tell me to let you go."

Byakuya's eyes softened and went hazy.

"I never know what to expect from you, Abarai," he said dizzily, "You truly are as free spirited and undisciplined as those lovely markings make you look…"

"Good," said Renji, moving to break the kido on the noble's wrists.

"Leave it," the noble said quietly, "Just go on with what you were about."

"What I was about?" Renji chuckled, reaching up to lace his fingers together with the noble's where they were bound, "I was _about_ to make you feel really good. There's only one problem."

"A problem?"

"Yeah," Renji said, giving him an affectionate grin, "I kinda think it would be fun to blindfold you so you wouldn't know what I was going to do, but then I couldn't see your eyes while we were making love. I want to see your eyes."

"Hmmm," the noble sighed as Renji's mouth attacked his throat again, "Perhaps you could just blindfold me and remove it prior to actual entry."

"Mmm, smart idea. I guess that's why they made you a captain."

"I thought you said it was because I was cocky, looked tough and had a reputation as a badass. Isn't that what you said?" Byakuya asked as the redhead.

"Naw, that's more like Captain Zaraki. You're more the type who flash steps in at a critical moment, whips out his flashy ban kai, saves everyone's asses and flash steps away again, leaving everyone staring after him," Renji said, slipping the tie that had been around his waist over the noble's eyes and wrapping it gently around his head.

"I almost forgive you for mentioning that poor excuse for a shinigami captain," Byakuya sighed as Renji's lips started at his fingertips and kissed their way down his palms to the sensitive inside of each bound wrist. He paused and stared as Byakuya inhaled sharply and shivered softly.

"What's that all about?" he asked, teasing the area again and receiving a similar reaction.

"I'm n-not used to being touched there. It is usually covered."

"That's right," Renji said, nodding and working his way down the length of one muscular arm, then the other, "I'd forgotten."

The redhead took his teacup and loosed small drips of the warm liquid onto Byakuya's chest, prompting a light intake of breath and a hiss of delight as Renji's hot tongue devoured the liquid and simultaneously teased the fine, pale flesh.

"Oh," sighed Renji, "There's something else I've always wanted to do…"

"What's that?" the blindfolded noble asked softly.

He flinched and caught his breath as the redhead poured more of the tea into his navel. A hard gasp escaped him and his back arched involuntarily as Renji's mouth fastened on the area, probing relentlessly with his tongue before slowly sucking the tea away and licking the area thoroughly. By the time he was finished, the noble was sweating and his chest heaved with pleasure.

"Y-you've always wanted to d-do _that_? W-with me?" Byakuya whispered.

Renji giggled.

"Ever since that time I slashed your uniform during our training and saw your belly button for the first time, Captain. Damn! That's just _cute_!" the redhead sighed, filling Byakuya's navel again.

"Oh…" Byakuya moaned, "Stop t-teasing! You _do_ know to expect retaliation, ne?"

"Gods, I hope you'll retaliate, because you look so hot right now!" Renji hissed, attacking his navel again, "But I think I want to try something else."

He slipped off the bed.

"Abarai," Byakuya said quietly, "would you turn off the volume on the monitor? Those two are making a ridiculous amount of noise."

"Sure thing, Captain," Renji said, moving to the computer and fumbling with the keys. The volume dropped and he moved away, missing entirely the spoken message.

"Dual record mode commencing. Saving to daily report."

The redhead returned to the bed and fed the noble several penetrating, tea and sake flavored kisses, then trailed a line of kisses down the slender, white torso and lightly stroked a soft, inner thigh. He slipped an ice cube into his mouth, sucking on it for a moment, then lowering his head between the noble's creamy thighs. Byakuya gasped and his reiatsu flared, shattering the kido on his wrists.

"What in the three worlds…!" he hissed, sitting up and tearing the blindfold away.

Renji pulled away, staring.

"S-sorry, Captain, didn't mean to…"

The next moment, the redhead was tackled and thrown down on the bed. The deceptively delicate looking body of his captain trapped and held him down.

"C-captain?"

"Shut up. You teased me a little too much and now you will pay."

"Ah…" Renji began, then Byakuya silenced him with a torrent of kisses.

And when the kisses ended, the redhead found that he was now the one tied down and blindfolded.

"Hey," he objected, "This isn't quite fair! I can't break your kido spells, Captain. You know that!"

"Yes," Byakuya hissed hotly in his ear, "I know. Now, I believe I owe you for making me watch those horrid traitors fantasize wicked things about me, for tying me up, blindfolding me and teasing me until I couldn't breathe! Oh…and daring to call me _Princess_!"

"I did all that…and I'm still _alive_?" Renji mused.

"Why would I kill you?" the noble whispered, running his tongue along Renji's exposed throat and nipping him, making him jump and catch his breath, "I haven't tormented you yet!"

"T-tormented? Hey, uh…I was just kidding before. You know that right?"

"Do I?" said the noble archly, "And even if you were…_no one calls me Princess and lives!_"

"Oh, this is going to end badly, ne?" Renji said, breaking out in a sweat, "Shit…"

There was a moment of hesitation, then Renji felt something cool touch the skin of his chest. Then the noble's fingertips began to spread something sticky around, carefully tracing the lines of the dancing pattern of tattoos down his torso.

"What is that?" Renji asked curiously.

"It is honey."

"Honey?"

"Yes…after the tea, I craved a little added sweetness."

"You don't like sweets," Renji said breathlessly as the noble's tongue began to follow the trail of honey and tattoos down his body, "Oh…oh gods…oh gods, that's…that's just wicked, Captain!"

"So is calling me Princess!" Byakuya licking his way down the redhead's chest with a lusty tongue.

By the time he reached Renji's abdomen, the redhead's chest was heaving and he was moaning hungrily. Byakuya lifted away for a moment, then nearly made the redhead jump out of his skin, touching a piece of ice to his unsuspecting flesh.

"F-fuck, that's c-cold!" Renji howled, straining against the kido and turning his head to try to work the blindfold off.

"Oh," said the noble, his voice as sweet as the honey, "So sorry, let me warm that up."

He took a mouthful of Renji's hot tea and attacked the chilled skin, teasing him relentlessly and leaving Renji nearly incoherent. He filled the redhead's navel with tea and enjoyed it slowly as Renji moaned and shifted restlessly. Then he returned to the honey lined tattoos and worked his way downward, pausing at the end to admire the redhead's very large and sweetly flushed member.

"Now," he said softly, "What shall I put here?"

He gave Renji a teasing lick.

"Hot? Cold? Or warm and sticky?"

"Hmmm," moaned Renji deliriously, "J-just not cold again, p-please?"

He waited breathlessly as the noble silently pondered. Then he inhaled sharply as the noble's finger slid over his flinching skin, treating it with the honey.

"Oh…ah, thanks Captain. I was worried you'd…"

He yelped helplessly as an icy, wet mouth wrapped around him, assaulting his skin furiously as Renji groaned and strained furiously against the kido.

"That…that's just…" he hissed.

Byakuya's mouth tightened and the noble sucked hard, then licked tantalizingly at the redhead's teased flesh. He sucked hard again and Renji gasped as his body seized in pleasure, leaving the redhead in a helpless, sweaty heap on the bed. Smiling, Byakuya released the kido, removed the blindfold and dropped down on top of him, spending several long minutes sharing deep, honey and Renji flavored kisses with the redhead.

"You're really mean, Captain," Renji sighed contentedly.

"I am not mean," the noble countered, "You called me a princess and I made you pay."

He paused for a moment and gazed downward.

"Now…I think you need to take care of that, Vice Captain. You caused it and you can deal with it."

Chuckling softly, Renji turned and climbed on top of the noble. They kept their motions deliberately slow, their eyes locked as Byakuya's graceful fingers traced the tattoos on the redhead's belly.

"Renji," Byakuya whispered, looking up at him with wide, sleepy eyes.

"Hmmm?" the redhead answered, only half hearing as they continued to move with each other.

"Aishiteru yo."

The redhead froze as Byakuya closed his eyes and his body shuddered beautifully in release.

Even without the explosion of heat inside him, Renji was warmed to the core.

"Aishiteru yo," he whispered back, falling down and disappearing into a haze of slow, deep kisses.

The computer screen flickered and blinked as the screen showing Aizen and Gin sleeping together in a naked, tangled heap moved to the upper corner of the monitor and Nemu's face appeared. She noted that the noble and his vice captain were deeply asleep and started to leave a message. Then her eyes went wide and her mouth opened into a lovely, shocked…

OH!

"What is _that_?" Captain Kurotsuchi's voice said sharply from behind her

XXXXXXXXXX

Sousuke Aizen's eyes blinked open and he disentangled himself from Gin, giving the silver-haired shinigami an affectionate kiss as he left the bed and moved towards the bathroom. As he stepped forward, he caught sight of a small mouse with glowing, golden eyes.

"Out of here, vermin," he hissed softly, picking up the first thing he could reach, which happened to be a water pitcher.

The glass crashed down on the mouse, shattering and emptying water over the small, broken body. The thing emitted a clipped squeak, then oddly began to glow red.

"Gin," Aizen said in a warning voice, backing towards the bed, "That's…"

Gin lifted himself and stared as the mouse smoked fitfully and squeaked in warning.

"Sousuke," Gin said uncertainly, I think it might…"

The next moment, the two were taken off their feet and thrown through the glass bay window, out onto the rooftop of the next building by an explosion that ripped through the bedroom, destroying everything in Aizen's room and the rooms all around them. The building groaned as the leader of the hollows dragged himself to his feet and helped Gin up, then the two watched in surprise as it slowly collapsed and disappeared into flames.

"Damn them!" Aizen hissed, "They came to assassinate me!"


	8. Captured

**Chapter 8: Captured**

Byakuya stirred as Renji tore free of him and rocketed out the outpost door. Slowly, it registered that, not only had they been curled around each other in an oddly possessive way, but his yukata was opened…and he was certain that the red-haired flash he saw leave had been naked. As his mind was still confronting that, he climbed out of bed and immediately encountered an odd, stickiness along his inner thighs and he was sure he tasted honey on his lips

Oh…

_Oh, that can't be right…_

_We had sex?_

_Kami, I don't remember a thing! Did I…agree to this?_

The computer monitor beeped softly and he tied his yukata closed and looked down at the monitor.

"N-no!" he hissed, shutting off the dual record mode, "How long was that…?"

He raised the volume on the computer to hide Renji's uncomfortable noises outside and his fingers raced over the keyboard, playing back what had happened, both in Las Noches and in the outpost. His face went sickly white as he watched Aizen and Gin's antics, and when the playback began of what he and Renji had done, he actually froze.

We had sex last night…

_We had sex last night and it was recorded and sent to the twelfth division…_

_Oh…oh no…This cannot be real!_

He forgot about Renji and his illness and remained frozen in front of the computer, staring as it became extremely clear that, not only had he and Renji had sex, he couldn't even be angry because he had cooperated willingly! He had even turned the tables on Renji and tied him down. He took a shaky breath, feeling sickness rise up inside him.

I…I…did THAT!

He would have been sick right then, but was shocked as he looked down and registered the throbbing in his groin.

I am…aroused…by seeing Renji and myself having sex?

_Then I must be…_

_I have to be…_

"Renji," the Byakuya on the monitor said dizzily, "Aishiteru yo."

"This…this cannot be…It can't…" he whispered in shock.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," said the head captain's voice, ripping him out of his reverie.

The noble's body shivered and his eyes widened as he looked into his superior's furious glare on the screen and knew beyond doubt that he was about to be a dead man.

Please tell me this is just a bad dream!

"Head Captain Yamamoto," he managed, his voice shaking slightly.

He was all too aware that the microphone must be picking up the sound of Renji's retching.

"I imagine that I do not have to tell you how disgusted I am. I have never witnessed such a horrid display, and I hope never to see such a thing again!"

"S-sir…we…"

"SILENCE! Byakuya Kuchiki, you had no right to use that…"

Suddenly, the screen went blank and the lights inside the outpost went out.

The noble nearly sobbed with relief at the reprieve, no matter how brief it might be. His legs trembled beneath him as he rose and left to check on Renji and to see what had disrupted the power. As he turned to go, he caught sight of the bottle of sake sitting near the bed and picked it up. He frowned at it for a moment, then tucked it into his yukata and left the outpost. As he stepped out into the darkness, it suddenly struck him that Renji had gone silent. He looked around and found a small trail of vomit in the sand and Renji's footprints.

_Gods! Renji and I will have to hide out for the rest of our lives after this. Even if that miscreant from the twelfth division doesn't add fuel to the fire just out of spite, the head captain not only saw I disobeyed him and allowed someone in, but it was Renji, my subordinate…and we had sex! I was already accused of bedding a subordinate…and now this! I do not want to think about how dead we are, or what the military tribunal will do to us, or what the Kuchiki elders will do to me if there's anything left of me after Head Captain Yamamoto is finished with me. My career in the military is over, as is my captaincy, and my leadership of the clan. They're going to be taking numbers to see who gets to kill me first. Perhaps I should just kill myself first and save us all the trouble…_

"Why, Captain Kuchiki, this is a pleasant surprise."

_Great, _he thought wryly, as Aizen's kido shock took him down, _One more person who wants to kill me. Kami, I hope they didn't hurt Renji…_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Nemu! I need more images from Captain Kuchiki's listening post, NOW! The head captain is ready to spit fire at everyone and he doesn't like waiting. What have you recovered?"

"Well, sir," said the vice captain, her fingers flying over her keyboard, "There has been an odd delay in results from the feeds I sent through the other outposts. The other feeds are coming in normally, but when I ask questions about what the other outposts were able to decipher from Captain Kuchiki's transmissions, they just laugh hysterically and say that they are working on it!"

"Then open a line to all of them. I will deal with this!"

"Sir…several of the outposts are not answering. We have several reports of equipment malfunctions and we've lost contact with several listening posts altogether…including Captain Kuchiki's."

"Huh," huffed the twelfth division captain, pushing his vice captain roughly away from the keyboard and tapping at an array of keys, "Malfunctions, eh? I'll fix their malfunctions…and when they return, I'll…"

He trailed off as a hidden camera in one of the outposts transmitted an image of the attending shinigami watching something on his monitor, while busily stroking his exposed member.

"What the…?"

The captain tapped more keys and the hidden camera moved in closer to pick up the video the man was watching as he not-so-quietly pleasured himself. A surprised squawk issued from the twelfth division captain's lips as his hidden camera honed in on a video of a bound and blindfolded Byakuya being mauled by none other than his own vice captain. He cackled madly, turning on the recording devices and collecting the images of the sixth division captain and his lover. He then recorded the activities of the twelfth division shinigami from the other outpost, climaxing and gasping out Byakuya _and_ Renji's names.

I'll deal with him later…

"Sir," said Nemu, from another computer she had moved to, "We are getting images and video feeds now, but the order is scrambled. We cannot tell what happened when!"

"Just gather them!" the captain snapped, "I want lots to show the head captain! If I'm lucky, he'll sentence Captain Kuchiki to fifty years as my personal guinea pig!"

"Yes sir," said Nemu, collecting the requested images and feeds.

As her captain continued to cackle happily, she worked quietly at the assignment she had been given, and even more quietly at setting aside numerous images and clips for the next Shinigami Women's Association meeting. She paused, staring as an alarm sounded and all of the listening posts went dark.

"Captain, something tripped the alert system! A breach of one of the listening posts has caused all of the others to go dark! We've lost contact with _all_ of them."

Captain Kurotsuchi released a hail of obscenities and pounded on the keyboard on his computer. His fingers flew over the keys and he quickly analyzed the incoming data.

"Dammit," he muttered.

"What is it, sir?" Nemu asked softly.

"Gah!" the captain groaned furiously, "That…that bastard!"

"Who sir?"

"The traitor Aizen, of course!"

His vice captain blinked uncomprehendingly.

"Fool! _He_ is the one who is responsible for all of the oddities we've been experiencing. He must have discovered Captain Kuchiki's location and captured him, then tried to use the equipment there to find the other bases. He set off the protections I placed there. I had the outposts constructed in such a way that if one was breached, the others would automatically go into override mode and shut everything down. This would prevent the use of one captured outpost to reveal the rest. When Captain Kuchiki's outpost was taken, it set off the override and shut all of the others down. They have to be brought back online one by one as it is determined safe to do so. Unfortunately, we'll need to send a patrol into the area to verify what happened."

"And what of Captain Kuchiki and Vice Captain Abarai?" asked Nemu.

Kurotsuchi scowled.

"Send a message to the head captain that they have been captured."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya regained awareness slowly. But even as his mind woke and he tried to ascertain his situation, he seemed to have no connection whatsoever with his body. It was odd to find himself in such a state. He would have expected the uncertainty of things to lead to a speeding up of his heart, a tension in his muscles, and a feeling of discomfort in his abdomen. But try as he might, he could not move any part of his body, nor could he sense heartbeat or the passage of his breath. He had no sense of whether he might be standing, kneeling, lying down or suspended somehow and had no idea of the orientation of his body in relation to other things around him. The only reassuring thing he felt at all was Renji's presence somewhere near him.

So as he had suspected, Renji had been taken as well. But thankfully, the reiatsu he sensed was suitably strong to indicate that he was all right for the moment. But in his current state, he realized suddenly, he had no way to mark the passage of time. He might have begun to feel somewhat panicked at the state of things, but emotion being so connected to his physical body, he simply couldn't respond to it properly. There could be no racing of his heart, nor quickening of his breathing, no cold chills down his spine nor shiver of dark curiosity. He simply existed and wondered.

And he waited…

He felt others in the area who seemed to move closer, then Sousuke Aizen's quiet voice purred softly in his mind.

_So…you like to play games, Captain Kuchiki?_

It felt odd not to be able to feel anger properly. He couldn't feel himself frown or sense the swell of his reiatsu inside.

_Apparently, you like dangerous games, as was made obvious by the remote control bomb you sent into my bedroom last night to kill me._

_Bomb?_ the noble thought, _What is he…? Could he mean the mouse? But that isn't…_

Aizen's voice went on in his reeling mind.

_I like games too, Captain. And being that I must spend time here in this fortress, awaiting the moment when I will make the king's key and move on to the spirit realm to rule, I have time to spare for some fun and games with you._

Suddenly, it didn't seem so bad to be disconnected from his body…

_You know, I have always been rather entranced by you, Captain Kuchiki. You are, I must say, the most attractive of the captains…well…of the remaining ones anyway. And sometimes, I must confess, I have in the past fantasized a bit about you. Who wouldn't, ne? Perhaps Gin, but then that would only be because he is in love with me and sometimes feels jealous. Jealousy can be dangerous, ne? And when a jealous man fantasizes, the game can become quite dastardly. So…let us see what we have. We have a lovely captain, a very enamored subordinate, a rival scoundrel type and his jealous lover. I think we can build an interesting game on that. Let's do that then._

_Listen carefully, Byakuya…Renji…Gin…_

_Once upon a time, in a beautiful, colorful kingdom, there lived a lovely princess, erm…prince named Byakuya. Byakuya was the child of Lord Ginrei, and stood to inherit a fortune and a great deal of power, and if there were three things that the handsome rogue, Sousuke Aizen loved, they were beauty, power and money. To have all three in that one lovely place was a temptation he could not resist, so he began right away to concoct a plan to make Princess…oh, sorry, Prince Byakuya his._

_Now, he knew that he wasn't the only one who sought Prince Byakuya's hand. The nauseatingly devoted Sir Renji Abarai was a terrible obstacle…always being obsessed with rescuing the fair maiden, erm…man. He really was quite a nuisance. But he was not the only nuisance. Being quite the cad, Sousuke Aizen had a string of beautiful men and women vying for his attention, and that being the case, one of them or the other was always trying to assault or abduct the young flower they all knew he pined after. Because of this, Prince Byakuya was constantly being abducted and threatened. And each time it happened, Sir Renji and the rogue Aizen competed to see who would save their mutual flame._

Byakuya was sure he had never heard such rubbish. And he made a mental note to personally apply his ban kai to Aizen's lusty ass at his first opportunity.

This situation endured for years and finally, the wise Ginrei knew he must put a stop to it. It so happened that Aizen's devotee, Gin, had decided that very day he was sick to death of Byakuya holding his treasured Aizen's attentions in such a way. He decided, as others had, to abduct the lovely Byakuya and put him out of everyone's misery.

_And that is where our story begins…_

Byakuya felt sensation return to his body. Relief swept over him as it registered that he was indeed breathing and had a heartbeat, he was in no kind of pain, and was lying in a very comfortable bed in a well apportioned bedroom.

Although it did occur to him as odd that the dominating color in the room was pink…

He yawned and stretched and blinked his eyes.

"He must have used Kyouka Suigetsu to induce this," he mused as he rose and began to explore the room around him.

He was instantly put off by the pink lace canopy around the bed, the presence of scores of pink stuffed rabbits all around and the predominantly pink furniture.

"Really…" he breathed, shaking his head and moving to the small window.

He gazed out the window and blinked in surprise as he encountered, not the falsely lit dull sands of Hueco Mundo, but bright and lovely lands that could only be found in a fairy tale.

"Well, he did say that this was a game," the noble mused, "but a dangerous game."

Finding the window too small for making an exit, he started across the room. He continued to feel slightly annoyed at the girlishness of his surroundings, but wrote it off as Aizen being…well…Aizen. He needed to get out of this illusion somehow. But he wasn't at all sure how such a thing could be done. Such was the power of Aizen's zanpakutou that he and Renji could be made to sense and experience anything that the foul traitor dreamed up. He realized with a sudden chill how precarious his situation was. The best thing, he thought, would be to find Renji and to work together to shatter the illusion. The problem was, he had no idea where Renji was.

He sighed softly and continued across the room, glancing into the mirror as he started past it.

Byakuya froze, staring, his eyes blazing and reiatsu flaring around him.

The kimono he wore was finely made and would have looked lovely on Hisana. But, he realized angrily, that was because it was a women's kimono…a lovely pink women's kimono, prettily accessorized with dainty pink slippers, pink jewels and a pink tiara that somewhat resembled his kenseiken.

"Bastard!" he snapped, and turned to search the room for anything other than the travesty of cloth that covered his body.

It was then that he noticed that his body felt oddly different. He looked into the mirror and noticed the unusual curviness of his breast, the slightly wider hips.

Oh, sweet kami, no!

He pulled at the top of his kimono, his heart in his throat, then breathed a sigh of relief as he removed a set of bust enhancers.

"Sick pervert!" he breathed.

He turned to address the padded garment that adorned his hips and found himself looking at Gin. He had a flash memory…something about Gin coming to abduct him.

"Hello Princess," the silver-haired man said in a malevolent voice.

He immediately breathed a kido spell and tried to flash step away, only to find his powers had been sealed away. Gin wrapped a hand around his wrist, grinning wickedly.

"Well, you didn't think Sousuke would make this that easy for you, ne?" he laughed, "Come along then, Princess. It's time for you to die!"

Byakuya took great pride in the fact that Gin was so unprepared for the sudden kick that sent him flying across the room. He crashed down into a pile of pink bunnies hard enough to knock the stuffing out of several of them. Tiny white bits of their innards made a small cloud around the now furious Gin, who rose and flash stepped across the room, only to be tripped and stricken with a hail of blows from the now very agitated Byakuya's hands and feet.

Byakuya froze as red light flared around the now frowning Gin.

"You might want to remember that while you do not have your powers, I do!" Gin hissed.

I need to get close…

He might not have his flash step, but he had years of training with Yoruichi in the ways of the stealth force. And not everything he had been taught had involved use of reiatsu and kido based powers. He dodged a blast of kido and closed the distance between Gin and himself, straining to position himself quickly to deliver a hard blow that sent Gin crashing into the vanity. The glass shattered around Gin and the silver-haired rogue dropped to the floor in a motionless heap.

Byakuya's first action upon realizing that Gin was really unconscious was to remove his kimono and avail himself of the much more masculine 'villain's' outfit. He dressed quickly and stole Gin's sword, then ran to the door and down the tower stairway. He felt Renji's presence nearby, but wasn't sure of the direction.

"There he is!" said Ginrei's voice somewhere nearby, "He must have been trying to kidnap my Byakuya! Kill him!"

"What?" Byakuya gasped in dismay.

Kido blasts struck the ground all around him, barely missing him as he turned and ran.

"Get him! He's getting away!" Ginrei roared.

"What in kami's name is wrong with these people? Are they blind?" Byakuya panted as he fled across the palace bridge. Halfway across, he realized the bridge was rising. Without thinking, he gathered himself and leaped off the raised end.

Then he remembered.

Damn it! No…powers!

He prepared himself for a hard landing, but was spared it as someone caught his plunging body before it could crash into the ground. He looked up into his rescuer's handsome face, the swell of gratitude disappearing as he realized he was being held by none other than Sousuke Aizen, himself.

"Oh my," Aizen said, smiling, "Someone's being rather naughty, ne, Princess?"

There wasn't even time for a sharp-tongued reply as a quick kido spell sent him tumbling back into darkness.

Damn…


	9. A Vibrant Display of Pretty Pink Parasol

**Chapter 9: A Vibrant Display of a Thousand Pretty Pink Parasols**

Byakuya slowly came out of the fog that Aizen's kido shock had placed him in and found himself back in the pink room. To his consternation, he found that all of the damage done when Gin had slipped in and attacked him was now gone and the room had been returned to a pristine state. He was relieved to find, however, that although he had been dressed in a pink yukata, it was simple and not frilly, and the offensive breast and hip augmentations were no longer present.

He realized after a moment that Ginrei was sitting beside him, holding his hand and looking uncharacteristically worried. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his head.

"Oh, Byakuya, dear," Ginrei said quickly, "It is a relief to see you awake! That cad, Gin, has been imprisoned for taking you and I have invited the two men who saved you to have dinner with us."

"T-two…men?" Byakuya said, blinking and trying to gather himself.

"Yes," Ginrei went on, "That silly boy, Sir Abarai and the handsome and gallant Sir Aizen."

You have got to be kidding me…

"Ah, um, I am glad to hear that," Byakuya said, playing along, "S-so, is…are they somewhere around here? I would like to thank them personally."

"Actually, Sir Aizen had some business to attend to, but Sir Abarai is just outside the room. I will allow him in, now that you are awake."

"Arigato, Grandfather."

Ginrei looked at him strangely.

"G-grandfather?" he said, shaking his head worriedly, "You must have hit your head hard. I am your father."

Shades, Aizen couldn't even get my lineage right. But if he confused my gender…ah…not important. I need to get out of here.

"S-sorry, Father," Byakuya said solemnly, "I think I would like to see Ren…Sir Abarai now."

"Ah, of course. I will send him in."

Byakuya watched Ginrei leave, then a moment later, Renji stepped into the room, accompanied by a stern looking attendant, whom he realized, after an odd moment of curiosity, was Rukia, but dressed as a boy. His sister stood by the door with her arms crossed and glared at Renji as he sat down next to the bed. The redhead smiled at him.

"You feeling better now, Captain?" he asked.

"I would be if there wasn't quite so much pink around me," Byakuya replied dryly, "Renji, tell me that you actually have some cognizance of what has happened to us…"

"What? Oh, of course, Captain! We were at the listening post and Aizen and Gin grabbed me while I was getting sick outside. Aizen got pissed because I threw up on his foot, and he kicked me a few times. But I'm fine. He and Gin took us to Las Noches and Aizen used his zanpakutou to make this illusion where things are kinda freakish. See, I know what's going on."

"Good," Byakuya said, sighing in relief, "Now, before we start figuring out what to do, can you explain something to me? Explain to me how you got me away from Aizen just before I passed out."

"Oh!" said Renji, chuckling, "It's because this place works kinda like one of those living world cartoons, you know?"

Byakuya looked at him blankly.

"C-cartoon?" he repeated, at a loss.

"You never saw a cartoon?" Renji asked, furrowing his brow.

"No," the noble said, shaking his head, "I was too occupied with work matters when I went there, so I never indulged in much beyond the local news."

"Oh, okay. Well, a cartoon is a kids' show. It's really colorful and lots of odd or amazing things happen. You just use your imagination and you can make things appear or make things happen. When Aizen caught you after you fell, I simply imagined one of those cartoon hammers and knocked Aizen in the head from behind and took you. I would have gone into the forest with you, but your Grandfather's…erm…father's troops showed up and I had to bring you back here."

"You…knocked him in the head from behind?" mused the noble, "With…a cartoon hammer? Renji, you _do_ realize how ludicrous that is…"

Renji laughed softly and looked at his hand. To Byakuya's surprise, an overly large, garishly colored hammer appeared.

"See," he said bracingly, "You just use your imagination and…"

"Oh…" sighed Byakuya, putting a hand to his forehead, "I am _not_ going to do well here!"

"Aw, come on. You try it," Renji urged him, making the hammer in his hand disappear, "Just imagine it's in your hand and it will appear."

"No, I will leave the imagining to you, I think."

"Come on, Captain," the redhead insisted, "We both need to be able to do this so we can work together. Try it. Go on."

Byakuya let out a discontented breath, then closed his eyes and imagined a hammer like the one Renji had conjured. He heard an odd poofing sound and felt something in his hand. Renji's muffled snort warned him that something had not gone well in his attempt. Byakuya opened his eyes and groaned unhappily at the small, sedate, and very pink parasol that had appeared in his hand. Renji bit his tongue as the noble glowered at it, and the parasol burst into flames and disappeared.

"W-well…" Renji began, nearly choking as he tried to hold back his laughter, "Um…erm…"

"Shut up, Abarai," muttered Byakuya, "From now on, you will do the conjuring. Of the two of us, you most resemble a child, I think."

Renji opened his mouth to object, but was interrupted by an attendant, who entered the room and announced dinner was ready to be served. Rukia stepped forward.

"It's time for you to leave, sir!" Rukia said sternly, "Princess…erm…Prince Byakuya must be changed for dinner."

"Hey," complained the redhead, "He hasn't got anything I haven't seen."

Rukia drew her zanpakutou.

"Get out, idiot!" she yelled, "Or I'll run you through!"

"Sheesh!" Renji huffed, stomping out of the room, "Just don't lose him, okay? I already had to rescue him once today!"

Rukia swatted him with the flat of her sword as he left.

Byakuya frowned as three more female attendants rushed into the room, bearing lovely women's kimonos. His frown deepened and his voice went dead calm as he addressed them.

"Let me make this very clear for you," he said, glaring, "I am a _MAN!_ I do _not_ wear women's clothing. Now, I want you to get these out of my sight and get me some proper clothes for a man!"

The attendants gawked at him for a moment, then fled the room. Byakuya shook his head, sighed and walked back to the window. As he looked down, he thought for a moment that he saw Gin, but remembered that he had been captured.

"Then again," he reminded himself, "one cannot be sure without seeing for himself. After all, they mistook _me_ for that silver-haired snake earlier!"

"Beg your pardon, sir?" asked one of the attendants, who had returned with a more appropriate kimono.

Byakuya took it and the attendant remained where she was, waiting.

"Nothing," he muttered, "You are dismissed."

"Erm…yes…ah, sir."

He glared at the rest of the attendants until they left as well. Finally, only Rukia remained. Byakuya frowned at her.

"Get out, Rukia. I need to change," he said, losing his patience at having to repeat himself.

"Gomen, nasai," she said firmly, "I am commanded not to allow you to leave my sight, Princess…Prince Byakuya."

"Well, I refuse to change with you looking at me," he insisted.

"But I have been ordered to safeguard your chastity, s-sir!" she said loudly, "I must not take my eyes off of you!"

"M-my…_chastity_? Of all the…Rukia, get out of here of I swear, I will throw you out!" the noble said, finally unable to contain himself, "I am not allowing you to see me naked!"

"FINE!" she snapped, turning away, "but don't go anywhere."

"I won't," he promised her, slipping out of his yukata.

He never saw whatever Gin used to strike him on the head.

How, in kami's name did Gin get out of the prisons and back in here? he mused as he dropped silently into the silver-haired shinigami's arms.

"You should have listened to Rukia and let her watch you change," Gin sneered at him.

"Bastard!" the noble hissed as the lights went out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke again with an awful headache and oddly blurred vision. It took him several long moments to register that first, he was lying across a set of railroad tracks, second, he was tied down to said tracks and finally, that some of the awful rumbling and howling was definitely _not_ in his head.

Just my luck…

He turned his head this way and that as the train huffed and puffed down the rails and closed in on him.

Oh, kami, please don't make me have to plead for help…

"I hate Aizen in so many ways," he muttered.

As the train bore down on him, his eyes went wide and his heart pounded in his chest.

Renji, where are you?

He took a shaky breath and prepared to cry out for help, but just when it seemed he was lost, Renji came swinging in on a rope (He had no idea what the rope was attached to or where it would take them, but didn't feel inclined to question as the train was about to cut him into pieces.). At the last moment, a brick wall rose out of the ground and Renji slammed into it and slid ingloriously to the ground. Byakuya felt his heart drop into his shoes as the train reached him. But after a moment of cringing and closed eyes, he realized that he no longer lay on the tracks, but that he was back in someone's arms.

"Oh…thank kami, Renji!" he sighed gratefully, "How did you…"

He broke off as he realized that his 'rescuer' was none other than Sousuke Aizen. The brown-haired shinigami gave him a chilling smile and flash stepped away from Renji, who was batting watercolor birds from around his head and trying to stand.

"Put me down!" demanded the noble, "Let go of me!"

"All in good time, Princess," Aizen said smoothly, continuing to flash step until he reached a small cabin in the woods.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT A WOMAN!" Byakuya yelled, finally losing his temper completely.

Aizen only laughed softly and carried Byakuya inside the cabin, where he set the noble down on a bed and climbed in next to him. It was then that Byakuya realized that he was wearing no clothes…

_That's right. I had only just removed them when Gin hit me over the head and abducted me…_

"Well, what have we here?" Aizen asked saucily, "Oh my…I think I owe you an apology, Byakuya, dear. You _are_, in fact, male!"

Byakuya was pleased to find that although he had been deprived of his powers, his hakudo abilities were still intact. But as good as his fighting skills were, Aizen's were comparable, and he had begun the struggle already having the upper hand. He managed to catch Byakuya's hands and force them down. His mouth bit down on Byakuya's and his body trapped the noble's. The leader of the hollows smiled wickedly as he forced Byakuya's thighs wide and moved into position for the conquest.

Byakuya was certain again that all was lost, but suddenly, the door crashed open and a terrifying screech roared through the room.

_Thank kami! _Byakuya thought, closing his eyes as the skeletal snake shattered the cabin, knocked Aizen from his perch and gathered Byakuya into its jaws.

"I have you now, Captain," Renji's voice assured him as the skeletal snake rose into the air and left the broken remains of the cabin far below them, "We're safe now."

The redhead nearly had to eat his words as a kido blast rocketed by the skeletal snake, making it veer sharply to the side and almost knocking the two off of the flying beast. Byakuya crawled free of the creature's mouth and back to where Renji clung to the skeletal snake's red mane.

"Hang on!" Renji yelled as another kido blast shook the beast, "Damn it!"

The next blast sent the skeletal snake spinning out of control. The creature recovered and soared away, but Byakuya realized that as long as their pursuer was following, they would continue to be accosted. He thought carefully, then let go of the snake's fur and stood.

"What the hell are you doing?" Renji cried.

The redhead caught his breath in surprise as a wave of lovely pink parasols rose up behind the skeletal snake and caught fire. They spun in the air and spiraled down in the direction of their attacker. As the kido fire halted, the skeletal snake flew higher into the sky. The two shinigamis sat side-by-side, gazing at the red and orange sunset as they made their escape.

"Damn," said Renji, "I wish that meant we'd be free of Las Noches too, but…"

"Well," said Byakuya, "Thank goodness, this madness is over. I think I've seen enough pink to last me a lifetime."

Renji smiled and chuckled.

"I liked your 'vibrant display of a thousand pretty burning pink parasols!'" he mused.

"Renji?"

"Hai?"

"Shut up…"

Several silent minutes went by as they continued to fly through the air.

"Um, Captain," Renji said finally, "Why is this…erm…game…not ending?"

Both men thought deeply as they flew on. They furrowed their brows and frowned, then finally, Renji lifted an eyebrow as something occurred to him.

"It is a fairy tale, ne?" he said softly.

"Yes," Byakuya answered guardedly.

"And I am the hero and you are the…other hero, ne?"

"Also obvious, Renji."

"Um, please don't kill me, Captain, but don't all fairy tales end with a kiss?"

"Do not dare touch me or I _will_ kill you, Renji," Byakuya replied calmly.

"Well," Renji said, after several more long, empty minutes, "I guess we could just spend eternity flying off into the sunset…"

Byakuya bit his lips in protest, waiting several more long minutes before replying.

"If this does not work, I really will kill you, Renji."

The redhead laughed nervously.

_Well, after what we did last night, a kiss seems quite tame, after all, _Byakuya thought.

He held himself still as Renji leaned towards him and captured his lips in a long, lingering kiss. When the redhead pulled away again, he was biting his lower lip and fighting a huge smile. Byakuya followed Renji's gaze down between his bared thighs to his thick erection and glowered at the redhead.

"Don't say it," he warned Renji, "Not unless you really want to die…"

The noble was actually quite relieved when he woke in Las Noches bound, but thankfully, dressed…

And not in pink.


	10. The Way Out

**Chapter 10: The Way Out**

"Wakey, wakey, Captain Kuchiki," said Gin's gratingly cheerful voice, "Someone needs your personal attention."

Byakuya groaned at the instant pounding headache that occurred upon waking from Aizen's illusions and fought the fatigue brought on by the red collar that sealed away his power and sapped his strength. He didn't even want to consider what Gin's comment meant. The silver-haired shinigami seemed to read his mind and shook his head as he helped Byakuya onto his feet.

"Aw now, we'll give you some time to adjust to the collars before we start using you for…our needs. If you hold still for a moment, I'll adjust that so you won't be quite so groggy. I'll give you something for the headache in a minute. But don't think you've got it so bad. You may be thinking you feel a bit under the weather, but your vice captain is a mess!"

"What have you done to Renji?" Byakuya snapped, "If you have harmed him in any way, I _will_ find a way to kill you!"

"Easy there Captain. We haven't done a thing to the poor boy yet. I mean, we're all for making you uncomfortable for our entertainment, but it is really wrong to kick a guy when he's already down."

"Renji is…ill?"

"He's been throwing up off and on since we captured you two. And when he's not throwing up, he's fainting. I'm not even really sure the poor thing knows where he is, right now. I do hope that whatever it is isn't contagious. I would have someone shoot me if I ever became that miserable!"

"Take me to Renji at once!" Byakuya demanded, breaking into a sweat as he fought the draggy feeling brought on by the collar.

Gin shoved him back against the wall and moved closer until they were nose to nose. His slitted eyes opened just enough so that Byakuya felt the threat of what would happen if he didn't cooperate. He fell silent, but gazed steadily at the silver-haired shinigami.

"You need to remember that you aren't in command here, Captain. You are in enemy hands and you will behave like a good little prisoner or Sousuke will give me permission to take you down to my lab for a few hours…_and you don't want that._"

Byakuya was certain that Gin was telling the truth about that particular fact…

"I'll take you to your hot little redheaded lover in a moment. We'll leave you together so you can tend to him until he's better."

He expected to be taken down to the prisons, but the silver-haired shinigami led him instead to the living areas. It was a different building than the one the mouse had infiltrated, but the noble noticed that the layout of rooms was essentially the same. And as they passed several windows, he was able to figure out their approximate orientation and placement in relation to the listening posts and the distant shinigami base. He calmly stored the information in his mind for later as he was led down several hallways and to a guarded room.

Gin opened the door and waited as Byakuya entered the room. He was relieved to see that although Renji looked very pale and sickly, he had been made comfortable in a soft bed and food, water and first aid supplies had been left for them.

"If you need anything, ask the guards," said Gin, "and Sousuke and I will be in to check on you two in a while."

Byakuya said nothing, but simply nodded as Gin left, then turned to address the man lying in the bed next to where he sat in a chair. The redhead looked comfortable enough for his circumstances, and he had been able to fall asleep, so the noble thought it best to let the sleeping continue and used the time to finally reflect on all that had happened.

I haven't even had time to process what got sent to the twelfth division…and then on to the head captain. I'll be out here, stationed in one of these silly listening posts for the rest of my natural life…that is, if the clan doesn't have me killed so they can replace me with a less scandalized figure. Shades, maybe I should just remain a prisoner of war…

Renji stirred and groaned softly.

Byakuya glanced at him and was surprised to feel a soft internal vibration…a feeling of intense protectiveness, an odd connectedness. And when he checked Renji's pulse, it almost seemed as though their hearts were pacing together. He stared in confusion, then shook his head to clear it.

"C-captain?" Renji said, blinking, "What's going on? Did something…happen? Wh-where are we?"

"Las Noches," Byakuya said, leaning forward and washing his vice captain's sweaty face with a cool, wet cloth, "We were captured at the listening post."

"At the…" Renji began, then he sat straight up, turning his head this way and that, "Aw, hell, that's right! I was really out of it, ne?"

"You still are," the noble said reprovingly, pushing him gently back down, "Now rest."

"Augh…Captain, you have no idea how awful I feel right now!"

"Where does it hurt?" the noble asked.

"Ah…erm, my head is really throbbing and my stomach hurts real bad that I keep throwing up."

"The headache is probably from the aftereffects of Aizen's zanpakutou, but I will check your abdomen, if you will not take offense."

"Ugh, go ahead," Renji groaned, growing a shade paler, "anything to make this go away!"

"When did the symptoms begin?"

"Oh, I've been throwing up a lot for the last several days. I must have eaten something in Karakura Town that didn't sit well with me. My stomach has been awful ever since then. And I haven't been having headaches, but I have felt dizzy…like the room seems to spin."

Byakuya nodded and untied the redhead's yukata. Renji watched curiously as the noble's hands came to rest on his stomach.

"My apologies," Byakuya said, running his hands over Renji's warm flesh, "I have to use physical touch as our powers are sealed away. I can still sense where your discomfort is, but I may have to call someone else in if you need actual healing."

He broke off as a soft jolt passed through him. Byakuya's eyes widened as a warm, powerful feeling began to radiate through his body and a soft white glow rose up around him.

"Whoa!" said Renji in surprise as relief seemed to flow out of Byakuya's hands and into his body, "Captain…what's happening? I thought our powers were sealed away."

Byakuya shook his head in confusion.

"It isn't a reiatsu based power, but an innate connection," the noble explained, "And I don't know why it's working now…because this power, this connection…usually occurs between mated noble partners during gestation."

"What?" Renji asked, blinking.

"Usually, when a noble heir is made, it is a connection that requires something from both members of the mated pair. The father provides seed, the mother, a vessel. But for the heir to be born alive, the pair must connect with each other regularly and close the connective 'circuit' between them. Usually, the father will place hands on the mother's abdomen and the two will create a balanced flow between them. I have never heard of this happening between unmated people. But since it seems to help, if you do not mind, I will continue. Just…it does tend to cause emotional stirrings."

"E-emotional stirrings?" Renji asked, scratching his head, "What?"

"Because of the 'sharing' that occurs between our bodies, we may feel more attached to and protective of each other."

"Ah…well, since it is working, and because I am already your protector, I'd like it if you kept doing that. It feels really good. I don't have that sick feeling anymore and my head isn't even hurting now."

Byakuya yielded him a fleeting smile.

"Then, I will continue. But when we escape this place and go back home, I want you to go to the fourth division and have them look at you. I don't why this is working, but something is definitely haywire about it. I do not think it a matter of great concern, but it would be good to know why it occurred."

"Sure…ah…whatever you say, Captain," Renji sighed, "Just keep doing that for a while."

"I will have to stop soon or the flow between us is likely to stimulate a more personal exchange than would be proper."

"What's that?" Renji asked, frowning.

"This is a flow of basic life force between two beings that often results in the pair making love."

He noticed right away how the redhead went silent and seemed to be uncomfortable after that. Byakuya sighed and thought deeply about why he would have that reaction, but couldn't seem to lock in on a reason. There were so many possibilities and he really did need to understand.

"Renji," he said, pulling his hands away from the redhead's body and sitting back, "I have to ask you something. It may be an uncomfortable topic, but I think it's something we should discuss."

He didn't like the fact that Renji's face was so flushed and he was not looking at Byakuya directly anymore.

"Uh…okay?" The redhead said uncertainly, "What's on your mind?"

"It is about the moments just before we were captured. I have a few questions."

"I, ah, don't remember that much because I was busy throwing up and being captured, but I'll try, Captain."

"Very well," Byakuya said, nodding, "I wanted to ask…did you notice anything odd when you woke up?"

Renji's flush deepened and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, well, ah…"

"I ask because as you woke and left to go outside, I woke as well. And I remember that the front of my yukata was opened and you were naked."

"Oh…" said Renji, "I don't feel so good again. Please don't get mad at me, Captain! I don't know what happened! Maybe we just…moved around in our sleep…and I forgot I wasn't at home or something. I'm sorry if I offended you!"

Byakuya shook his head.

"I am not angry with you. And I am not meaning to ask in an accusing way. There is something that I was prevented from telling you, but I think you should know about it."

"Oh, I don't know if I want to hear this, Captain. I mean…"

"That night before, somehow the dual record mode was triggered and in addition to monitoring what we were receiving, it also monitored our activities."

"A-and?" Renji queried, his eyes wide and his face paling.

"And though it seems that neither of us remembers it, we appear to have partaken of each other's bodies…and that information was sent to the twelfth division as part of the listening post report."

"H-huh?" Renji asked, looking scared and sick to his stomach again, "We did what? Captain, did you just say that we…had sex?"

Byakuya bit his lip lightly and nodded.

Then, Renji's face went sheet-white as the other part of the information settled over him. He shivered and his eyes blinked, then he collapsed back on the bed in a faint.

"Renji?" Byakuya queried, taking the redhead's hands and rubbing his wrists gently, "Renji, I know it was a shock…are you all right?"

He patted the man's face gently to rouse him, then offered him a cup of hot tea with lemon. Renji accepted the tea and sat drinking it in silence, trying to find the nerve and the words to continue the conversation. He knew he couldn't escape it.

"So…" he said finally, "You and I had sex…sex that neither of us remembers…and it was videotaped and sent to the freak captain and his fembot vice captain?"

"And Captain Kurotsuchi appears to have forwarded it to the head captain."

Renji blanched again.

"Augh, Captain…they don't make shit deeper than what we're standing in, ne? We're going to get court-martialed, aren't we?"

"You won't be charged with anything," Byakuya said quietly, "I will accept responsibility for seducing you."

"But you don't even remember doing it!" Renji objected, then colored as he considered his clumsy wording, "Captain, it's not fair for you to get in trouble."

"I did break the rules by having you in the outpost, Renji," Byakuya argued.

"Yeah, but I went there of my own free will!"

"Don't make such a fuss, Abarai," the noble said, placing a calming hand on his shoulder, "It isn't your fault."

"But it isn't yours either," Renji said, "You shouldn't have to be the one to…"

"Forget that for now," Byakuya said, sighing, "We don't need to worry about it until such time as we are ready to escape. In any case, I was pondering over what could have put us in that state."

"Did you think of anything?" the redhead asked.

"Well, Aizen and Gin knew where we were," Byakuya explained, "I wonder if they did it…if they introduced a drug into the air inside the outpost and then made sure it was recorded and sent to the twelfth."

Renji's eyes widened cutely.

"Damn them!" he snapped, "That must have been it! Those freaky bastards just wanted to mess with us, so they did this to get you in trouble! I'll kick their asses!"

"While I appreciate your feelings, of course, I do not think we'll have that opportunity unless we first escape. And we must make our escape soon."

Renji nodded.

"If those two made us fuck each other on camera and sent it back to embarrass us like that, then they probably have all sorts of perverted things planned for us here…as if we couldn't tell by the illusions Aizen tried with us!" Renji exclaimed, "You're right. We have to get out of here!"

"We will," Byakuya said, nodding, "I know where we are, and I think if we can find a way to remove these collars, then we could escape by way of the kitchen and banquet area. We could make a run for the shinigami base."

Renji nodded.

"The hard part will be getting the collars off," the redhead acknowledged, "They probably have something that kills you if you mess with it or some scary shit like that, ne?"  
"Probably," Byakuya agreed, "So we will not make our move yet. But we have to keep them from harming us while we wait for an opening. So, Abarai, you are about to get a whole lot sicker."

"S-sicker. Ah, Captain, I'm sick enough as it is!" Renji objected, "Fever, headaches, stomach aches, throwing up, cravings, hot flashes and sweating…I don't think I can take much more!"

"I have an idea about that."

"You…you do?"

"Yes. That technique I used to relieve your pain can cause a state of feverish euphoria. Usually, it results in a surrender to lovemaking, but it looks like illness and could be used to put those two off until we think of a way out of this."

"You mean…you're going to get me really, really aroused? Is that what you're saying?"

"I assure you. You will not mind the sensations and there will be no harmful effects."

Renji considered the idea, then bit his lip and tried not to laugh. Byakuya frowned, making the redhead bite his lip harder and choke on his tea. He shook his head and smiled at the flustered noble.

"All right, Captain," Renji said, smirking, "Arouse me…"


	11. The Seduction

**Chapter 11: The Seduction**

Renji wasn't sure what he should have expected, but he had his breath taken away as Byakuya's eyes took on a hazy, dreamy expression and the white glow he had seen before rose around the noble again. It was almost as though he had fallen under the influence of Aizen's Kyouka Suigetsu. He knew he shouldn't be so attracted to his superior officer, and that what Byakuya was doing was only to protect them, but _that snowy skin! Those wide, pretty eyes and that calm, relaxed expression!_

A dizzy, breathless feeling swept over the redhead, making his head drop back against the pillows and his body felt weak all over. Flashes of chills and heat passed over him, leaving him feeling oddly giddy. He wondered then if it was possible that he could be blushing all over at once.

"Aww, fuck," he groaned, "C-captain!"

"Ah," said Byakuya, his lips quirking, "I believe we have reached a state of proper delirium, ne?"

"Uh…ah…oh shit, Captain…" the redhead sighed, "You're killing me!"

"My apologies," Byakuya said sympathetically, "Unfortunately, this is all I could think of to protect us from whatever plans Aizen has for us. We simply must…"

He trailed off as Renji's hand reached up and caught him by the front of his yukata. He pulled the noble down on top of him and sank into his mouth for a steamy kiss. Byakuya tried to pull away, but felt his body quiver as Renji's blazing tongue found his and attacked it voraciously.

"Abarai, stop this!" he hissed softly, "You'll ruin everything if you give us away!"

"I'm not giving anything away," Renji said, between sweltering kisses, "I'll stop before they come back. But, _damn_, Captain! You are fucking _hot_!"

Byakuya was momentarily stunned by two warring urges…one to stop his subordinate's poorly timed assault on his body and one to just surrender, then and there. By the time he freed his mouth from Renji's, he was blushing furiously and shaking softly with adrenaline. He took a steadying breath, then lost it as Renji turned suddenly and rolled him onto his back. The redhead settled on top of him, his hips grinding heavily into the pinned noble's and his mouth viciously plundering Byakuya's. The noble flushed a deeper red and struggled, but a moment later, he felt his yukata open.

"Abarai!" he snapped, "Stop this, now!"

Renji held him securely in place and buried his flustered captain's mouth and throat in hard, penetrating kisses. Byakuya found himself unable to make his body move to resist as Renji's mouth worked its way downward and the redhead's warm, searching hands explored his flesh relentlessly. There was a long pause as Renji knelt over him, looking down at his swollen erection so hungrily that Byakuya could barely manage a breath…and he couldn't form an objection as that sinful mouth began to pleasure him.

If Byakuya had been rendered speechless before, he was now both speechless and helpless, and completely enchanted by the view he had of Renji's flushed face. Renji's mouth teased him wickedly with a hot, skillful tongue and heavy suction that left him panting and biting back surprisingly wanton sounds of pleasure.

"_Renji_! For the love of kami, please stop that and let me up!" he gasped.

Dark, deeply aroused brown eyes found his, and the redhead's mouth tightened around him, tormenting him.

"Renji!"

He blushed even harder as the redhead's name left his lips in a heated moan. Renji held his eyes and smiled in triumph as something gave way inside the spellbound noble and he climaxed violently. Renji's eyes closed, and he smiled in a way that made the noble's heart quiver in his chest.

Byakuya laid on his back, unsure whether he was more shocked by what Renji had done to him or that he hadn't stopped the redhead. Renji continued to move, positionong himself to take the noble.

He felt awfully guilty, having allowed Renji to get so out of hand, and feeling the sweet hum of satedness in his own body, even as Renji's body still throbbed with need. He gave a conflicted sigh, then shook his head, swallowing the guilt, knowing that he was only doing what he must to protect the two of them from like plundering by Aizen and Gin.

The white light rose around him again and Renji froze, then fell back, flushing an even deeper red and groaning as though deeply delirious. He no longer tried to move, but laid as though overcome, his chest heaving and his lips releasing soft, senseless murmurs.

"Again, my apologies," Byakuya whispered in his ear, "I will, of course, relieve your discomfort later…when it is time to make our escape."

In actuality, he had to, because Renji would remain in that state until his intense need was satisfied. Byakuya shivered at the thought of what it would take to help him regain his senses. It was, of course, scandalous, but after having their last sexual encounter paraded through the Seireitei (as he knew Kurotsuchi would have seen done…or Nemu and the band of wicked female shinigamis who always seemed so interested in invading his manor and taking pictures...), it wasn't, he thought, quite _as_ scandalous a thing. And as he thought more and more about it, he had to admit that although flustered by it, he honestly did enjoy having Renji pleasure him. And even though he knew he couldn't, at the moment, his heart quickened at the thought of returning the pleasure Renji had given him. He wondered, though, if Renji would return that feeling. He had seemed upset when the noble first revealed how Aizen had somehow made them lose their senses and have sex with each other. But it might, he thought, have been more the knowledge that everyone in the Seireitei was going to find out and that they were likely to be in all kinds of trouble.

He groaned and rolled his eyes as he thought about the Kuchiki elders and his pretty fiancé, and the fits they were probably having. It almost made him glad to be a prisoner, although he knew things could get painfully worse if they did not escape. So it was necessary, he thought, to put the consequences out of his mind and to simply focus on getting the two of them free. He gazed down at Renji's flushed and feverish face and sighed.

"I think you are the lucky one, Abarai," he mused, shaking his head, "At least _you_ get to sleep through this part."

Renji mumbled something and Byakuya leaned closer to hear. The redhead's eyes opened for a moment, cleared briefly, then fogged again and closed. Byakuya's lips quirked, thinking about how pleasant it must be for Renji to lie in that helpless state of euphoria, his mind locked blissfully away and unaware of where he was, what was happening, or anything outside of his desire for Byakuya to sate his intense, gripping lust. It made him feel dizzy thinking how badly the redhead wanted him now…how his face was the one Renji saw, his body the one the redhead wanted. He couldn't help himself but wish it was true, and not just brought on by the odd awakening of noble pair bonding between them.

That thought set him wondering again, why Renji's body had made his react that way. It had crossed his mind, of course, to wonder if Aizen's drug or manipulation had caused him to relax with Renji to the point of impregnating him…but the redhead, though suffering from symptoms commonly associated with pregnancy, hadn't gone to bed with him but that once. And his symptoms had begun before that.

Still…

He leaned over Renji again and placed his hands on the semi-conscious redhead's soft, warm abdomen. The power he had used before, flared softly around the two of them as he sent a questing pulse into the area. Shock and heartbreak flooded his body, as he felt the soft return pulse of a developing baby's reiatsu.

Renji is pregnant…

He bit his lip softly.

_And it is too soon for the baby to be mine._

He wondered why that thought hurt him inside…somewhere deep inside, dangerously near his heart.

Renji never mentioned being with anyone. And he was so heartbroken when Rukia turned out to be interested in Orihime…

He must, Byakuya thought, have gone out afterward and drowned his sorrows with someone else…a male. But with all of the time that he and Renji had been spending in each other's company since then, he wondered how he could have missed sensing something like that. And he wondered, too, if the person Renji had indulged in had had some amount of noble blood to make the redhead pregnant. But none of that mattered to him now, not nearly as much as finding a way to get his pregnant subordinate out of Las Noches and back to safety.

Because it didn't matter at all to Byakuya that the baby wasn't his. The baby was tiny and helpless, and inside the body of his vice captain…and…friend.

"No," he whispered, "I think I must be honest and admit that it is more than that."

"More than what?" asked Aizen's annoyingly tranquil voice from the doorway, "Oh, were you talking to yourself? Pardon my rudeness at butting in. Please, continue."

Byakuya met Aizen's eyes coldly and didn't give Gin a second glance.

"How is Renji doing?" Aizen went on, "He doesn't look so well. Are you certain you are doing your very best to assist him?"

"I cannot _assist_ him much at all with no powers, as if you were actually unaware, Sousuke Aizen," he answered in a low, confrontational tone.

"Ah," said Gin, "He _does_ have a point, Sousuke. Perhaps if we really want Renji to heal enough for our purposes, we should allow him some healing powers."

Aizen stepped forward and Byakuya rose and stood quietly as the traitor's fingers touched his face and throat lightly, then he sent a soft pulse of kido into the collar at Byakuya's throat.

"You still have no means of attack," Aizen said, gazing deeply into the noble's angry eyes, "but you should be able to offer your vice captain some relief from his illness."

Byakuya steeled himself and decided to try the only thing that popped into his mind.

"I cannot heal Renji," he said softly, "He appears to have contracted a new virus that is afflicting some parts of the Seireitei. It is virulent and will require a stay in the healing center if he is to be saved. So…I will lower myself and simply ask you to allow us to leave, so that I might prevent Renji being overcome by this."

Aizen's eyes studied him closely, and he felt heat on his face as the traitor's fingers slid down his cheek and took hold of his chin.

"Sorry, Kuchiki," he said, smiling fleetingly, "Had you not blown up my living quarters, I might be willing to be lenient with you, but as you did, I cannot simply allow the two of you to walk out of here."

"Then will you please allow Renji to be returned home safely?" he asked, flushing at the swell of illness his subservience brought on.

Aizen smiled and leaned forward, making the noble blush harder as he breathed his answer onto Byakuya's throat and earlobe.

"Please?" he repeated, sounding amused, "You are asking very nicely, Byakuya."

He let his lips brush the frozen noble's throat.

"I am…touched. Perhaps I can accommodate you, seeing as how you have decided to be so cooperative."

"Wh-what do you mean?" the noble asked, his mouth going suddenly dry.

"Come now, you know what I mean," Aizen whispered, kissing his earlobe, then capturing a pale cheek with one hand and bringing his lips to the noble's.

Byakuya forced himself to remain still and silent.

This is for Renji and his baby…

"I will tell you what," Aizen went on, "I will make a deal with you. Gin and I saw what you and Renji did to each other before. It was…very sexy, _Kuchiki_. Gin and I played it back more than a few times and fucked each other nearly into the floor because of how much we enjoyed watching it. We pretty much agreed that if we managed to actually _capture_ you, that we would try out those sweet, savory bodies of yours ourselves. Renji is in no shape for such a thing, but surely _you_ are talented enough to give us _hours_ of enjoyment, ne?"

Byakuya swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

"Very well," he said, choking on the words, "I will serve you and Gin sexually, if that is your wish, but I want you to send Renji home first."

Aizen's smile widened.

"Oh, but if we did that, then how do we know you would not become resistant and belligerent?"

He kissed Byakuya again and slid a hand down to touch him beneath his yukata. The noble stood quietly and did not resist.

"You have my word. I will not resist or refuse what you ask of me, sexually. Just, please send Renji back to the Seireitei before we begin. I…would spare myself being seen doing such things in front of my subordinate."

"Well," said Aizen, "not that he would notice, but I am willing to be generous this once, I imagine."

He moved away from Byakuya and touched a button on the console by the door.

"Please send Ulquiorra in."

A moment later, the summoned Espada stepped into the room.

"You wished for me to come to you, Lord Aizen?" the Espada said, his eyes straying to meet Byakuya's briefly.

"Yes," said Aizen, removing a device from his pocket and releasing Renji from the collar, "I want you to take Renji Abarai and deliver him safely to the healing center in the Seireitei."

The leader of the hollows drew his zanpakutou and whispered to it, making the form of Ulquiorra change until it looked as though a copy of Byakuya, himself, stood in the Espada's place.

Byakuya watched as the Espada lifted Renji and disappeared into a garganta. He watched the tear close, his heart pounding hard and fast as he was left alone with Aizen and Gin.

"Now then," Aizen said, moving close to Byakuya again, "I think Gin and I were promised your sexual subservience?"

Byakuya's lips parted and he tried to think of something to say or do. His eye came to rest on the familiar looking bottle that Aizen had confiscated from him.

"Sousuke," he said, shuddering at addressing the man so informally.

"_Sousuke_?" Aizen repeated, locking lips with the cornered noble, "How bold! Shouldn't a servant refer to me more respectfully? I want to hear you call me _Lord Aizen_."

Not in this lifetime, you bastard!

Byakuya broke away from Aizen's lips and lowered his eyes, letting out a distressed breath.

"Are you all right, Byakuya?" said Aizen as Gin laughed softly, "You are not ill?"

The sight of you makes me ill…

"I…I do not know. Perhaps a bit of sake…to steady me."

"Ah," said the leader of the hollows, stepping away.

Byakuya swayed unsteadily as Aizen let go of him and took a step back only to find himself in Gin's arms, and being kissed rather forcefully by the silver-haired shinigami. He tore himself away and stared as Aizen tilted the sake bottle and drank deeply. He righted the bottle and handed it then to Gin, who finished the last of it, then studied the bottle for a moment and smiled wickedly.

"Sorry, Byakuya," he said in a seductive voice, "The sake seems to be gone. Too bad for you…"

"Yes," agreed Aizen, "I'm afraid that you are just going to have to feel every bit of our _affection_."

Byakuya continued to stare in surprise as a haze seemed to settle over the two, and their eyes locked on each other. A moment later, they were in each other's arms and falling onto the bed, leaving the rather confused noble wondering what the hell had come over them.

But then, it isn't as though I could escape…

He looked around the room, surprised again as the two furiously involved men ignored him and focused only on plundering each other's bodies. Gradually, as they continued to maul each other, Byakuya came to the slow realization that they seemed to be in some kind of odd trance.

Could this be an odd side effect of Kisuke's sake? Or did they…but if they had doctored it, then they wouldn't have drunk it themselves.

He shoved the thought aside and moved closer to the two, then knelt beside the bed, ignoring their heavy, panting moans as he rifled through their clothing and found the device that controlled his collar. A moment later, he was free…still without powers, but free.

And he remembered the way he had been taken through the hallways before.

He slipped out of the room and made his way to the first exit he could find, then turned toward the shinigami base and ran like hell.

All the way, he wondered.

What was wrong with that sake?

Whatever he was…he was thankful to Kisuke.

Until realization fell over him and nearly dropped him in his tracks on the cold sand.

_I did father Renji's child!_


	12. Unexpected Words

**Chapter 12: Unexpected Words**

Byakuya slid to a stop in the cold sand as the base alarms shrieked and shinigamis burst into view all around him with their swords drawn. As was protocol for such situations, the noble dropped to his knees and waited with his hands in plain sight as the base's defenders quickly searched him, then bound his hands. He said nothing and did not resist in any way as he was brought to his feet and led inside the base. His captors took him into an interrogation room and left him bound as a watch commander was summoned to question him. As the watch commander came through the door and spotted Byakuya sitting, unarmed and dressed in nothing but a thin yukata, his eyes went wide with surprise.

"Captain…Kuchiki?" he said questioningly.

"Yes," the noble answered calmly.

He found it odd that the man did not release his bindings immediately, but moved closer and studied him more carefully under the bright lights in the interrogation room.

"What is it?" the noble asked solemnly, "I have identified myself to you. Why have you not unbound me?"

"M-my apologies, sir. But you came through this base about an hour ago with Vice Captain Abarai And…I _know_ that there can't be two of you…"

"There are not two of me," Byakuya explained calmly, "There is one of me, and there is an illusion created by Sousuke Aizen. You know that Vice Captain Abarai and I have been his prisoners, ne?"

"Yes, sir! We were all very concerned for the two of you. Forays were being made into the desert to try to determine where you were so that a rescue attempt could be made."

"Ah, commendable, of course," Byakuya said, nodding, "But as both Vice Captain Abarai and I are now free, you needn't worry about getting us free. However, I know that you find the situation of there being two of me somewhat confusing. So I will not ask you to free me. Only do as protocol states and please have me escorted to the fourth division, so that Captain Unohana can verify my identity."

"Oh…of course, Captain Kuchiki, sir!" the man said, turning out of the room.

He returned a few minutes later with a fresh shihakushou and an armed escort. Byakuya nodded gratefully and used the dressing area to change, then joined the men and moved on to the fourth division. They were met at the doors by a flustered Isane Kotetsu.

"C-captain Kuchiki?" she said, staring, "Weren't you going to report to the head captain?"

"Actually," Byakuya said calmly, "the person who was here with Renji was not me, but one of the Espadas, sent by Aizen to return Renji here, because I convinced him that Renji was very ill."

"B-but you…he…I…C-captain…" Isane stammered.

"It's all right, Isane," said a sweet feminine voice from behind her, "I will take care of this."

She looked up calmly at Byakuya, smiling.

"Captain, if you will come this way, I will examine you and take you to Vice Captain Abarai."

They left Isane gazing after them and scratching her head in confusion and walked down the hallway to one of the examination rooms. Byakuya followed the healer inside and waited as she closed the door and walked with him to where Renji laid in the bed in the room, still incoherent and moaning softly, his skin flushed and his body tensed and agitated.

Captain Unohana spent a few minutes quietly examining Byakuya and , determining all was well with him, turned to the task of the verification of his identity.

"Captain Kuchiki," she said calmly, "If you are truly the captain I know, then you will have insight into Vice Captain Abarai's condition."

Byakuya nodded, feeling quite impressed that she not only knew of the noble ability he had used to place Renji in that state, but she recognized it so readily. He flushed, however at the thought of what he would have to do to release Renji from that state.

"Ah, Captain Unohana," he said quietly, "Release from this state requires…"

"Yes," she said, her lips quirking slightly, "I will leave while you free him."

She turned and walked out, locking the door behind her as she went. Byakuya suffered a moment of deeper embarrassment, thinking that, of course, they were being monitored, but what he had done was a necessity in the situation and besides, he reasoned, they would only be monitored for the purpose of verifying his identity. He shook off his anxiety and leaned over Renji, opening his vice captain's yukata. It felt odd, looking at Renji's naked body and knowing that they had been together sexually, not just once, but more than a few times…apparently under the influence of Kisuke Urahara's doctored sake.

"I'm going to kill him," he muttered, feeling a soft twinge inside as he stared at the hypnotic dance of tattoos that decorated his vice captain's body, "He's gone too far, this time. What in kami's name did he put in that sake to make…all of this…happen?"

He shook his head and tried to decide which avenue to take to relieve Renji of his current condition. Sexual release on Renji's part was necessary, but he didn't think it would be right for him to engage in coitus with the redhead without his consent…and in actuality, any sexual contact felt odd in the face of his inability to discuss it properly with the dazed man.

But Renji had, in fact, gone along with the idea.

He hadn't known exactly what it would take to wake him again, but then Byakuya wagered that, having been rescued from Aizen and Gin, Renji wasn't going to complain about something so…not painful and not unpleasant being the price.

So how to approach the problem of waking his vice captain had more to do with how he would feel, knowing that Unohana taichou would be viewing them to verify that he was actually Byakuya Kuchiki. An imposter wouldn't know the noble process used to place Renji in this state, much less, be able to induce it.

Byakuya froze suddenly, a realization cracking across his stunned mind so loudly, he thought it deafen him.

Being with Renji triggered the making of the noble heir!

"Renji is my _true resonant_?" he whispered.

He had to be. Byakuya had never heard of a single case in recorded history where a noble heir was made between unmated parents. The only other way a noble heir could be produced was with a charm presented to a noble couple by the council during their wedding. And he and Renji had certainly not been married by the council. He couldn't be completely sure, however, because of the interference of Kisuke's devilish sake. He would have to have the resonance confirmed by the council of elders, but if it was…if Renji really _was_ his true resonant, they would have to leave off their insistence that Byakuya marry Hinata.

And he would have to marry Renji instead…

He looked down at Renji's handsomely flushed and beautiful, naked form, feeling something like electricity pass through him. He couldn't help but continue to stare, just imagining waking up next to Renji every morning. It stunned him how the very thought…the very sinful thought of that made him shiver inside, made his heart pound so much faster and made him harden instantly.

"Kami," he whispered, "How could I have worked with him all of this time and not realized?"

But he had always had his guard up around Renji. He kept his guard up around everyone. He projected calm and detachment and that was what everyone expected from him. But Kisuke's sake had made him let his guard down while comforting Renji…and his nature as a noble male had taken over.

At least, he was reasonably sure now that it had…

In any case, Renji needed to be awakened, and he worried that if he stalled any longer, Captain Unohana might draw the wrong conclusion and become convinced that he was an imposter. He refocused on the redhead and placed one hand on his face and one on his abdomen. As he touched Renji's abdomen, the baby's reiatsu stirred beneath his palm.

Byakuya caught his breath in surprise at the brush of his child's spirit against his. His heart quivered softly inside him and the hand touching Renji's abdomen trembled.

This is our baby…Renji's and mine…

But how was he going to explain to Renji?

He shook the thought off and focused, making the soft, white glow of their life forces rise around them again as he had before. He flushed all over as he considered which means to use to wake Renji. He didn't relish the idea of _any_ intimacy between them being observed. But some pathways were perhaps a touch less embarrassing. He could cause Renji's climax in any way, it didn't matter how, and the redhead would be freed. But how to go about it while being observed…

Then he connected with the fact that the video Kurotsuchi had collected from their transmissions at the outpost rather dulled the impact. This, at least, would be kept confidential…

He sighed softly in resignation and let his hand slide down Renji's tattooed abdomen. The reaction in Renji's body was instant. He moaned feverishly and his already riled member twitched and leaked. And being that they were connected by the flow of life force between them, Byakuya's own body became aroused in response. His heart raced faster, and he felt an urgency inside…a hard jolt of desire.

"Sweet kami…" he breathed, "Who would have thought?"

But what do I do? Which way? I would refuse to let myself be seen doing any of this under normal circumstances, but nothing about this is normal. So of all of the embarrassing ways to do this, which is least embarrassing?

In the end, he decided that it really didn't matter, but that he didn't feel right about having sex with Renji while he was like this, so he would simply stimulate him manually. To somewhat shield them, he placed the covers over Renji's genitals, then slipped a hand beneath. He gazed down at the redhead's cute expression and flushed features and couldn't resist planting a kiss on those warm, wonderful lips. His hand moved and the redhead moaned again. Byakuya felt another hard jolt pass through him at the sound. He could feel his own arousal as he continued to stroke the redhead beneath the covers. He loved the smooth feel of the skin beneath his hand, and he felt a strong desire to feel that hot, satiny flesh against his lips. Before he quite knew what he was doing, he leaned over and pushed the covers back, and acted on that desire, a sweat breaking out on his skin and his heart racing as it reached him that doing that was every bit as wonderful as he had imagined. His lips burned and he closed his eyes. It was like stepping into heaven as he moved, no longer thinking about the surveillance.

He was so involved in the feelings of pleasure and deep arousal, he didn't notice when Renji's eyes opened and the redhead looked down at him, his eyes still glazy and confused.

What th'fuck? Oh…oh shit, that's right! He said…oh gods, that feels so good! I can't fucking believe what I'm seeing here!

Renji stared down at the lovely, serene face of his captain, as Byakuya continued to pleasure him. As unbelievable as it was to see such a thing, what Byakuya was _doing_ felt dizzying and wonderful, and there was no way that Renji was going to say anything and ruin the moment.

I can't believe this…can't fucking believe it! This is…amazing…

Byakuya looked so incredibly beautiful leaning over him like that, his face blushing, his shihakushou opened to reveal more of the pale skin of his chest than Renji usually got to see…including a pretty, flushed and erect nipple that teased Renji until he couldn't leave off wanting to taste it. He loosed a hungry moan, then groaned as Byakuya's surprised mouth left off touching him. Cold air struck the wet skin, but nothing could stop the rush of need that gripped him now. He grabbed Byakuya and dragged the stunned noble onto the bed, then brought him down on his back and fastened his mouth on the noble's. Byakuya tensed sharply, but then shivered at the feel of the hot tongue that invaded his mouth and the hands that worked to hastily relieve him of his clothing. All thoughts of restraint left the two as heat flashed over them and all they were aware of was the need to be joined.

Byakuya felt Renji's rough hands caress him in a way that nearly made him see stars. He attacked Renji's mouth furiously and clenched the redhead's sweat slicked body tightly with both hands as Renji finished preparing him and joined their bodies.

He wrapped his legs around the redhead's body, moving his hips as the redhead began to do the same. If felt so good that Byakuya lost sight of everything but that lovely, sensual invasion of his body. He was sure now that, doctored sake or no, Renji had to be his true resonant. No one else could have connected with him so deeply…so deeply that nothing else mattered…so deeply, he felt the earth move beneath them…so deeply that all that his overwhelmed mind could focus on was reaching a state of bliss. He felt its approach rising up in his body and risked opening his eyes for a moment. As he did, Renji's eyes locked on his and he felt the shock of that connection blaze over him from end to end. Renji's lips smiled against his, quickly leaving Byakuya completely undone. He took leave of his senses and moaned Renji's name feverishly. He was vaguely aware of panting out the words 'harder' and 'faster' and 'Oh gods, Renji, that feels so good!' He didn't have it left in him to feel embarrassed or even to care about anything beyond what the redhead was making him feel inside…pleasure unlike any he could remember, hard shivers as he neared completion, and deep, jarring jolts as he simply disappeared into the roar of pleasure. Renji collapsed on top of him, still kissing him, but now more slowly and lingeringly. Byakuya sank into those kisses as though starving for them, his gray eyes locked on the red-brown ones that looked back at him. And he didn't just look forward to waking up to see those eyes every morning…he found that he wanted it with all of his heart.

I'm in love with Renji Abarai…

_How in the three worlds did this happen?_

_And what do I do now? Renji doesn't know he's pregnant, or that the baby's mine, or even how many times we've been together like this._

_What if he doesn't return the feeling?_

_What if he is angry when he finds out?_

Oh gods! What if he doesn't feel the way I do?

He looked deeply into Renji's sated eyes and read the emotion there. He still looked uncertain, but he didn't look sick at the thought of what they'd done. So that meant that there must be some hope. Byakuya focused on that hope and met Renji's lips hungrily as their bodies calmed and their senses slowly returned to them.

Byakuya remembered suddenly that they were being observed and started to pull away.

"Where are you going?" Renji asked, holding him in place, "Don't you want to kiss me some more?"

Byakuya stared at him in surprise for a moment, thinking that he should say something about how he had only done this to release Renji from that passion induced state he had caused to help them escape, or that they should stop because they were being observed. But the words froze inside him and all he could do was to smile and sink into that hot, wonderful biting mouth again.

I won't think about all of the trouble we're in. If we're going to be court martialed…imprisoned…or whatever they do to us, I don't want to miss a moment of this. This is…

_It is…_

"Captain," Renji's voice said, breaking through his reverie, "I think I'm in love with you. H-how did that happen?"

He knew he should chide his vice captain for such silliness, that it was meaningless sex and not anything like love. But those words refused to come out of him, and when he opened his mouth to speak around Renji's warm lips, he was shocked at what came out of him.

"I don't know…but I think I'm in love with you too…Renji."


	13. The Right Amount of Spin

**Chapter 13: The Right Amount of Spin**

Byakuya felt the bed move as Renji untangled himself from the noble's body and flash stepped to the bathroom. He shook his head, smiling to himself as Renji groaned and retched, then emerged from the bathroom, looking somewhat pale, and Byakuya thought, completely adorable. He wasn't used to feeling such things…and to feel those things for Renji was deeply surprising, but it was the first chance he had really had to slow down and think about what it all meant. He didn't know what would happen, but for now, Renji seemed to return his affections. And once he knew about the baby…

But how was he supposed to tell him?

He sat up on the edge of the bed and started to stand, then blinked in surprise as his head started to spin and his knees went weak. He felt himself start to fall, but was caught up in strong arms and set down on the bed. He found himself staring up through hazy eyes into Renji's unusually pale face.

"You okay, Captain?" he asked, gazing down at him.

Byakuya shook his head to clear it, ignoring the spots that danced in front of his eyes and the way the blood roared in his ears so that he couldn't hear properly.

"I'm f-fine, Abarai. I just…got up too fast, I think. I was more concerned about you."

"Yeah," said Renji, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "I guess I should tell Captain Unohana about my stomach problems."

"Yes, well…" Byakuya began, steeling himself for what would happen when he explained what was wrong.

As he started to go on, the door burst open and a tall, willowy youth with a decidedly androgynous figure, a boyish face and wide blue eyes entered the room.

"Byakuya! They told me that you had come back from Hueco Mundo! I am so glad you escaped! They've been saying the most horrid things about you while you were gone…and those videos! I would like to KILL the person who made it look as though you were being unfaithful. And I don't care what they've been saying…that you put off our wedding to go and have a last fling with your vice captain! I know that's not true. You and I are going to be married right away. The elders of our clans are incensed…mine because they feel you've dishonored me and yours because they were left to make excuses for you while you, as that crackpot cousin of yours said, 'were off fucking that tattooed mongrel,' you know. Sorry if that offends you. It wasn't me that said it. Anyway, it's so good to have you back and…"

Renji smirked as Hinata prattled on and Byakuya returned Renji's smile with narrowed eyes and a warning flare of his reiatsu. Hinata stopped, mid-ramble and looked from one to the other, blinking.

"Oh, but I've been rude. You must be Renji Abarai," he said, offering Renji his hand.

Renji accepted it, but felt a twinge of disquiet at Hinata's reaction to the touch of his rough hand on Hinata's pale, soft one. His blue eyes went even wider and he swallowed hard, studying Renji's fierce eyes, hard muscles, golden brown skin and dark tattoos.

"Nice to meet you, Lord Hinata," Renji said, barely keeping the smirk off his face, "Byakuya has…um…told me a lot about you."

"He has?" Hinata said, surprise lighting his boyish features, "And he lets you…his Rukon vice captain call him by his first name?"

"Hinata," Byakuya said, distracting him from Renji, who was fumbling for a proper answer, "I apologize for all of the confusion, and I will meet with you soon…"

"Oh, but I know. You have to talk to the head captain, Bya, right? That man is scary! I don't know how you work beneath him. Oh, I've made an innuendo! Well, I don't know how you work for him. He's such a serious, grouchy sort. He said I'd better get used to seeing you behind bars because he wasn't sure we'd even be married before you were incarcerated. They're very up in arms about that business in Hueco Mundo and the disgraceful videos…though, I must admit, you looked darling…just steamy, even if I did want to murder Renji in cold blood for touching my Bya…"

"Bya?" Renji mouthed.

Byakuya gave him a murderous glare.

"But we'll find a way out, I mean, it's not like you went and joined Aizen or anything, and may I say, using the mouse to videotape when you blew up Aizen's quarters while he and Gin were in bed together, well, that gives new meaning to the words 'blow job' ne? That was magnificent camera work, Bya, darling."

"H-hinata," Byakuya said sternly, causing his winsome fiancé to freeze and stare at him, "We…do need to talk, but I will have to meet you later this evening…for dinner at the manor."

"You mean, if the head captain doesn't order you to jail immediately?"

"Ah, yes, there is that. I will send a hell butterfly to let you know how that goes, but…"

"Oh, that's no problem, Bya dear. I can go back and wait at my family's manor. They're having a party for my cousin, Eri. She's marrying that cad from the Yamashina clan. I tell you, they need to check him to be sure he isn't a fake. He's so awful…big and brutish and rough mannered, but then…"

He paused, giving Renji a look that made the redhead blush.

"Sometimes that can be sort of…stimulating, ne Bya?"

He laughed at the odd expressions they wore.

"Well, then," he said, bending and kissing a surprised Byakuya on the mouth, "I will see you later, my love. Maybe I'll lie at Kuchiki Manor tonight and we can sneak out and go skinny dipping in the lake, beneath the stars. We'll just have to hope the Shinigami Women's Association doesn't get wind of it, or they might take video of us, too!"

He flash stepped out of the room, leaving Renji shaking his head and Byakuya resting his face wearily in one open palm.

"So…" Renji said, swallowing a laugh, "That's Hinata."

"Yes," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "It is."

Renji bit his lips softly and studied his captain for a moment, then sat down next to him. He slipped a hand into the noble's, not meeting his eyes, but admiring the curve of his face and the white skin of his throat.

"Hey, uh, things are really…unsettled and awkward, right now. I know that your clan is hot to get you married off to Hinata and all. So…if you…"

"If I what?" Byakuya asked, meeting his eyes questioningly.

"Well," said Renji, "You know, I know we admitted to loving each other. But I also know that you have an obligation to obey the rules of your clan. And they want you to marry a noble, not some Rukon dog like me. So, I understand if all we had was last night …well, and before in Hueco Mundo…and we have to go back to just being just captain and vice captain. It's okay."

"I see," said Byakuya, looking down at their joined hands, "But I must ask you. What if I do not want to marry Hinata? What if I think that it would be a horrid mistake, and that I should, instead, follow my heart and give it to someone else instead?"

Renji blushed and smiled.

"Well, I don't know," he said in a soft voice, "Would that other person you were considering be me? Because, I think if it was, I could support the idea of throwing caution to the wind and following your heart."

"Only if it is you, though, ne?"

"Yeah," said Renji, grinning, "Only if it's me."

He leaned forward and brought their lips together. Byakuya focused on the powerful red-brown eyes and sank into the redhead's arms. He broke away from Renji's lips, rubbed his face lightly against the redhead's, then let his head fall onto Renji's shoulder. His lips brushed Renji's throat and the redhead turned his head, seeking his captain's mouth again. Byakuya surrendered to the next long, intense kiss, and several more that followed, but finally pulled away and opened his mouth to speak.

He closed it again in shock as it registered that the door had opened again and the head captain stood in the doorway, watching them with a furious glare. Renji inhaled sharply and pulled free of Byakuya, dropping into the chair beside the bed and waiting for the two of them to be engulfed in his zanpakutou's fiery release. But Head Captain Yamamoto just stepped forward, the disapproving glare still on his face. He studied their lowered eyes and downcast expressions, then his reiatsu flared painfully and he launched into a tirade.

"DISGRACEFUL! UNFORGIVABLE! I have never seen such horrendous behavior from any officer of the Gotei 13! I am nearly at the end of my rope with you, Captain Kuchiki! And YOU, Abarai! You were out of bounds making an unapproved trip into Hueco Mundo without obtaining proper permissions. Do you realize how much damage you two could have done? If not for the fact that your infiltration mouse destroyed one of Aizen's buildings and we gained some useful intelligence from the tangled mess of data that came in, this would be a complete DISASTER!"

"So, uh," said Renji, "At least we did something right, ne?"

"YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE AT ALL, ABARAI!" the head captain roared, nearly sending Renji's chair toppling.

Renji blanched, swallowed hard, then paled even more and ran for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" yelled the head captain, "Get back here, Abarai!"

"He is…ill," Byakuya explained, "He has been ill for a while. I will have him see Captain Unohana about it before we are discharged."

The head captain's fiery eyes burned into Byakuya's and the noble felt sweat break out on his forehead. The head captain took a breath and was ready to launch into another seething tirade, but was interrupted as Captain Kurotsuchi and Nemu entered the room. As they settled into chairs, Renji returned from the bathroom and sat down on the bed.

Byakuya felt a soft sweep of relief as the head captain turned to Captain Kurotsuchi and asked for a report. The twelfth division captain shook his head in disgust.

"I don't know what happened, but what came in, arrived in such a jumble, we have mountains of video feeds, but no time and date stamps. We shall have to reconstruct what happened piece by piece. I am sure Captain Kuchiki can shed some light on the order of his indiscretions."

Byakuya's face burned as the head captain focused on him again.

"Very well, let's have it. I want you to view the feeds and assist Captain Kurotsuchi in putting them into a timeline. I want to know everything. Then, we will talk about how long you will be incarcerated for your reckless behavior!"

"But…" Renji began.

"SILENCE!" yelled the head captain, making Renji go silent and wide-eyed, "You stay out of this, or I will think of a punishment for you too!"

"Hai, sir," the redhead managed, sounding as though he would be sick again.

The head captain glared at Byakuya.

"Well?"

"S-sir," Byakuya began, then he closed his mouth again as Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin flash stepped into the room.

Byakuya's mouth opened again and his eyes flashed.

"You!" he hissed accusingly.

"Yes, what are YOU doing in the Seireitei?" asked the head captain, "You were banished, Kisuke Urahara. And as much as I did not agree with the sentence, I must…"

"I allowed him into the Seireitei," explained Yoruichi, "He told me something that I think you will all be interested in hearing. I found it somewhat difficult to believe, but…well, you should listen and make up your own minds."

She gave Byakuya a secret wink, sending a jolt of confusion through him and leaving him silent and staring as Kisuke began to explain.

He held up an empty bottle and the head captain frowned.

"What is this about?" he asked, "You had better not be wasting my time, Urahara. Get to your explanation!"

"This is part of the explanation, right here."

Byakuya paled and bit his lips, waiting for the inevitable.

"You see," Kisuke went on, "Yoruichi found this bottle in Hueco Mundo, in a dumpster, as she was searching for a way to help Byakuya and Renji. She thought nothing of it at first, except there was an odd reiatsu around it. So she brought it to me and I analyzed it in my lab. And when I saw the results, I knew I had to come and tell you the truth."

"Well, don't keep us waiting, then," said Captain Kurotsuchi, impatiently, "Go on!"

"The truth is…that this was a horrible new plot by Aizen to dishonor and humiliate the captains of the Gotei 13!"

Byakuya's eyes went wide and he started to speak, but Yoruichi's warning glare stopped him.

"A…plot?" said the head captain, frowning, "To dishonor the captains? I can understand wanting to eliminate them, but…to embarrass them? Why would he go to the effort?"

"Well, think about it," Kisuke went on, "Aizen wants to destroy Karakura Town and to create the King's Key, right?"

"We are aware of that," said the head captain, tersely, "but why…"

"Because think about it. It seems like our Captain Kuchiki has lost his senses lately, ne? Having raunchy sex with his subordinate…attacking other captains…having unapproved guests in his outpost for some late night bang, bang in front of the recording monitor? Not really our little Byakuya's style, am I right?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" snapped Kurotsuchi, "He just hasn't ever been caught at it."

"Naw, Captain Kurotsuchi, don't be mean! You know he's not like that at all. It would take something pretty extreme to make him behave so badly!"

"Hmmm…" said the head captain, considering, "It does seem his behavior has been very odd, lately…"

"Yeah!" agreed Kisuke, "It's been just bonkers, right? Nuts! Certifiable!"

"You've made your point," Byakuya said, frowning and crossing his arms, "Get on with it."

"Yeah…okay. So, here's the way it happened. Gin, as you know, has a liking for mixing up trouble, and he made up this crazy love juice."

"L-love juice?" said the head captain, blinking.

"Yeah, powerful enough to knock your socks off. Now, this love juice causes the one who drinks it to go into a sort of relaxed, open state, then it hits them with such a strong desire to have sex, they lose it and get busy with whoever, or sometimes whatever they can find."

"Which explains why Captain had sex with me and Captain Zaraki witnessed it!" exclaimed Renji.

Then, he blushed and fell silent.

"Exactly," said Kisuke, "Captain Kuchiki had _absolutely no idea_ that he was banging the stuffing out of his vice captain! Because this stuff erased his memory afterwards, obviously because Gin and Aizen didn't want anyone to get wise to what they'd done."

"But how did he trick Captain Kuchiki into drinking the sake in the first place?"

"That's a good question. Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya paled and caught his breath sharply. His eyes widened and he glared at Kisuke meaningfully, making the shopkeeper chuckle and continue.

"The truth is that Byakuya wasn't meant for that bottle. He was going to be a target, but the first target Aizen set to test the brew…was me! He concealed some within a shipment sent to me and when Byakuya came to Karakura Town, I gave him a bottle as a gift. I guess he and Renji cracked it open, after hours, of course, leading to the late night party on the top of his desk that Zaraki saw."

"Will you please desist?" Byakuya asked dryly, "We don't need continuous reminders. I think that Renji and I have been through enough embarrassment, ne?"

"Oh, of course, Captain, sorry!"

"Well," said Kurotsuchi, "That explains what Captain Zaraki saw, but it doesn't explain the reels of lewdness and multiple acts of indiscretion we recorded while the two were at the outpost in Hueco Mundo. Were they drinking on duty, too?"

"No," said Kisuke, "Or if they were, it was after hours. In any case, Aizen captured them, right?"

"Yes," the head captain said, nodding.

"He either had a camera of his own and knew they had drunk some of his brew, or he had Gin create a gas form and sent it into the ventilation systems of the outpost. I'll just bet the sexual reiatsu fields around all of the outposts was extremely high, ne?"

"Y-yes," admitted Kurotsuchi, "But…"

"You probably thought it was all the other lonely shinigamis out there jacking off to the videos of Captain Kuchiki and Renji."

"Kind of makes us like porn stars…" said Renji, shaking his head.

"Abarai, do shut up!" muttered Byakuya.

"But it wasn't that at all. You see, Aizen filled those outposts full of that compound and all of those guys hammered whoever or whatever they could find. I wouldn't be surprised if a number of hollows didn't have some vizard babies! Or…vice versa, if the shinigami was the one who got nailed."

"Wait, you say this stuff…makes you pregnant?" exclaimed Renji, "That's why I'm throwing up all the time and…?"

Renji's head turned and his eyes locked on Byakuya's. Byakuya felt a touch of sadness at the shock and fright in the redhead's expression. Then, suddenly, it struck him what Kisuke had just said.

"Y-you mean that…?"

"Yeah," grinned Kisuke, "You and Renji are gonna have babies! _Both_ of you!"

"Wh-what?" Byakuya said, going paler and placing a hand on his abdomen, "I…"

"How do you know this?" asked the head captain.

"Well," said Kisuke, flushing, "I have to admit. Byakuya and Renji weren't the only ones who drank some of that stuff. One night after a round of late night training, Ichigo and I had some of the stuff, and now…well…we're expecting too!"

"That is, if Ichigo's dad doesn't kill you when he finds out!" grinned Yoruichi.

"Aww, he won't kill a pregnant guy, right?" Kisuke chuckled.

"Y-you mean you and Ichigo…?"

Renji stared in disbelief for a moment, then burst into a fit of uncontrolled laughter. Kisuke frowned.

"Let's see how long you keep laughing like that when labor hits you," the shopkeeper muttered.

He started to go on, but a sound had risen up from the raven haired-captain that made everyone in the room stop and stare.

_Byakuya Kuchiki was laughing._

Not a simple, controlled chuckle or a soft laugh, but a heavy laugh that shook his slender frame and left his eyes filled with tears.

"W-wow…ah…pregnancy really changes some people, ne?" Renji asked, staring at the enchanting sight.

Byakuya clutched his stomach and slowly caught his breath, his face prettily flushed and his chest heaving softly.

"What is it? What's so funny, Captain?" asked the redhead, "Are you just happy we're having babies? Happy you don't have to marry Hinata? What?"

"I…no, I…it's…it's just that…after I convinced Aizen and Gin that we had to send you back because you were ill…I…tricked them into drinking some…some of that!"

For a moment, the shinigamis in the room just stared at Byakuya in disbelief, then the room exploded in peals of riotous laughter.

Byakuya's eyes met Kisuke's and an unspoken message passed between them.

_The only reason I'll not see you hanged for making that sake is because some good came of it…_


	14. Explanations and Congratulations

**Chapter 14: Explanations and Congratulations**

"Now, remember what I said and do not speak unless you are asked a question," Byakuya said solemnly, "Meetings of council are very formal gatherings and have strict codes guiding their courses. The head councilor will call the meeting to order and read the agenda, then I will be asked to explain what has occurred. This council is unusual in that Hinata and members of his clan will be present to address the irregularities I have cited that are leading to the ending of our engagement. They probably won't have any questions for you, but if they do, just be mindful of what you say. We are not trying to start a clan war."

"Okay, Captain," Renji said, tugging at his kimono, "But how long will this thing take? This thing is kinda itchy and uncomfortable."

"I realize it isn't what you are used to, Abarai," Byakuya acknowledged, "but as I said, council meetings are formal affairs."

He paused for a moment, fending off a tight smile.

"And being that you are soon going to be married to a clan leader, you will need to honor the expectations of the elders."

Renji did nothing to hide the smile Byakuya's words brought to his lips.

"So…you're not having second thoughts about marrying me?" he asked.

"Of course not," said the clan leader, striding forward, "It would be unseemly either to leave the bearer of my child adrift or to leave my child nameless. Nor could I bear the dishonor of being a single…parent."

"Are those your only reasons?" Renji asked, looking hurt.

Byakuya smirked and glanced at Renji out of the corner of one gray eye.

"No, Renji," he said, reaching over to squeeze the redhead's hand, "I was merely teasing you. I am pleased that circumstances have turned this in our favor. And we have already fended off Soutaichou's fury over the incident. Let's see if we can't calm the fluttered nerves of these stuffy elders."

"Okay," Renji grumbled jokingly, "But I expect a long belly rub and some cuddling after this."

"Oh, can I join the fun, too?" asked Hinata, stepping into the room ahead of two unhappy looking relatives, "I must say, it was a shock, but truly, you two look lovely together. Raven black and bloody red...such sweet contrast."

"Where the hell did he come from?" muttered Renji under his breath.

"Greetings, Hinata," said Byakuya, smiling at the beaming youth, "If you and your...escort will pass through those doors, council will begin in a few minutes."

"In a moment, Bya, darling, I want to have a look at this lovely spouse to be of yours. Renji Abarai, aren't you precious with that perky little baby bump! Of course, I could kill you for stealing my Bya away from me, but...I can see why he would be so tempted! How you manage to look so manly doing something so girly is a true mystery!"

"Please shut him up," Renji mumbled, "I'm going to throw up."

"You and me both," Byakuya said under his breath, "Hinata, come, we will find our places and get settled."

"Thank you!" mouthed Renji.

Byakuya smirked and led the redhead into the meeting chambers. They sat down in seats at the head of the table, with the noble sitting quietly and Renji doing his best not to fidget, although between the itchiness of the fancy kimono he wore and the physical facts of his pregnancy, he could barely contain himself. He felt an odd fullness in his bladder and crossed his legs tightly. Byakuya noticed his flushed face and gazed at him questioningly.

"I've got to pee..." the redhead mouthed.

"Pardon?" Byakuya said, not understanding.

"I said I've got to pee...badly!" Renji said louder, flushing bright red as he realized that the head councilor had entered and the room had fallen silent.

The old shinigami gazed at Renji with a disapproving air. Renji paled and put a hand over his mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he groaned.

"By all means," the head councilor said, frowning at him, "Please excuse yourself. We will wait while you...see to your needs."

Renji was stunned that he could blush any darker, but somehow managed it. Byakuya gave him a rare, sympathetic glance and nodded.

"Ah...erm...I ah," Renji stammered, crossing his legs harder under the table and cringing at how much his skin itched, "I...I'll be fine. S-sorry, go on."

The head councilor's frown deepened.

"This meeting may take a while," he informed the humiliated redhead, "And we do not wish to have to have the attendants clean up after you."

"Ah...erm...," Renji fussed, uncomfortably.

He felt his patience give way and reverted to more normal behavior.

"Aw, damn it!" he sighed, "By the time I got outta this straitjacket, pissed and threw up, then figured out how the HELL to put it back together, you coulda gone to war with Hinata's clan, there and already solved everything. So, just go ahead. This thing's so damned tight, I don't think the pee will be able to escape anyway."

"And the vomit?" the head councilor asked, giving Renji a somewhat amused look.

"I'll swallow it," Renji growled, his eyes almost glowing red for a moment.

"Splendid," said the head councilor, "Shall we begin?"

He looked down at the agenda, then back at Byakuya and the redhead seated beside him, trying not to crawl out of his chair.

"Begging your pardon," said one of Hinata's dour looking escorts, "but Lord Hinata's esteemed father has charged us with relaying a message regarding the scandalous transmissions that have brought shame to the Kuchiki family name. He ordered that we should not waste time listening to your Lord's excuses, but should simply relay his message and be on our way."

The head councilor glanced at Byakuya, who nodded calmly in reply.

"V-very well," the head councilor replied.

"His Lordship says," said the escort, "And I quote, 'Our elders have been informed of, and have viewed the lewd and deviant acts of your clan leader, and having done so, we withdraw Lord Hinata from his engagement to your scandalized clan leader. We find it hard to believe that such a formerly honorable and celebrated clan could be led by one so inwardly wicked and sexually deviant. You have our condolences, as we know that you must have been blindsided by Byakuya Kuchiki's reveal of his inner monster.'"

"Oh, now Seiji, be nice," said Hinata, "You and Saburo were both hard as a rock after viewing those transmissions. I was up half the night, going down on the two of you and suffering you in both ends at once to relieve you."

"Council recorder," said the head councilor, glaring at Hinata, "You will strike the noble Lord Hinata's last comments from the records with a notation to his vulgarity."

"You old goat!" Hinata snapped back saucily, "You want to talk to _me_ about vulgarity? Here, I was waiting for my dear Byakuya to return from his banishment to the far reaches of Hueco Mundo, only to be shocked by the release of that...that porn video of him with his subordinate, but then you have the audacity to try to back out of the engagement at the very moment I discovered just how beautifully naughty my fiancée could be."

He turned and flashed Byakuya a look of wanton affection. The noble blushed.

"Byakuya, darling, I will gladly forgive you for fucking that lovely, Rukon tiger over there, if you will forget the admission of my own indiscretion with my...handlers. We could make each other deliciously happy, spending our days infuriating these tiresome old men while spending our nights indulging in rages of steamy orgy! What do you say? Don't tell me you want to let these bothersome, ancient relics turn you into one of them! You have so much potential resting between those pretty thighs of yours!"

"Lord Hinata!" exclaimed the head councilor, banging his gavel on the table, "How DARE you insult the honor of our leader! As much as he may have transgressed and we will have to address his behavior, you are treading upon his..."

"Oh, don't make me laugh, Nori!" Hinata said flippantly, "I know all about how you stuffy fellows put on airs and act as though we're all beneath you, but you and I both know that your minds are not so pure. And I'll bet every last one of you had a hand under the table and were..."

"Lord Hinata, you are out of order!"

"...stroking them like crazy as you watched..."

"Lord Hinata!"

"I know I was!"

"Sirs," said Nori, his eyes flaring, "You will remove Lord Hinata from our presence, immediately!"

The room went suddenly silent as Byakuya stood and all eyes were drawn to the noble's oddly serene expression.

"Lords and ladies," he said in a perfectly calm tone, "Let me first, offer my deepest apologies to my former affianced, but as well offer proper explanation as to the withdrawal of my offer of marriage."

"We all know you are withdrawing your claim because of your dalliance with your peasant subordinate..." one of Hinata's escorts said dryly.

"Actually," said Byakuya, giving Renji a tender look of affection, "Although it is true that a mishap involving an illegal concoction that was unknowingly imbibed by Renji Abarai and myself caused the two of us to engage in the sexual display that was monitored and, without our consent, released to the public, my reasons for withdrawing from the marriage are other."

The council, Hinata and the escorts stared in stunned silence as Byakuya placed a hand on Renji's shoulder and their reiatsu began to glow around them.

"When we were together sexually, under the influence of that doctored sake, Renji and I discovered that we are true resonants. It was...unexpected, of course, and rather poorly timed, but I think all here will agree that, once the resonance was revealed, and I realized that we had seeded the Kuchiki heirs, it wouldn't have been right to marry someone else. So...as you see, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for both our behavior with each other, and my decision to withdraw from my engagement to Lord Hinata."

"The...Kuchiki _heirs_?" Nori repeated, looking confused.

"Yes," Byakuya confirmed serenely, placing a slender hand on his abdomen, "The substance that Renji and I were given caused me to relax with him while we were together, and our unplanned intimacy left both of us with child."

The room went deathly silent.

Byakuya smiled and continued as though nothing was wrong.

"As all of you might imagine, because of this situation and the stresses of having been Sousuke Aizen's prisoners, however briefly, Renji and I are very much in need of your patience and understanding. I know my name looks to have been scandalized, but let us look at the facts. Renji and I were taken advantage of by that snake, Gin's, wicked concoction, then were further embarrassed by the unlawful recording and distribution of the encounter. We were treated with suspicion and endured a short captivity, and because of all of this, we have not had time to breathe, let alone explore the newfound beauty of our resonance."

Renji swallowed hard and brushed away tears as his captain's sweet words overwhelmed him.

"I think we all will agree that Renji and I, being true resonants, must certainly obey the dictates of the noble gift, and we must be married immediately. After all, honoring true resonance is one of our duties...and we must set a proper example for others."

He turned his head and smiled briefly at Renji.

"I look forward to honoring my clan and my future spouse, by embracing this union wholeheartedly."

He glanced around the room and was met with continued silence as the councilors sought each others' eyes questioningly.

"Oh...Bravo!" sobbed Hinata, smiling through a haze of tears, "That was the most lovely display of affection I have ever seen from one such as you, Bya, dear! _Congratulations_...and don't feel bad about breaking off our engagement. I understand. I could never hope to beat true resonance. I must move on and allow myself to be comforted."

He turned his head, rubbing his wet eyes and nodded to his escorts.

"Seiji, Saburo, come. I need you!"

The Kuchiki elders looked on, still silent as Hinata and his escorts left the room. Byakuya sat down next to Renji and slipped a hand into his under the table.

"Are you all right?" he whispered.

"Y-yeah," Renji whispered back, "I just...you kinda got to me, talking about me like that. I, uh...almost felt like it was all real. I mean, you and I know, first off, that the bullshit about Gin making the stuff wasn't true. And Kisuke said that the stuff we drank made us get each other pregnant, ne? So it wasn't true resonance..."

"But you forget what happened in Hueco Mundo...how I used noble pair bonding to help you get free," Byakuya reminded him, "I couldn't have done that if the resonance wasn't there. What I said about that was true."

Renji sniffed softly and rubbed his eyes again.

"Damn...being pregnant has me all out of whack. Sorry for being so..."

Byakuya reached over and brushed a stray tear from the redhead's flushed cheek.

"I love seeing you pregnant," Byakuya said, smiling at him, "Now, allow me to get the two of us out of these chambers and we will go to Kuchiki Manor, so that I can...how did Hinata put it? Oh, yes..._comfort_ you."

"Oh...I like the sound of that," Renji said, grinning.

Byakuya looked up at the elders.

"If council approves," he said, meeting their eyes calmly, "Renji and I would like to retire to Kuchiki Manor. We have much to discuss before our required nuptials."

"Of-of course," said Nori, blinking, "Council is adjourned."

He watched as Byakuya rose and led Renji out of the chamber.

"How did he do that?" asked Councilor Fumio, shaking his head, "He talked his way out of it! He..."

"Yes," Nori said, smirking, "I think we have just witnessed one of the best displays of noble..._diplomacy_...I have ever seen."

"I think that the common word for that is _bullshitting_," Fumio said dryly.

"But _we_ are not common," Nori countered, "so it is diplomacy."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya led Renji into his bedroom, then helped the redhead out of his kimono and watched in amusement as Renji dashed off the bathroom. Sounds of urination, relief, flushing, retching and more flushing came, one upon the next in quick succession. Renji emerged a few minutes later, wearing a very sheepish, but relieved smile. He accepted the yukata that Byakuya offered him and began to dress.

"You ran off so quickly that I didn't have time to hand that to you," commented the noble.

"Yeah, well, I was about to explode," said Renji, "If that meeting had taken any longer or been any funnier, I'd have had a major problem..."

"Hmmm," said Byakuya, tying his yukata at the waist and sitting down on the bed as he watched Renji dress.

"So," said Renji, "Will you tell me how come I keep puking my guts out and peeing every five minutes and you don't even look at all like you could be pregnant? Tell me that..."

"It is simple," said the noble, "I was impregnated a short time after you. I will likely show more symptoms relatively soon."

"Heh," chuckled the redhead, "Byakuya Kuchiki, bent over a toilet and tossing his royal cookies? That, I've gotta see!"

"I am glad that the idea is so amusing to you," the noble said, raising an eyebrow.

"S-sorry Captain," Renji giggled, "Must be the hormones or something..."

He stopped speaking as he noticed the warm, smoldering look that had found its way onto Byakuya's face. He tied his yukata and walked to the bed, then leaned down and captured the noble's lips gently. Byakuya closed his eyes and caressed Renji's lips teasingly with his, then reached up and pulled on the tie at Renji's waist. He watched as the redhead's yukata fell open, then locked his eyes on Renji's and brought his cheek to rest on the bump on the redhead's abdomen. The look in his eyes was so affectionate and sweet that it brought tears to Renji's eyes again. And when the noble's head turned and his soft lips pressed against Renji's belly, a short, happy sob escaped the redhead and he gently tackled Byakuya and brought him down onto his back on the bed.

"I think I owe you a belly rub," Byakuya objected, "Don't I?"

Renji smiled.

"In a bit," he said, untying and peeling back the noble's yukata, "I want to look at you first."

"Why?" asked the noble, leaning back against the pillows and looking up at him.

"Because I like looking at you like this."

He sighed softly and closed his eyes for a moment.

"It's strange," he whispered, "I sat in that office with you for hours...and hours. And I remember being angry about you taking Rukia away. I remember thinking about wanting to defeat you on the battlefield. But...now, when I look at you, all I feel is happy...and all I want to do is make love with you. Why is that? How did that happen?"

Byakuya's lips curved into a small smile.

"By accident," he said softly, "It was completely unscripted."

"Not in the cards," Renji whispered, climbing onto the bed and curling into Byakuya's arms, "Not in a million years...wasn't going to happen. If someone had told me, I would have said that person had gone loopy in the head. But here we are...in love...getting married, having kids...and I am completely mystified about why it works. I only know that it does. I love you, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya caught his breath softly as Renji's hot, bare body came to rest on top of his, and the redhead's mouth found his again. As they kissed, Renji teased him with those gentle, calloused hands. He blushed at how quickly the stimulation overtook him, making him kiss Renji harder and press upward against the redhead. Renji proceeded slowly, looking happily down into the noble's decidedly hungry gray eyes and grinning at how Byakuya's hands clenched him and the noble sighed so wantonly.

"I love you too, Renji," Byakuya whispered back, tilting his head back as the redhead's pleasantly warm lips attacked his throat, and his strong hips began to move.

Byakuya's body rose to meet Renji's, and he couldn't stifle his intense moans at being so filled, so wonderfully aroused and aching all over for release. He looked up into the fierce, but loving red-brown eyes and wondered, as Hinata had, how Renji could be so beautifully strong, and proud and pregnant all at once. Those things didn't seem to mesh within his head, but they blended faultlessly in the living wonder that was Renji Abarai.

He gasped out the redhead's name as his pleasure began to crest, sinking into his eyes, his mouth and his strong embrace and feeling as though suspended over a great precipice. He started to fall, but felt the scathing explosion of heat inside him as Renji released, and was brought down gently as his own body seized fitfully. Renji's mouth ravished his voraciously, and Byakuya felt a thin blade of fear pass through him, a feeling of danger that Renji might simply devour him. But it disappeared a moment later as Renji rolled off of him and pulled him onto his chest.

He rested quietly in the redhead's arms, enjoying the sweet hum of satedness, and the feel of Renji's heat inside him. But the touch of Renji's hand finding his belly and rubbing it gently, and the way he whispered an affectionate greeting to the baby that Byakuya was carrying left the noble fighting tears.

Renji was tactful enough not to say whether or not he saw, but he smiled a secret smile and held Byakuya a little bit more tightly as the noble surrendered to sleep in his arms.


	15. Letting go of Solitude

**Chapter 15: Letting go of Solitude**

Renji felt the bed shift and opened his eyes, just in time to catch sight of Byakuya abandoning his sleep to flash step to the bathroom. The redhead smiled sympathetically and shook his head, then climbed out of bed and followed. He waited outside for a moment, flinching at the sound of his noble captain groaning and retching, then sighing in relief. Opening the door, he got the noble a glass of water to rinse his mouth, then sat on the floor behind him, rubbing small circles on his back and his slightly swollen abdomen.

"Oh gods, that feels better," Byakuya whispered, leaning back against his red haired subordinate, "Please don't stop doing that, or I really think I will die, Abarai."

Renji laughed softly.

"Yeah, it feels that way, ne?" he agreed, "But you won't. And it gets better as the day goes on."

"Well, as relieved as I am to hear that, I rather want to know how to get rid of the discomfort now."

"I found that smelling lemons and eating peppermints helped," Renji said, still rubbing his lover's belly.

"Ah," sighed the noble, closing his eyes, "I shall have to have the kitchen staff make a note of that."

Renji kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You want to go back to bed for awhile?"

"N-no," groaned the noble, "I don't want to wake up to another bout of illness."

"Oh, I don't think you will," said the redhead, "And actually, you'll probably start feeling hungry soon, so you might want to stay close to home until you've eaten."

Byakuya frowned.

"I was going to complain that the thought of eating after just throwing up would only sicken me again, but oddly, my stomach is already growling," he commented.

"Then, let me get you back to bed and I'll go get someone to make us some breakfast."

"What are you doing?" snapped the noble as Renji started to lift him, "Abarai, I am _not_ an invalid. Put me down!"

"Oh, don't be pissy," Renji chuckled good-naturedly, "You've been really good to me since we found out I was pregnant. I'm just trying to return the favor, so don't get all up in arms."

The noble rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, but ceased his resistance as he was carried back to the bed and tucked in. Renji disappeared out the door, then reappeared a few minutes later, bearing a tea tray. He set the tray on the nightstand and handed the noble one of the cups, then took his own cup and joined Byakuya in the bed.

"Torio said that he would bring our breakfast as soon as it's ready. But the tea and some muffins were ready, so I hijacked those."

"Arigato," Byakuya said gratefully, sipping at the tea and adding butter and honey to the warm muffin.

"I didn't think you liked sweets," commented Renji.

Byakuya shrugged to avoid talking with his mouth full and continued to savor the warm, sweet muffin. Torio appeared a few moments later, bearing another tray that held a variety of breakfast items. He deposited it on the noble's lap , then left and returned with an equally laden tray for Renji.

"Oh," said Byakuya, blinking, "I thought we were sharing. This is a great deal of food, don't you think?"

"It looks like a lot," said the redhead, digging into his food, "But we are eating for two. Erm...maybe more if there are any twins."

"Do you think that there will be?" asked Byakuya, looking concerned,

"I don't know," Renji replied, "I know they run in families, but I never knew any of my family, so I don't know if there were any twins. What about you?"

"There are some twins, here and there among my relatives," the noble admitted.

"I wonder if there's a way to tell. We'll have to ask Captain Unohana the next time we have a check up."

Byakuya made a sound of approval of the idea and returned his attention to his breakfast. He was stunned some time later, when the trays stood empty and Renji belched contentedly and set his aside.

"I cannot believe I just ate all of that," the noble said, staring.

"Heh," chuckled the redhead, "Neither can I! Where the hell'd you put it all, Captain? Cause except for that baby bump, I don't see anywhere you could hide it!"

"Hmmm," said the noble, "I think I will endeavor to take that as a compliment.

Renji leaned over and started to kiss him, but was politely evaded.

"What?" he said, looking offended, "Was it something I said?"

"No," Byakuya said, his face looking slightly green, "but it must have been something you ate. It smells horrid. I think I'm..."

He broke off and ran for the bathroom.

"Oh, gee, Captain," Renji said sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

He followed the noble into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then rinsed his mouth several times to be sure that whatever it had been was gone from his breath.

"Sorry, Captain," he said again, "Really."

"It's not your fault," sighed the ghostly pale noble, "There seems to be no apparent logic to food cravings and aversions. I do not think you could have anticipated what would make me feel ill."

"I still feel bad, though. Here, try one of these peppermint leaves Captain Unohana gave me."

"Do they work?" Byakuya asked wearily.

"Oh yeah, here, try it."

Byakuya slipped the fresh leaf in his mouth and chewed on it slowly. After a minute or so, his face began to regain its color and he made a soft sound of contentment.

"Ah...that is so much better. Arigato, Renji."

"No problem, Captain," the redhead said, "You want to go back to bed for awhile?"

Byakuya looked up at him curiously.

"Why? Do you?" he asked, gazing at the redhead questioningly.

"Well," said Renji, "I'm not so tired, but if you feel up to it, I was thinking that I'd really like to be naked with you."

Despite their current circumstances, Byakuya couldn't help but blush at the blunt statement.

"I like looking at you naked," Renji went on, leaving his captain inexplicably spellbound, "And I like touching your skin. It's soft, and it always smells so sweet...like cherry blossoms."

Byakuya caught his breath as he realized that his member was hardening, just hearing the way Renji was talking about him. Renji smiled and moved closer, and in response, Byakuya backed out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, where Renji caught him and attacked him with light kisses on the face and throat. They reached the bed and fell onto it, still kissing. Renji's hands opened his yukata, peeling it back slowly to reveal the lovely white flesh he had been desiring.

"Prettiest thing I've ever seen!" Renji sighed.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure that you prefer me and not my sister, now? After all, when this began, you only went to bed with me because you were upset about her."

Renji laughed softly.

"That was the best mistake I ever made...drinking that stuff and going to bed with you, Captain."

"Renji, please don't call me 'Captain' when we are being intimate. Just use my name. We _are_ going to be married soon."

"Right," chuckled Renji, "I guess it's kinda strange to call my lover 'Captain.' Kinda makes it sound like we're doing something we'd get in trouble for, ne?"

"As you might recall, I _did_ get reprimanded for having sex with you."

Renji laughed louder.

"Yeah, while denying it completely! Oh my god, Cap...Byakuya! That's so hilarious that you didn't even know that you'd done it!"

"Neither did you," the noble said, frowning.

"Aww, don't be mad," Renji said, kissing him again, "I was just teasing."

"Were you?" Byakuya said, the words betraying a note of challenge, "So...you like teasing?"

"I _love_ you," Renji said, an affectionate shine coming into his eyes.

Byakuya looked up at him, the flustered blush still on his cheeks.

"I love you too, Renji," he whispered back.

Byakuya tilted his head back lazily, enjoying the brushing of Renji's lips on the sensitive skin of his throat, the soft rumble of his voice as he continued to go on about how much he felt for the noble, and his rough-skinned, but gentle hands following the curves of his captain's body, leaving him aching to be fully joined with the redhead. And as much as he had been joking and laughing before, he sensed the change in the man beneath him, and the laughter went out of his eyes. The lovely, red-brown eyes looked back at him with more seriousness, the eyes of a lover reading and responding to his partner's unspoken desires.

But then, he realized, Renji had been able to anticipate him for some time now...just in a different way. As his subordinate, he had watched Byakuya closely and learned his ways carefully...so as to work well in tandem with him, so that when they fought together, they fought seamlessly.

_And although this is a different arena, we are still doing the same thing. Except that this place, our bedroom, should be a place of equality. As much as I have to lead on the battlefield, I can give to him and partake of him in equal measure here._

And all at once, he found, what he really wanted was to give Renji pleasure...to make him smile and blush, catch his breath at how loved he felt, to forget entirely that there had ever been anyone else in his life and to fully embrace the power of the affections of the man who, by mistake or no, now thought of Renji as the bright center of his universe...the lovely moon that shined over the sky at night.

He caught the redhead at an unexpected moment and threw him off balance, then toppled him and sent him tumbling onto the bed on his back. Renji flipped onto his stomach, and the slighter man landed on his back and trapped him there. He ran his fingers through the thick, Renji-scented mane of red hair and found the back of his neck, then he paused to admire the black markings there, before closing his eyes and tasting them with a curious, pink tongue, then opening his mouth and exploring the area more intently, with small nips, slow, deliberate strokes and deep suction that made the redhead emit something akin to a soft growl.

The sound rumbled through his body, and he seemed ready to turn the tables, but Byakuya held him down and followed the pattern of black tribal markings, all of the way down his back to where they framed his lovely, round bottom. He touched and tasted every inch of the man as he crawled down his back, admiring, touching, tasting, devouring.

"O-oh!" Renji groaned, moving restlessly.

Byakuya placed his palms on the backs of the redhead's thighs, and kissed every inch of him...touching, tasting, and exploring him until Renji was left panting and clenching at the bedding.

He climbed back up Renji's torso and coaxed him onto his back, then fell on his mouth, smiling as the redhead's hands grabbed blindly at him, and that lovely, smiling red mouth snapped at his, seeking its depths to share in the tastes of his explorations and to moan and pant incoherent requests for more.

And he gave more...

He left Renji's mouth and went on a slow, deliberate rampage, teasing his way along the jagged lines that marked his lover's strong arms, and danced across his chest. He laughed to himself as Renji let out a savage curse and tensed his body in response. He tickled the man's soft belly with brushings of his lips. seductive strokes of his tongue and pauses for heavy, breathtaking suction that made Renji's body quiver. He stopped when he reached the redhead's baby bump, nuzzling the area with his flushed cheeks and offering a much more reverent kiss, before moving on. He teasingly bypassed the area where Renji's very large and damp arousal leaked and twitched needfully, and explored everything down to the man's toes, which he nipped at and teased until he heard Renji giggle.

He spread the redhead's legs and moved back up Renji's body, devouring first with hungry eyes, then with his body. Renji groaned fitfully, his fingers sinking into the noble's fine hair and begging him to move on. Renji quivered again and Byakuya paused, looking down at the him and breathing in his lovely, fiery scent.

"You are beautiful, Renji," he whispered, lowering himself to finally grant him the release his so longed for.

But pushed to his limits by his beautiful captain, Renji gave a feral snarl and upended him suddenly. Stunned by the dangerous hunger he had excited in the man, he fell down on his stomach on the bed, pinned under Renji's larger, hotter body. He groaned and tore at the bedsheets as the deeply aroused redhead invaded his body, barely pausing to let him take a dragging breath. Renji's mouth bit down and sucked on the back of his neck and along his shoulders, sending his mind into a beautiful, heady spin. He felt Renji's hand caress him until pleasure exploded through his body, and he gave in with a groan of pure bliss.

Renji gave a howl of intense pleasure and climaxed. Byakuya's shaky body collapsed, bringing Renji's down with it, and the two laid there, shaking softly with lovely afterglow, panting and exchanging warm, wet kisses over Byakuya's sweating shoulder. He groaned as the redhead turned him onto his back, then sighed happily and played absently with the lengths of Renji's hair, as the redhead finished what he was about, then laid down on his back and pulled Byakuya onto his chest. The noble's head dropped easily onto his shoulder, and Byakuya felt sleep coming on.

"I wish we could just stay in bed all day like this," Renji's whispered, kissing one closed eye.

"So we shall," yawned Byakuya, "I am, after all, head of household. Our division in on home detail, and we are on desk duty, so we can take a day off if we choose to."

"But we have guests coming over," Renji sighed.

"Hmmm?" said the noble, frowning and squinting at him, trying to remember.

"Our friends are giving us a bachelor party, here at the manor. Did you forget?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"I might have, but the staff didn't. Though, it being hosted by Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin, we might _wish _to forget it."

"Aww, don't be that way," chuckled Renji, "It'll be fun. Come on. Let's take a nice, steamy shower, then we'll go out and be sociable for a little while."

"I would rather go back to sleep," complained the drowsy noble.

"No way," Renji insisted, dragging Byakuya to his feet, "Kisuke said he has something really special...a great gift we won't believe!"

Byakuya frowned.

"Now, why does that make me want to crawl back into that bed and hide under the covers?"


	16. The Bachelor Party

**Chapter 16: The Bachelor Party**

"I distinctly remember you saying that I shouldn't feel sick again after first waking," complained Byakuya as Renji handed him a glass of water and watched sympathetically as he rinsed his mouth, then turned a sickly shade of green again and bent over the toilet, retching.

"Damn, Captain, I don't know what to say," said the redhead, "I don't think I got anything like that sick."

"Oh, you were quite ill when we were captured in Hueco Mundo. You've only forgotten. Abarai, I think..."

He broke off and bent over the toilet, retching again as Renji shook his head in sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I feel bad for..."

"No, _I_ feel bad," the noble corrected him, "_You_ feel sorry."

"I do," Renji agreed, "Is there anything that I can do?"

"Yes," said Byakuya, frowning in disapproval, but failing to object as Renji swept him up and carried him back to bed, "You can give the guests at the bachelor party my regrets. I just do not think that I can manage."

"Aww, Captain, don't say that!" objected Renji, "Kisuke has a great surprise for us, he said...something he says that we will both really enjoy."

"Which to Kisuke Urahara means that it is something that is somehow going to end up being distressing to me, one way or another! Truly Renji, such a party is something that you would enjoy more than I would."

"But I want to see your reaction when we get whatever it is. Please Byakuya? C'mon, it will be fun. I promise. And if Kisuke offends you, just hit him in the nose."

"_Renji_!" Byakuya said reprovingly.

"Hey, I've been doing it. People let you get away with all kinds of shit and just say, 'Oh, it's just he's pregnant.'"

"Yes, well, be that as it may, I am not going to subject myself to the unnecessary torment of that man's presence simply because I desire the opportunity to punch him in the nose. I could do that anytime..."

Sure, but we're only gonna get married once," Renji said, his genuine smile handily disarming his moody captain's resolve, "This is the only bachelor party I'm ever gonna have. Won't you please come?"

"Ah..." Byakuya groaned, unable to resist the sweet, longing gaze of his lover, but still dreading the embarrassment that he knew that Kisuke was quite capable of smilingly inflicting on him.

_But this means something to Renji. And he said that this is the only time he'll be married. The man really is in love with me. And I must really love him too, because I feel such a desire to keep that lovely smile on his face._

_Oh, what fools love makes of us, ne?_

"Mmmm?" he grunted, making Renji give him an even more melting, hopeful look, "Oh gods, Renji, I must be overwhelmed by hormones, because I just cannot say no to you."

The smile Renji gave him made him forget all about Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin for a moment.

"Then, you'll come to the bachelor party?" the redhead asked.

Byakuya took a breath and started to answer, then registered intense discomfort on his face and abandoned the bed to throw up again. Renji knelt next to him, his arms around the groaning noble, rubbing his belly very gently and kissing him on the side of the neck.

"Then, you do it? You'll come?" he asked hopefully.

Byakuya let out a defeated sigh.

"Yes, Abarai, I will attend...if..."

"If?"

"If you come with me now, and deliver on that extra steamy shower that my illness has so far prevented us from taking."

Renji's face ached with the huge smile that broke out.

"You've got it, Captain!"

"Renji..."

"Byakuya," Renji breathed against his throat, making the nausea disappear as he helped the noble back to his feet and swiftly deprived him of his yukata, "You've got it, Byakuya."

Renji coaxed him into the shower and under the hot, steamy spray, laughing when Byakuya complained that he must taste awful after being sick.

"Eh, you rinsed your mouth," Renji said, silencing him with another bout of penetrating kisses, "And all I taste when I kiss you is cherries. Did I ever tell you how much I love cherries, Byakuya?"

"Abarai!" the noble groaned, unable to continue as Renji's tongue penetrated his mouth again, thrusting inside and seeking out every inch inside, to touch, to caress, to taste and savor, while his hand pleasured the noble and hot water rained down on their entangled bodies.

"Renji!" he gasped as the redhead's seething, wet mouth left his to attack his throat, licking at the dribbles of water that ran down, nibbling at the pale, delectable flesh and sucking just hard enough to threaten to leave marks, without actually doing so.

Renji's strong body forced his back against a cool tiled wall, and he let out a soft 'Oh' of contentment at the mix of hot and cool, of gentle and firm touches, of gentler affection and the smoky threat of complete overthrow. Renji's lips and teeth continued their loving assault on his face, throat and shoulders, while the redhead's hand layered soap onto them, then he moved his hips, rubbing their bodies together and creating even more delightful friction and leaving the trapped noble reeling.

"Does it feel good, Byakuya?" Renji hissed, nipping his earlobe and sending an instant blush roaring across his already flushed skin.

He couldn't focus well enough to answer as Renji commenced a lovely invasion, leaving his mouth and traveling slowly downward. He took his time exploring the beautifully carved curves of strong shoulder, firm breast, sculpted ribs and soft belly, pausing to kiss the place under which their baby grew. He thrust his tongue into the noble's navel, making him inhale sharply to keep himself from climaxing as Renji's marauding mouth and fingers worked devilishly to undo him.

"O-oh! That feels..._wonderful_ Renji!" he managed, feeling another hard twinge in his loins as that hot, plundering mouth continued its lovely torment.

He gasped and panted harshly as Renji left him struggling helplessly to stave off release. Then, first capturing his captain's lovely face in his hands and offering him a sweet, heart-melting kiss, he took the raven-haired man standing, while Byakuya gripped his shoulders tightly and bit down hard on his tongue, closing his eyes tightly and feeling weightlessness sweep over him as Renji's hips began to move.

"Gods, Renji! Oh...Oh!"

"M-makes it worth it to tolerate Kisuke at the bachelor party?" Renji giggled.

"Oh...p-please don't talk about that man while you're...d-doing this...to me!" Byakuya panted deliriously.

"But, it's worth it, ne?"

"R-renji, I swear, I'll kill you if you don't stop that!"

"What? This?" Renji said, pausing, "Are you sure?"

Renji winced at the deadly glare he received in response. He laughed and attacked Byakuya's biting mouth with fiercely aggressive kisses. The noble groaned feverishly into Renji's mouth, then shuddered heavily, his head dropping onto the redhead's shoulder and his eyes going dark and senseless, as pleasure overwhelmed him. Renji pushed him back hard against the wall,gazing down at his lovely partner's dazed expression as he was overcome. Byakuya sagged against him, barely keeping his feet as Renji carefully washed away the traces of their lovemaking, then turned off the shower and dried their bodies slowly, feeding the weary noble more gentle kisses. He slipped a clean yukata around Byakuya and started to step away, but realized then that he was beginning to fall, and caught him up gently in strong arms.

"Byakuya? You okay?" he asked worriedly.

He carried the noble back to the bed and called for a healer, who examined Byakuya briefly.

"He is all right, Master Abarai," the healer assured him, "People who are expecting, often have fainting spells...erm...especially following intense...um...sexual activity."

"Wh-wha? Wait, I didn't say we..." Renji began to object.

Then he stopped, blinking and blushing as he noticed that the bedroom looked as though a small earthquake had rumbled through.

"Oh...um...right, then," he stammered.

"Let him rest a bit and he will be fine," the healer said, smirking as he turned and left the two alone again.

Byakuya's eyes opened again a few minutes later to find Renji's looking down into them.

"Sorry," the redhead said penitently, "I guess I shouldn't have played so rough with you."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"I am not delicate," he said, frowning, "I am pregnant...and that was...amazing! I might overlook your insinuation that I'm weak if you promise me that we'll do that again after the party."

Renji couldn't hold back a smile.

"Then, you're really going to come?"

"I agreed to go," said Byakuya, sitting up slowly, "and you more than delivered on your part of the agreement, "so yes, I will come."

He got up carefully, his head still ringing somewhat and his legs slightly wobbly, and he walked into the dressing area. Renji followed him in, then searched the kimonos and removed a beautiful dark red one with flecks of black that thickened around the collar, cuffs and hemline.

"This one's gorgeous, Captain," he commented, offering it to the noble, who nodded approvingly and accepted it from Renji's outstretched hand.

"There is a hunter green one as well...with red accents, on a hanger on the right."

"O-kay," Renji said, bringing the requested garment, "But, I really like the one I picked for you."

Byakuya surprised his fiancé with a charming smirk.

"That one, I had made for you, Renji," he explained.

"Wha...? When?" Renji asked, scratching the back of his neck and studying the expensive material, "We only just..."

"I actually had it made for another occasion...one that hasn't happened yet. But, I will have another made for that."

Renji gave him a confused look.

"But...what was it for?" he asked as he began to dress in the handsome kimono, "What occasion?"

Byakuya turned and captured the redhead's face in his hands.

"Your _promotion_, Renji," he said, kissing the redhead, "I had it made for the party I am going to have for you here after you are made a captain."

"Really?" Renji said, blinking back sudden moisture that welled up at the thought, "You were...looking forward to that?"

"Of course," said the noble, "And I still am. And after our wedding, and the births of our children, I fully expect you will complete the rest of the requirements."

Renji broke into a wide, gratified smile and hugged his noble lover tightly.

"Thank you, Captain...Byakuya," he whispered, kissing a pale earlobe, "I will do that. I promise."

The two finished dressing and walked back out into the bedroom to find their attendants waiting to escort them out to the party. They walked out into the gardens, where preparations had been made, and found the guests already present. Yoruichi lounged lazily near Rukia, who was kissing a blushing and somewhat inebriated Orihime. Kisuke sat on the grass under a sakura tree, with his arms around a smiling Ichigo. Captains Kyouraku and Ukitake laughed and talked near the table that had been loaded with sweets, savories, tea and champagne punch. A tittering Rangiku sat with her frowning boy captain and the vice captains of squads three, five and nine, while Ikkaku and Yumichika sat with a smirking Captain Zaraki, watching Yachiru gorge herself on a mountain of treats. A sea of others were arranged in groups all around the gardens, and at one end, someone had set up a huge viewing screen.

"What is that about?" Byakuya asked, frowning, "I did not order that."

"No?" queried Renji, "I wonder who did..."

They strolled about the gardens, accepting tea from their attendants, then moving from group to group and greeting all of those who had gathered.

"Byakuya, Renji," Ukitake greeted them, "You both look great...very good together."

"I agree," said Kyouraku, making the squad thirteen captain blush with a peck on the lips, then taking several swallows of the champagne punch, "This is wonderful. Just hope there's nothing in this that will make us all go home and make babies too!"

"Charming," sighed Byakuya, nudging Renji along to the next group, "Senpai...Rukia, Orihime...welcome."

"I was surprised at the invitation," grinned Yoruichi, "Aren't bachelor parties typically for males?"

"Eh, fuck that," chuckled Renji, "We wanted _all_ of our friends here!"

"So, what do you think Kisuke has planned?" asked Rukia.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Heaven only knows, but we will all just grin and bear it."

"Hey Renji," laughed Yoruichi, "What did you have to do to convince him to come out here?"

Renji flushed brightly and this time it was Byakuya who smiled.

"We will leave that to your wild imagination, Senpai," he said, blinking slowly and moving on to the next group.

"Hey Abarai, Kuchiki, you have matching baby bumps now, ne?" laughed Zaraki, "I'm surprised you could fit into those kimonos."

"That's not nice, Kenny!" Yahiru snapped, throwing a large lollipop at him, "You don't tease Byakushi!"

"Ow!" complained the squad eleven captain, "Knock it off!"

Byakuya and Renji shook their heads and moved on.

"You guys about ready for your gift?" asked Kisuke as they approached him.

"That depends," Byakuya said, glowering, "It had better not be anything embarrassing for us. I think that with the porn videos that were made..."

"Oh...no," Kisuke assured them.

He paused for a moment, thinking.

"W-well, it wouldn't be a bachelor thing if it wasn't a _little_ embarrassing, ne?"

"Urahara..."

"Trust me," Kisuke said, chuckling, "You guys won't believe this."

He nodded to two Kuchiki attendants who stood nearby.

"Okay, fellas, let's roll this thing."

Byakuya looked up at the video screen and tensed.

"Oh...oh no..." he said softly, grabbing Renji's arm, "Urahara, if you..."

He broke off as loud theme music broke out and Kisuke stepped up to the side of the screen, accepting a microphone from another attendant.

"I am going to kill that man," breathed Byakuya, "If he..."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kisuke said, grinning, "As we gather to celebrate the fated joining of our two friends in holy matrimony, I think we should pause and thank all of the people who helped to bring these two together. First, our two friends, themselves."

The guests stared as a chibi-Renji appeared on one side of the screen, holding Zabimaru in his hand.

"I will save Rukia!" he yelled.

Laughter broke out as a chibi-Byakuya moved into his path.

"I don't think so."

"Bankai, Hihio, Zabimaru!" chibi-Renji howled.

"Ahem...Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." chibi-Byakuya said calmly.

Swirls of pink petals swallowed up the skeletal snake and chibi-Renji, leaving the latter in a bloody mess on the ground.

"Ow..." groaned chibi-Renji.

"That was a good fight. You look good all bloody like that. Here, clean yourself up and get back to work," said Byakuya, dropping his scarf over his collapsed subordinate.

"I hate you, Kisuke Urahara," muttered the real Byakuya.

"Next, we have a couple of our dear ladyfriends," said Kisuke.

The screen changed to Orihime's apartment, where chibi-Rukia and chibi-Orihime fluttered about under a blanket, making erotic noises. Chibi-Byakuya and chibi-Renji arrived on the balcony.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't just go to the door and knock?" asked chibi-Byakuya.

"Not necessary," said chibi-Renji, "I always go in this way."

They froze and stared in at the chibi-girls as noises of ecstasy erupted from under the blankets. Chibi-Renji's eyes turned to black 'x's and chibi-Byakuya managed a sympathetic look.

"Maybe we should go back to Kisuke's and have some tea..." he suggested.

He took chibi-Renji's hand and led him back to Kisuke's shop, where he helped chibi-Renji into bed.

"Fuck tea," said chibi-Renji, "I need booze, Captain."

Chibi-Byakuya sighed and nodded.

"I suppose it might help."

He left the bedroom and went rummaging through Kisuke's cabinet, removing a dark bottle that said, "From S. Aizen to K. Urahara" and carrying it back to the room. Chibi-Renji grabbed the bottle and drank deeply, while chibi-Byakuya watched sympathetically.

"Is that better, Renji?" asked chibi-Byakuya.

"Captain?" chibi-Renji said, his eyes turning to spirals, "You look hot when I drink this. Here, try some!"

"I look...hot?" queried chibi-Byakuya, a question mark appearing over his head as he accepted the bottle and gulped down a few swallows.

He looked in a mirror and his eyes turned into spirals.

"I do look hot now," he commented.

He turned back to his subordinate.

"Renji, you will fuck me at once!" he ordered chibi-Renji.

"Yay!" yelled chibi-Renji, leaping out of bed and tackling his chibi-boss.

The guest groaned as the screen went blank and the words 'CENSORED by BK' appeared on the screen.

"Ooh, you _are_ hot, Captain," cooed chibi-Renji, hiccoughing, "Wanna fuck me now?"

"Erm, wait until we get home."

"But when they got home, Captain Kuchiki got a little too into his work, so Renji had to get creative..."

The next scene opened at the sixth division, with chibi-Byakuya at his desk working and chibi-Renji making tea behind his back. Glancing at his chibi-captain's back, chibi-Renji took on a sinister grin and removed the bottle of doctored booze, then slipped some into chibi-Byakuya's tea.

"Renji?" queried chibi-Byakuya as he drank some, "Do you know that I look hot again?"

"Teehee..." giggled chibi-Renji, "I noticed. Wanna fuck me now?"

"I think I do. Lie down on top of my desk, Renji."

Renji sprawled across the desk and his head began bobbing about dizzily as Byakuya attacked him from behind.

"Hey Abarai," said chibi-Zaraki from outside the squad room window, "Wow, your captain looks hot tonight."

"Yeah!" panted Renji, "Isn't that GREAT?"

"It wasn't so great for Captain Kuchiki," narrated Urahara as a chibi-head captain appeared on the screen, chasing chibi-Byakuya around and breathing fire at him.

"Ow...damn, I'm sorry!" yelled chibi-Byakuya, fleeing in flash steps, "I won't fuck Renji in the squad room again! Even though I don't remember doing that in the first place. OW!"

"So poor Byakuya got banished to 'Stone Hell,' the most remote listening post in the farthest reaches of Hueco Mundo," Kisuke said, smiling, "But Renji, it seems, only found it a reason to invoke his own evil plans."

The screen chnged to a bored looking chibi-Byakuya sitting in front of a computer screen. A tap sounded on the outpost door.

"Captain?" called chibi-Renji, "You in there?"

Chibi-Byakuya went to the door and opened it to find Renji smiling at him and holding a tea tray.

"Sorry you got in trouble, Captain," said chibi-Renji, winking, "You want some..._tea_?"

Chibi-Byakuya's eyes rotated left, then right, then he snatched Renji inside and the door slammed closed. Behind the closed door, gulping noises sounded.

"Ooh, Captain!" gasped Renji, "You look REALLY hot!"

"_But_ little did they know," added Kisuke as the picture shifted to the computer screen in their room, where chibi-Nemu's face appeared and observed the captain and vice captain in the throes of passion. Hearts erupted around her head and her eyes turned to spirals.

"Oh, Captain Kuchiki is SOOOOO HOT!" she squealed, hitting the record button.

"But little did _they_ know..." Kisuke narrated.

The screen changed to show chibi-Gin and chibi-Aizen watching a computer screen.

"I intercepted this from a listening post near here," said chibi-Gin.

The two stared as the images of chibi-Byakuya and chibi-Renji fucking madly appeared on their screen.

"Byakuya looks so hot," commented chibi-Aizen, "I want to look hot too. Capture them!"

"Unfortunately," said Kisuke, "our friends were still so...erm...busy, they didn't even realize they'd been caught until they woke up in Aizen's foul clutches."

Chibi-Byakuya sat up in bed and looked around. Seeing chibi-Aizen and chibi-Gin standing by the bed and staring down at him, he nudged chibi-Renji.

"I think we're not in Stone Hell anymore, Renji," he said, swallowing hard and breaking into a sweat.

"Oh, that's good, Captain," chibi-Renji yawned, sitting up.

His eyes blinked twice, then rounded.

"OH SHIT, I MEAN THAT'S NOT GOOD, CAPTAIN!" chibi-Renji yelled, jumping out of bed and running to the window, where he jumped out and ran for home.

"Renji?" said chibi-Byakuya, trying to edge towards the window.

He was almost there when chibi-Gin slammed the window shut and chibi-Aizen cornered him. Chibi-Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" he asked shakily, "If you think I will fuck a bad man like you, then you'd better be prepared to pay for it!"

"Eh?" said chibi-Gin as chibi-Byakuya realized his blunder and blushed furiously, "I didn't know you were a prostitute, Captain Kuchiki."

"I don't care about that," said chibi-Aizen, taking hold of chibi-Byakuya's yukata, "Tell me how you did it. Tell me how you made yourself look so hot!"

"Erm," said chibi-Byakuya, taking the bottle out behind his back and ripping off the label, "It was this!"

He watched, smirking and growing devil horns as chibi-Aizen and chibi-Gin opened the bottle and sniffed it, then each took a drink.

"It DID make me look hot!" exclaimed chibi-Aizen, "Gin, fuck me immediately!"

"Eh?" said chibi-Gin, staring.

Chibi-Byakuya shrugged and blinked with feigned innocence.

"He _does_ look hot," he said, nudging chibi-Gin.

"He does," chibi-Gin agreed, climbing onto the bed.

Chibi-Byakuya's eyes glinted wickedly and he whispered something into chibi-Gin's ear that made chibi-Gin laugh.

"Get on your hands and knees and we'll fuck like dogs!" chibi-Gin ordered chibi-Aizen.

Hearts floated up from chibi-Aizen's head as he happily complied.

Chibi-Byakuya stood, watching, a pale hand over his smiling mouth, then he edged towards the door, then flash stepped away. As he ran out of the room, he turned back for a moment, his eyes glinting devilishly again as he touched a button on a recording device in the room.

The screen the guests were watching went blank for a moment, then a moment later, the picture returned, but with the real Aizen on hands and knees on the bed, with Gin taking from behind.

"Oops!" said Kisuke, stepping in front of the screen, "Sorry...some bad editing there! Moving right along. Not long after..."

The guests watched as an image of the real Aizen and Gin sleeping happily in each others' arms appeared on the screen. Aizen's eyes opened suddenly, his expression surprised. He bolted from the bed and ran into the bathroom, where he fell to his knees, heaving into the toilet. Gin appeared a moment later and bent over an trash can next to him. The scene cut away to chibi-Aizen and chibi-Gin vomiting. Chibi-Aizen stopped and looked into the bathroom mirror.

"I don't look hot!" he yelled, his reiatsu shaking the buildings of Las Noches until they cracked, "I LOOK PREGNANT!"

"And," said Kisuke, as chibi-Byakuya appeared on the screen wearing a wedding dress and chibi-Renji appeared in a tuxedo, "Our heroes got married and lived happily ever after. The end."

The gathered crowd applauded wildly, and several 'high-fived' Kisuke as he walked to where Byakuya and Renji stood, waiting.

"So," said Kisuke, "How'd you guys like your bachelor party gift?"

Byakuya exchanged glances with Renji, then surprised the smiling shopkeeper with a punch to the nose. Renji watched as Kisuke staggered back and Byakuya shook his hand and winced.

"Sorry," said Renji, glaring at Kisuke, "He's pregnant, you know. Can't help it."

Byakuya noticed suddenly, that an agitated looking Isshin Kurosaki had burst into the gardens and was headed for them.

"Kisuke Urahara," he said, smirking, "I think your own 'gift' has arrived."

"Uh-oh," said Kisuke, "I guess he knows, ne? Well, time to go!"

Kisuke fled the gardens, with Isshin in hot pursuit. Byakuya and Renji watched quietly until they were out of sight.

"So," said Renji, an edge of nervousness in his voice, "That was...interesting."

"Yes. And I think it did do me some good, seeing Sousuke Aizen getting what he deserves for once. But come now, didn't you promise me something for attending this...occasion?"

"Right," Renji giggled, following as Byakuya turned towards their bedroom, "And may I say, Captain, you do look hot...and that's without any spiked sake at all."


	17. The 'We' That Shouldn't Have Been

**Chapter 17: The "We" That Shouldn't Have Been**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RENJI! AGAIN! Love you, love you love you! Mmmmmph! And don't worry, just because August is ended. I still have chapters of Stolen Seedling, Breathe, Nightmare in Red, Whispers and others coming. I will also be releasing some new Gin pairing stories...Snake Eyes, my first Aizen/Gin, Silver-White Night, a Gin/Byakuya and I am thinking of other pairings...maybe a crack fic where he has multiple lovers or something! Well, enjoy the chapter!)**

**(Six Months Later)**

"Good morning, beautiful!" Renji laughed, rolling over and surprising his still sleepy partner with an enthusiastic kiss.

Byakuya blinked sleepily through a mess of raven strands and frowned.

"Renji Abarai, up before noon and so energetic?" he mused, "What could be the reason for that?"

Renji's laugh sounded again, making Byakuya's heart flutter. The redhead's arms wrapped around him, and his warm, rough hands slipped beneath the noble's yukata to rub his swollen belly and to infuse the area gently with stabilizing reiatsu.

"I'm marrying my captain today," Renji said, resting his head on Byakuya's shoulder from behind and letting his hand slide down to play with the dark-haired man's swelling privates.

The two exchanged a long, wet kiss that began warmly and gently, but morphed into a much steamier affair before they reluctantly parted.

"I am not pleased that it took so long to make all of the arrangements," Byakuya sighed, looking down at their pregnant bodies, "I would have liked our bodies to look normal while we were standing up to be wed."

"Don't worry about it," Renji chuckled, stealing another feisty kiss, "The pictures they take for publicity will be from the waist up. We can keep the ones that show our baby bumps for ourselves to enjoy. I don't know about you, Byakuya, but I think you look adorable with a baby bump!"

"Fool!" Byakuya hissed, nipping his lips and shoving him down on the bed for a more intimate display of his affections, "Don't say things like that to me!"

"Why not?" laughed the redhead, "It makes you blush, and that's even more cute!"

"I am _not_ cute!" Byakuya snapped.

But as annoyed as he was at the redhead for saying it, he had to admit to himself as they switched places, and he placed his hands on Renji's rounded belly and began to infuse it with his reiatsu, that his vice captain looked very attractive with his abdomen distended, and the lovely, black tattoos slightly stretched.

"If anyone around here could be called cute, it would be you, Abarai," he said, smirking.

"Really?" the redhead said, blushing furiously and grinning widely, "You think I'm cute?"

"Actually, yes," Byakuya admitted, "And I was just thinking that..."

"Huh?" Renji prompted him.

"I hope that our children have your smile."

"You do?" Renji said, the hormones in his body converging on him and making his eyes tear, "Really?"

"Yes," Byakuya said, matter-of-factly, "My lips are too thin and not used to smiling so much or so widely. Your smile is much more attractive."

"Aw, I don't think so," the redhead said, seeking the noble's lips and teasing them with his, "I think your lips are really sexy!"

"Y-you do?" Byakuya asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah," Renji said affectionately, "You may not smile as much as I do, but when you do it makes me feel like I have hell butterflies in my belly."

"That is the child, baka!" Byakuya chided him, "Come now, we must get dressed. It will be time for the wedding soon."

The noble climbed to his feet, then helped the teetering redhead out of bed. They proceeded to the dressing area, where Byakuya's attendant waited for them.

"Good morning, sirs!" Torio greeted them, smiling widely, "It's a lovely day for your wedding."

"It is," Byakuya agreed, "We are fortunate that the blossoms are in full bloom, and will help to decorate the gardens."

A second youth joined Torio in the dressing area, and Byakuya's attendant nodded approvingly.

"Master Renji," Torio went on, "My brother, Koji, will dress you."

"Heh," the redhead chuckled, "It still feels weird having everything done for me like this. I mean, I _can_ dress myself...although reaching my shoes is a bit of a problem right now."

"Not to worry, Master Abarai," Koji said cheerfully, "I will be happy to dress you _and_ put on your shoes for you."

"Good," Renji said, shaking his head and smirking, "I can barely even see my toes anymore! But Captain looks bigger than me."

"I _beg_ your pardon!" Byakuya objected, scowling.

"Hey, sorry!" the redhead said, putting up his hands defensively.

"Abarai," Byakuya said sternly, "I am only _not_ going to hit you for that because you are still with child. But there is a rather long, and still growing list of annoyances I will be certain to make you pay for after our children are delivered!"

"Ah, the happy couple is at it again!" Ichigo said from the doorway.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Renji said cheerfully, "Come on in...though, I don't know how many more fat bellies are going to fit into this dressing area, so..."

"Abarai, so help me...!"

"S-sorry!" Renji apologized, hastily ducking the noble's swatting hand.

"I am _not fat_!" Byakuya snapped angrily, "I am _pregnant_!"

"Sheesh, talk about your mood swings," chuckled Ichigo.

"I will show you mood swings, Kurosaki!" Byakuya said, turning and hurling the first thing he could grab, which happened to be a small, potted plant.

"Whoa!" Ichigo gasped, stepping aside and watching as the plant crashed into the wall, shattering the plant pot, "Geez, sorry, Byakuya. I didn't..."

"Get out of here, both of you!" the noble fumed, "And I don't want to see either of you _or_ that crackpot, mad scientist boyfriend of yours until the wedding, Kurosaki!"

"Erm, c'mon Ichigo," Renji said, wincing as Byakuya's reiatsu flared hotly, "Let's go on out and make sure everything's ready for us."

The two younger men ducked out of the room and moved into the gardens, where the house staff was greeting the arriving guests and guiding them to their places.

"Man, Byakuya's really out of sorts today, isn't he?" Ichigo mused, reaching down to rub his distended abdomen, "He's threatening me even more than usual."

"Eh, don't worry about that," Renji chuckled, "Between the Captain Commander punishing us for disobeying orders, planning the wedding and getting ready to have our babies, he's been really stressed out. Seriously, I am glad that the Captain Commander finally agreed to let us take some leave after the wedding so that we don't faint from exhaustion, dealing with everything."

"Hey, how _did_ the old man punish you anyway?" Ichigo asked, "I mean, he couldn't hurt you physically, with you both being knocked up and all. And you can't be sent to Stone Hell again, because you have to be where you can get to healers..."

"And Aizen found the listening posts and destroyed them. Luckily, we got another spy mouse into Las Noches, so we can watch him while we set up new spy facilities."

"So, what did the Captain Commander do to you?"

"Well, he was gonna have us act as lab rats for a few of Captain Kurotsuchi's experiments, but Captain Unohana said that it wasn't safe with us being pregnant. So, he was going to have us cleaning the first division barracks on our hands and knees, but the Kuchiki elders refused, saying that it wasn't acceptable to humiliate a clan leader and his wife-to-be in such a way."

"So?" Ichigo asked expectantly.

"He did the only thing that he could get past Captain Unohana. He buried us for a week in the most boring and repetitive paperwork he could give us and locked us up in a room with only what meals Captain Unohana ordered we had to have to sustain our pregnant bodies. And no dessert!"

"Erm...but how does that work, since Byakuya does boring paperwork all the time and he doesn't like sweets?"

"Yeah, he didn't mind so much, although I was kinda climbing the walls. But he was real sweet. Whenever I felt bored to death, he'd seduce me. Then, he'd do paperwork while I slept. And he tasted so damned good, I didn't miss the sweets. Plus, when the Captain Commander finally let us go home, Byakuya made taiyaki for me himself!"

"W-wait," said Ichigo, looking befuddled, "Byakuya cooked for you? Really?"

"Yeah, isn't that cute?" Renji laughed.

"But doesn't he have staff to do that?"

"Eh, he wanted to do it himself. It was fun too, him trying to mix up all of the ingredients while I kept trying to steal bites before it was done."

"So, uh, how was it?"

"Huh?" Renji asked, blinking.

"The taiyaki," Ichigo supplied, "Did it taste all right?"

"Oh, yeah, it was great! But, you know how they're usually fish shaped?"

"Yeah?"

"He shaped them like the seaweed ambassador!" Renji giggled, "The things looked horrible!"

"The...what?"

"W-wakame Taishi!" Renji managed, bursting into hormonal laughter, "He...he...hah..."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Ichigo sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Ichigo," called another male voice.

The pregnant young men turned to find an equally pregnant Kisuke moving to join them.

"Hey, Kisuke," the shinigami substitute greeted him, blushing as the shopkeeper met him with a frisky kiss and reached down to rub his rounded belly.

"You guys ready?" he asked, "Everyone's starting to sit down now. We should go and take our places."

"Okay, I was just getting Renji out of harm's way. Byakuya was in fits...throwing shit and yelling at us...you know, the normal stuff."

"He's just out of sorts because he's embarrassed about having the wedding while we're so big. Oh, and he's hormonal and the Captain Commander's been after us a lot lately."

"Sounds dangerous," Kisuke chuckled, "C'mon Ichigo, we should go and sit down where it's a little safer. You wanna join us, Renji?"

"Ha-hah," Renji said, shaking his head, "Very funny. Get outta here, okay? I have to get back to Byakuya."

He left the two and returned to the bedroom, pausing at the door and looking in to find Byakuya standing alone and facing the full-length mirror, with one pale hand rubbing his belly and his dark eyes looking clouded and moody.

"Eh...Byakuya?" Renji said in a tentative voice, stepping into the quiet room.

Byakuya didn't answer, but continued to look into the mirror, as though mesmerized. Renji moved to his side and met his gaze in the mirror.

"You all right?" he asked, his face growing serious, "Y-you're not having second thoughts about the wedding, are you?"

"No," Byakuya answered in a softer than usual tone, "I have no regrets about marrying you, Renji."

"Ah...good," the redhead sighed, slipping his arms around the noble and kissing his frowning lips until they smiled slightly, "I was kinda worried there for a second."

"Do not be worried," Byakuya assured him, "I wasn't thinking about backing out of the wedding."

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"I was just...remembering what Hisana said to me when we were told that she could not have children. She said that she didn't care about the risk...that she loved me and she wanted more than anything to feel that love take on a life of its own. She felt guilty that she couldn't give me that. I tried to tell her it didn't matter, but she felt guilty anyway, I know."

He reached up and traced Renji's face with his fingertips.

"And now, unexpectedly, we are giving that gift to each other," he went on, his eyes softer and more beautiful than Renji had ever seen them, "I am grateful to you, Renji."

He reached down and rubbed the bump on the redhead's belly, then kissed him in a way that made him blush and nearly cry and have to pee all at once, then he slipped a hand into the reeling redhead's and led him out of the room. They walked together to where the guests waited, then heard the music start and walked slowly up the aisle, side-by-side, passing their friends and Byakuya's family, their hands gripping more tightly the closer they came to the steps at the end of the aisle. They climbed them together and came to a stop, turning towards each other and holding hands as the head elder of the Kuchiki council greeted them, then the guests and began the service.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here with friends and family to celebrate the joining of two souls in the bonds of holy matrimony."

He started to go on, but went silent and wide-eyed as the ground rumbled, then something crashed down at the end of the aisle. The guests and wedding party stared at the odd looking capsule, as a door on it opened, and a very pregnant and very angry looking Sousuke Aizen emerged with an equally pregnant, though more amused looking Gin at his side.

"What is the meaning of this, Sousuke Aizen!" the head councilor demanded, "How dare you disrupt these services!"

Aizen gave a soft, deep, and wicked laugh as the Seireitei alarms began to ring.

"I heard that you were all going to be gathered here," he told the shocked crowd, "And so I came to exact my vengeance on Byakuya and Renji for destroying my quarters and for spying on me...and on Kisuke Urahara for creating the poison that did this to all of us!"

House guards began to close in, but Aizen's power held them back as he continued.

"Byakuya, you are most responsible for this...for tricking us into drinking that sake that Kisuke made."

"You lying snake!" the Captain Commander boomed from the first row of guests, "We all know the truth!"

"What?" Aizen asked, looking confused for a moment.

"We know that you gave Kisuke Urahara that evil concoction as part of your plan to impregnate the entire Gotei 13!"

"You are delusional..." Aizen mused, "I...?"

"And you see that you have not, in fact, impregnated everyone," the head captain went on, causing the befuddled looks on Aizen and Gin's faces to become more confused, "You did manage to impregnate Byakuya and Renji, then Kisuke and Ichigo Kurosaki, but the rest of us, as you see, have escaped your dastardly plan!"

"M-my...?" Aizen queried, blinking, "My plan? I don't know what you are talking about. But the time for talking is done. Byakuya, Renji, Kisuke and Ichigo, you are about to pay...dearly!"

The reiatsu rose around Aizen as he focused on Byakuya, and the noble quickly pushed Renji behind him.

"This is the price for defying me and humiliating me...the greatest shinigami who ever lived!"

Screams rose up all around as Aizen's power flared and the ground shook forcefully. He took aim on Byakuya and loosed a huge fireball that came out of his hand with a roar...and then flickered and went out with a soft huff.

"What?" Aizen roared, trying to raise his power.

He cringed and grabbed his rounded belly, groaning as a pain rocketed through the area.

"Oh dear," panted Gin, looking equally distressed, "I think you overdid it! You used too much power and put us both in labor!"

The two groaned and dropped to their knees, grabbing their midsections and panting painfully. At the same time, Byakuya, Renji, Kisuke and Ichigo all groaned and dropped to their knees, grabbing their bellies too. The house guards and arriving military found the way suddenly open and converged on the invaders.

"I will take care of this," said Captain Unohana, stepping forward and snapping reiatsu restraining bands around Aizen and Gin's wrists, "Isane, please take care of Captain Kuchiki and Vice Captain Abarai! Hanatarou, you will care for Kurosaki Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Isane and Hanatarou answered, running to their charges.

Byakuya waved off the fourth division vice captain and motioned to Renji.

"See to Abarai first," he huffed, "I am...ugh...f-fine!"

"Don't listen to him," Renji argued, "He's just worried about me. Take care of him first!"

"I can take care of both of you," the healer assured them, "Lie down, please."

Byakuya laid down on his back beside Renji and clasped the redhead's sweating hand in his. Renji's head turned so that their eyes met, and he smiled, even though the pains were growing sharper.

"I love you, Captain," he panted, squeezing Byakuya's hand.

"I love you too," Byakuya answered, sighing with relief as Isane sponged his face with a cool, wet towel.

"I...c-can't believe Aizen made us all go into labor together!" Renji huffed, brushing sweat from his eyes and rubbing his belly.

He noticed Byakuya shifting slightly and looking out into the crowd of guests.

"C-captain, what are you doing?" he asked.

Byakuya smirked.

"I am watching Kisuke Urahara squirm," the Kuchiki clan leader said in a satisfied tone.

**(A/N**Okay, couldn't quite finish in this chapter, so have one more to go! I will try to get that up quickly!)**


	18. Special Deliveries

**Chapter 18: Special Deliveries**

**(Here you go, Ren/Bya/Ren lovers! The happy conclusion to the 'never meant to be' love affair that started with a bottle of doctored sake! This has been so much fun. I hope you all loved it too! Thanks so much to everyone who has loved and supported this story. It will go down as one of the most fun to write. I laughed so hard sometimes it brought tears to my eyes. I love stories that make me laugh. Well, enjoy the last chapter of this and have a lovely day! Spunky loves ya!)**

"Wh-what is the m...ugh! The...the meaning of putting us in h-here with those horrid men?" Byakuya demanded, "Get them out of h...h...here!"

"Oh, not to worry, Captain Kuchiki," Captain Unohana said sweetly, "I do apologize for having to put all of you in this same ward. Unfortunately, with the level of reiatsu that all of you wield, we simply couldn't accommodate you all without special warding. I assure you that the traitors Aizen and Ichimaru are no threat to you. The special bonds on them will prevent them from escaping. And even if they did escape, they cannot use their powers in here."

"And what about _him_?" the sixth division captain snapped, glaring and indicating Urahara with a graceful, pointing finger, "Can you contain him? He is the reason we're all here! He is at fault for this! AUGH!"

"Hey!" objected Kisuke, "I wasn't the one who told you and that red-haired idiot you were screwing to go into my pantry and steal my booze!"

"HEY! Ugh, OW, FUCK!" yelled Renji, panting heavily and watching in dismay as his belly began to glow brightly, "Argh, C-captain Unoha-ha-hana, is that s'posed to happen?"

"Erm..."

"I wasn't screwing Renji," Byakuya said archly, "I was _comforting _him. He was in shock at seeing my sister was in love with that human girl and not him, so I remembered you had offered me some liquid comforts before and I borrowed the bottle to comfort him! I didn't know I would impregnate us!"

"You certainly knew you were going to impregnate _us_," Aizen said in a low, malevolent voice, glaring wickedly at Byakuya, "You and your red-haired idiot will pay dearly for that!"

"Hey, would everyone please stop calling me an idiot?" Renji objected.

"That idiot just happens to be my husband!"

"HEY!"

"As I recall," said Gin, smirking despite the heavy throbs of pain in his distended belly, "you hadn't yet been married when Sousuke tried to kill you and we all went into labor."

"What?" Byakuya gasped, sucking in several distressed breaths, "Kami, he's right! Captain Unohana, you must marry us at once!"

"I am sorry, Captain Kuchiki," the healer said, leaning over the noble and examining his glowing belly, "I simply cannot be responsible for delivering six babies and marrying you at the same time. Any captain or former captain...not responsible for the greatest act of treason of our time," she went on, giving Aizen an icy, meaningful look, "can marry you. Why don't you ask former Captain Urahara to do it? After all, if what you said was true, then he is the one who brought you and Vice Captain Abarai together."

"What? I am not allowing that..."

"Neither will I!" Aizen hissed, "There is no way that...hah...hah...scheming tart will e-ever marry anyone but me! I will force him to marry me and...ugh...s-spend eternity making him pay!"

"Ah...C-captain Aizen, what about me?" Gin objected, "I'm having your baby after all. Shouldn't you marry me?"

"Oh, I will marry you!" Aizen said, his eyes glinting hatefully, "I will marry you after I execute the idiot and marry, torture and murder that lily-thighed harlot over there!"

"Now, that's getting personal!" Renji shouted, "Don't fucking talk about my captain that way!"

"Well," snickered Ichigo, remembering the chibi play, "He _did_ say if Aizen wanted him, he'd have to pay for it..."

"SHUT UP!" roared Byakuya and Renji together.

"Please, Captain Unohana," Byakuya pleaded between short gasps for air, "Do not make me have to be married by that man. I...is...is...are the Kuchiki elders h-here?"

"Oh, I think Head Elder Nori is out in the lobby," said Unohana, "but I have sealed the chamber to prevent all of you from leveling the hospital and to keep the traitors Aizen and Gin from escaping."

"What? B-but...but I cannot be having a baby out of wedlock! I will die of embarrassment!"

"That's fine with me," Aizen said darkly, "as long as, in the end, you die for doing this to me!"

"But I thought you loved me!" Gin objected, "You mean, you aren't happy we're going to be parents, Sousuke?"

"Happy?" Aizen snarled, catching his breath and taking a short, pained breath before continuing, "Y-you think that lying h-here, having a baby like some weak little trollop and then b-being carted off to Central 46 will make me happy? You are not just a snake, you are a fool that's even worse than that idiot over there!"

"Well, at least I'm not as stupid as him, I guess," Renji sighed.

"Now, do not get depressed, Abarai," Byakuya said, slipping a hand into his vice captains and squeezing gently, "I...I am sorry I said that. I love you."

"Aww," Renji sniffed, tears coming to his eyes, "I love you too. I'm sorry we're having the babies before we could be married. I know you didn't want to be disgraced. I didn't mean to get you knocked up without marrying you like a gentleman should have."

"Well, I did impregnate you first...I think..."

The two went still as the sound of a heartfelt sob rose up near where Aizen laid.

"Gin?" the traitor queried, staring in surprise as large tears rolled down the silver-haired man's face, "Why are you crying?"

"Y-you said that you didn't want to be lying here like a weak little trollop. Is that all I am to you?"

"Oh my, it looks like the hormones have gotten to you," Aizen sighed, "There, there, I didn't mean to call you a trollop. I meant _that _little trollop, over next to the red-haired idiot."

"STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT!" Renji roared, "AND DON'T FUCKING INSULT MY TROLLOP!"

"Renji!"

"Oops, I mean my captain," Renji corrected himself hastily, "Don't insult my captain!"

"And he tells us not to call him an idiot," huffed Ichigo, rubbing his belly and smiling.

"Shut up, smartass!" shouted Renji, "OW!"

"You need to try to calm down," said Captain Unohana.

"Calm down?" Renji said, staring at here, wide-eyed, "How am I s'posed t'calm down? I'm fucking pregnant and havin' a baby in the same room with that traitor, the snake, that creepy freak who made the stuff that got us all pregnant and that big-mouthed smartass over there! How would anyone stay calm in here?"

"_I said_," Unohana repeated, her blue eyes fixing on Renji and the reiatsu around her thickening until it became oppressive, "Calm down, Vice Captain Abarai."

"I would do what she says," Gin advised him.

"Y-yeah," Renji said in a small, scared voice, "S-sorry ma'am. I'll be quiet."

"That is much better," Unohana said, never losing her smile, "Now then, it looks like you, Renji, will be delivering first."

"Gr-great," the redhead panted, sweat running down his face, "Whatever you say, doc. B-but, this won't hurt any more than it already does, will it? Cause my belly feels like it's on fire, here."

"There now, Renji," Byakuya said kindly, rubbing his belly and kissing his hand, "You'll be fine."

"Captain Kuchiki is right. Now..."

"Wait!" Byakuya cried, "We simply must be married before our child is made to be born a bastard!"

"I told you, I am too..."

"Kisuke Urahara, marry us, quickly!" Byakuya demanded.

"Well, I don't know," Kisuke said, slyly, "You didn't ask very nicely. Maybe you should ask again."

"Please! Hurry, the baby is coming. I cannot have a baby out of wedlock!"

"Then, you should apologize."

"Oh, very well," Byakuya groaned, "Whatever it takes. I am sorry!"

"For being rude _and _starting all of this by raiding my pantry?"

"Now, that is..."

"C-captain, I think it's coming out!" Renji gasped, going sheet white, "Look, something's coming out of my belly!"

"He is right," Unohana said, caressing the glowing ball of reiatsu as it began to emerge.

"Fine, fine!" Byakuya hissed, "Please, just hurry, Urahara!"

"All right," Kisuke laughed, "Dearly beloved, we are...ugh...ow!"

"Kisuke!"

"S-sorry, I think I...I'm..."

"Oh dear," said Unohana, frowning, "I think he is delivering too. Isane?"

"I have it, ma'am!"

"Keep going! Keep going!" cried Byakuya.

"Ah...ah...we are gathered here today," Kisuke grunted, "t-to join this...this idiot and this trollop..."

"KISUKE!"

"S-sorry, couldn't resist. This man and...this other guy in the most unholy kinda matrimony I've ever seen."

"Will you blasted hurry!" Byakuya snapped, "It's almost all of the way out!"

"Augh...um, Marriage is a solemn and binding commitment, not to be entered but in the utmost seriousness. Do you swear that you choose to marry of your own free will?"

"I don't know," Renji mused, "We kinda just got each other pregnant, but then...mph!"

Byakuya covered the redhead's mouth.

"We do!" he said firmly, "Go on!"

"Do you, Byakuya Kuchiki, take..."

"I DO!"

"And Renji...?"

"I DO TOO! OH...OH FUCK! LOOK AT THAT!"

"Urahara, hurry!" cried Byakuya.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you..."

"I object!" shouted Aizen.

"Shut up!" Byakuya fired back, "You don't have a vote! Kisuke!"

"It's...almost..." Renji panted, his chest heaving.

"Urahara, damn you NOW!"

"Husband and wife!"

"It's out!" Renji gasped, staring as the ball of golden reiatsu glowed brightly and began to solidify into a tiny body, "Oh my god, oh my god, Captain, I...I think it's a little girl!"

"She has your red hair," Byakuya whispered, reaching down to touch the baby's pretty face.

"And your eyes! She's...she's beautiful, Captain!"

"Ah, I think you mean _he_ is beautiful," Unohana said sweetly as the lower extremities formed, "How are things over there, Isane?"

"Mr. Urahara is delivering now!" the fourth vice said hastily.

"I will come and..."

Unohana paused as Gin and went pale.

"Oh dear, I will have to assist Gin. When you are finished up, it looks like Captain Kuchiki is about to deliver."

"Augh!" gasped Ichigo, going white, "What about me?"

"We cannot break the seal to allow anyone else in," said Unohana, "And anyway, Isana and I are the only ones with clearances to be around the traitor Aizen. We'll just have to do our best."

"I can catch Captain's baby!" Renji offered, setting their son in a bassinet and turning towards Byakuya.

"Oh, I don't know," Byakuya said uncertainly, "You aren't a healer, Abarai."

"Come on, I can catch a baby!" Renji chuckled, "Hang in there, Captain."

"W-would you please not call me that while I'm having your baby?" Byakuya panted irritably, "B-byaku...OW! Byakuya is fine."

"Okay, Byakuya," Renji laughed, rubbing Byakuya's glowing belly and curving his hands around the emerging reiatsu, "I've got this!"

"Why does that not reassure me..."

"Be nice," Renji said warningly, "I'm trying to help you here, the least you can do is be civil."

"How soon the honeymoon phase ends," sighed Gin, blinking and gazing down where Captain Unohana was delivering his baby, "Maybe it's a good thing Sousuke and I didn't get married."

"I don't have time to waste, playing house with you," Aizen seethed, "I was poised to take over the world! Now, because of you and that crackpot scientist, I am giving birth to a little troll and then going to prison. That doesn't exactly endear you to me, Gin!"

"Hmmm," Gin mused, "Captain Unohana, you don't think that Central 46 might pardon me on the grounds I brought Sousuke Aizen down by taking him doggie style and impregnating him, do you? I can provide video evidence of _everything_!"

"You wouldn't _dare_!" Aizen hissed, "I will destroy you!"

"I am afraid you won't be destroying anything for a very long time," Captain Unohana said reprovingly, "Now, lie down while I finish delivering Gin's baby."

"I will..."

"_Lie down_!" Unohana repeated, her reiatsu swirling dangerously.

Her blue eyes locked with Aizen's sweltering brown ones and the two did silent battle as the others watched wordlessly. The hatred between the two quickly flooded the room, making the environs suffocating. Next to Byakuya, Renji stiffened and slowly slid to the floor.

"Renji!" gasped Byakuya, "Captain Unohana, Renji fainted! P-please, help him!"

"She's busy with me!" cried Gin, grunting uncomfortably as the baby's reiatsu rose slowly out of his body.

"S-somebody!" Byakuya panted, "Renji? Renji, wake up! I think...I think the baby's coming. You're going to miss it! Get up, you fool!"

"Ugh, what was that?" Renji moaned, rolling around and coming to his hands and knees, "It felt like all of the air got sucked out of the room."

"OW!" yelled Ichigo, "Hey, my baby's coming out now too!"

"I'll be right there!" Isane said, hastily freeing the reiatsu cluster from Urahara's belly and handing the bundle to the shopkeeper, "Here, Mr Kisuke, you can watch him for a moment, ne?"

Kisuke stared, wide-eyed and blinking, down at the sweet-faced, ginger-haired little girl that was forming.

"Y-yeah, no problem," he sighed, dizzily, "Wow...you're just as beautiful as Ichigo...but with my eyes."

"I wanna see!" Ichigo huffed, trying to lean towards them.

"In a moment," Isane said, "I have to deliver your baby now."

"Renji, are y-you all right?" Byakuya panted, groaning as another pain passed through his midsection.

"Y-yeah, I think so," the younger man said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Then, get up here!" his raven-haired mate snapped, "The baby's coming out!"

"Yiii! Okay, Captain...eh, Byakuya! I'm coming!"

"It's about time..." Byakuya muttered, watching as Renji dragged himself to his feet, then leaned over him and began to extract the reiatsu.

"You okay, Byakuya?" he asked, meeting the noble's eyes and smiling.

"I'm...f...fine. Just get the baby out without dropping him...or her."

"Her," Renji said, gazing dreamily down at the emerging tyke, "This one is really a little girl. She looks like you, except she has my eyes...and...Byakuya, she's got a tattoo over her eye!"

"Wh-what?" Byakuya asked, looking closer, "By kami, she does! That is...it's...it is lovely."

"Really?" Renji said, tears coming to his eyes, "because I think it's pretty cute on her, but her being a noble and all, I wondered..."

"I think she looks beautiful with that tattoo," Byakuya assured him, his lips curving into a smile.

The two heard a sound of intense discomfort from across the room and looked over to find that Gin had delivered and was now holding a pretty, silver-haired baby girl and watching as Captain Unohana examined a now unconscious Aizen's flickering belly.

"What's going on?" Renji asked, "Why's his belly doing that?"

"The reiatsu cluster can't seem to emerge properly, so the baby can't be born this way."

"If you were that baby in that guy's belly, would _you_ want to be born?" Kisuke asked sarcastically, "Seems like some pretty big baggage to have to carry."

"We will have to move the traitor Aizen to surgery," Captain Unohana explained, "As soon as we have moved him, the rest of you will be attended by our regular staff, and can have visitors."

"What about him?" Ichigo asked, pointing at Gin, "Shouldn't he be going to prison too?"

"Actually," Unohana said, eyeing the slightly smiling Gin, "I plan to report that Gin and the two babies he and the traitor Aizen were having were lost in childbirth."

"What?" queried Gin, staring, "You're...going to let me go?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," said Renji.

"_As soon as he provides what he promised,_" Unohana said, smiling at Gin meaningfully, "he and the two babies will just...disappear. As I said, _lost in childbirth_."

"Hmmm," Gin said, smiling down at his baby girl, "Erm, Captain, do you think that maybe Rangiku could _disappear_ too?"

"I will see what I can do," the fourth division captain promised.

Byakuya held his daughter gently on one arm, while Renji placed their son carefully on the other. The two looked happily down at their progeny, ignoring the receding aches in their abused bodies.

"Hisana and I could not have children," the noble said softly, touching their daughter's face, then their son's. I was lonely for a long time, but you made the loneliness go away."

"Aww, Captain, you're making me cry," Renji objected.

"I am...very grateful to you, Renji."

"Huh," huffed Kisuke, from where he and Ichigo sat, embracing their two babies, "You should be grateful to _me_! It was my bottle of sake."

"Ahem," said Captain Unohana, arching an eyebrow, "I think you had better not say things like that around here. After all, the official report still says that Sousuke Aizen made the evil sake as part of his plan to impregnate the whole Gotei 13."

"Ah...right," Kisuke sighed.

"Shut up," Ichigo said reprovingly, "Do you _want_ to be in that cell block next to Aizen?"

Across the room, Renji slipped an arm around Byakuya and kissed their babies on the forehead, then kissed the noble warmly on the mouth.

"I'm grateful to you also, Byakuya," he said, wiping away more tears, "Because of you, for the first time in my life, I really have a family! Thank you."

"It seems we have accidentally fallen headfirst into what we both really wanted," Byakuya observed, "I would say that we have been marvelously fortunate."


End file.
